Tu Hai Ke Nahi
by Divyaa26
Summary: Muz se hi aaj muzko Mila de..Dekhu aadaton mein..Tu hai ke nahi..Har saans se puchke bata de..Inn ke faaslon mein..Tu hai ke nahi..Main aas paas Tere..Aur mere paas..Tu hai ke Nahi...:) Peep in to know more..KaVi based! R nd R..
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hiiee** Everyone! Wait is Over..Here I am..:) Its not an Os this time ; Its a story..:) Pata nahi kitne chapters honge..zyada hongey ya kam..but jo bhi likha hoga dil se likha hoga..I am reposting it as neha couldn't continue this story..its vry close to my heart..its **

**on My fav. Couple..KaVi..:) Kindly do have a look nd tell me how is it...R and R..! :)**

**And a news for Dareya fans..I have written A new os on them..half completed..will pubsish as soon as possible..for all of them who told me to write on Dareya..:) Love you all..**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_They Say If two people are meant to be togather..then Destiny Unites them Anyhow! For sure..Very True..Both of Them were made for each other..But Never knew Each other..Never met each other..And on top of that , Both were completely Different personalities with different circumstances..Both were standing Nowhere in there lives..So; in such situation what do u think? Is it possible that they fall for each other..The feeling of love can change their lives..? Too many questions..Unanswered..!_

_" Noways Daadi..Iss baar bilkul bhi nahi..main aapki baat nahi sunane wali iss baar.. and thats final.."_

_A beautiful girl of Around 23...who was right now frowing in anger and in No mood to argue..said with a cute angry face.._

_" Purvi..Beta, aisa thodi karte hai..please maan jao na? Apni Daadi ke liye.."_

_Purvi's sweet as suger Daadi sat besides her and Said trying to convince her.._

_"Lekin Ek bar milne mein kya harz hai? Please ek baar mil toh lo uss ladke se..Suna hai bohot accha ladka hai.."_

_" Daadi..accha accha keh keh ke aapne abhi tak muze bohot sarey ladko se milwa diya hai..har baar ladka accha hi hota hai na?"_

_" Purvi..Yeh shaadi ki baat hai..aur Isiliye toh main itna force karti hu na tuze.." Daadi said in her typical Daadi style.._

_" Phir wohi shaadi ki baat? Kitni baar samjhau daadi..muze shaadi nahi karni hai filhaal.." She said while entering the kitchen.._

_" Kyu? Yaar tuze shaadi se kya problem hai Purvi.."_

_Another voice of a girl came from the door..she walked towards the hall and jumped besides Daadi nd hugged her.._

_" Ohh..toh iss baar bhi aapne apna sipahi pehle se tayaar rakha hain na daadi?" Purvi said while cutting the vegetables.._

_" dekha tune Kajal..ab toh issey apni Sabse khaas dost se bhi problem honey lagi.." Daadi said.._

_" Tere phir se nakhare shuru ho gaye? Tuze problem kya hai shaadi se akhir..?" Kajal asked with her hands on her waist.._

_" Kajal..Muze shaadi se koyi problem nahi hai..muze problem hai toh unn Stupid ladko se! Jinko unke level ki..unke status ko match karne wali..Aur badi badi baatein karke show off karne wali ladkiya chahiye hoti hai..aur mujhe yeh sab nahi ata.." she continued.._

_" Main apne CID ke job se khush hu..muze meri daadi ka khayal rakhna hai..aur Meri best friend ke sath rehna hai..Bas! Aur kuch nahi..In short, yeh aap dono mere liye jin high profile ladko ke rishtey dekh rahe ho na..Unki expectations pe main puri tarah se unfit hu.." Purvi said with a laugh.._

_" All boys are not like what you think Purvi..Kuch ladke aise nahi hotey..Aur yeh wala toh dekh..shakal se hi shareef dikhta hai..aur handsome bhi..hehehe" Kajal said while showing her the photo of the boy.._

_Purvi ignored both of them completely..and tried to change the topic.." Accha aap dono dinner mein kya khaoge?"_

_" ha woh main na..." Kajal was cutted in between by Daadi.._

_" Hum dono khana nahi khayenge..jab tak tu uss ladke se milne ke liye haa nahi kar deti.." Daadi said with a childish stubbornity.._

**_Really? So now both of them are actually blackmailing..Oh sorry..emotionally blackmailing a cid cop..uhh..Daadi and Kajal are just simply impossible..they'll try every Possible way to convince me for tommorow's meeting..hmm..I think I have To agree to them or eles they'll do don't know what more...no, seriously they can! But this is the very last time Purvi..I'm not gonna do it after this time.._**

**_" _**_ Aap dono ko kitne acchi tarah se ata hai na? To get me trapped..mil lungi kal..ek aur idiot se.."she shook her head in disbelief and Went away.._

_After Dinner..She was sitting in her balcony..feeling the cool breeze on her cheeks..and gazing at the twinkling stars...nd the next line you all are expecting is ' Lost in her thoughts.' Right? But here..that line won't come at all..as she wasn't thinking anything..just gazing blankly at the sky.._

_You see sometimes it happens that we sit down and stare blankly at something..Nothing's going on in our mind that time..Life seems to be very easy..very simple that time..many problems are oftenly sorted out when we sit back quiet..Well, Kabhi Kabhi kuch na sochna accha hota hai..:)_

_" Soyi nahi abhi tak?" She turned to spot her daadi standing at the door.._

_" Umm..aap bhi Toh nahi soyi na abhi tak daadi? Kyu ? Kitni baar kaha hai aap se ki jaldi so jaya kijiye.."_

_" Pata hai kabhi kabhi main soch mein padd jati hu ki main teri Daadi hu ya tu meri.."_

_Both of them laughed at this..she sat next to Purvi..and gave her a warm side hug..You all know na? Daadi wala special hug..:) World seems to be so gentle when we are in our Grandmom's embrace..:)_

_" Sabki chinta hai na tuze? Lekin khud ke liye kabhi kuch nahi sochegi.."_

_" Khud ke liye kya sochu..mere liye toh aap hi ho na..aur kya chahiye muze.."_

_" Ha..Isiliye abhi tk Rishtey ki baat nahi bann payi na?" Daadi said raising an eyebrow.._

_" Daadi..Rishtey ki baat nahi ban payi abhi tk..kyuki shayad..Abhi tak Kisi aise ladke se Mulaakat hi nahi hui meri Jo.."_

_" Jo.?"_

_" Pata nahi..I don't know..Lekin Itna toh pata hai ki abhi tak main kisi aise se Nahi mili..jisse mil ke aisa lage jaise main apne aap se mil rahi hu..Jo meri apne aap se pehechan karwa de.."_

_" Hmm..koyi baat nahi beta..mil jayega aisa koyi..jab sahi wakt ayega.." Daadi said while patting her back.._

_"Ha..lekin tab tak please aap aise ulte seedhe idiots ke Rishtey laana band kariye daadi..muze bilkul bhi accha nahi lagta..ek plastic smile chipkakar kisiko zabardasti Jaanane ki koshish karna..and at the end..kya hota hai? Kuch nahi..and what's the reason..ki mere aur unn idiots ke standerds match nahi karte...I really hate this daadi.."_

_" has insaan ki soch alag alag hoti hai Purvi..main bas chahti hu ki tum acche se settle ho jao..kyuki muze pata hai mere baad tumhare future ke barey mein sochne wala koyi nahi hai.."_

_"Hmm..future ka chodo daadi present ka socho.." Purvi said while getting up.._

_' kya matlab?" Daadi asked with a questioning look.._

_" matlab yeh..ki bohot der ho gayi hai..ab apko dawai lekar sona chahiye..chaliye chaliye.."_

_... Next Day ..._

_" Kajal..main bata rahi hu, agar woh idiot muze pasand nahi aya na ; toh main usse muh pe reject karke Aaungi..I'm telling you.." _

_Purvi repeated as she Entered in the restraunt along with Kajal..._

_" From last 1 hour You are repeating the same thing again and Again Purvi..Aur maine kaha na..agar ladka nahi pasand aya toh Jaisa tu Chahe waisa karna okay?"_

_"Hmm.."_

_" good..now cm'on..walk with a smile..Main yahi bahar ki Table pe hu..Tu ja andar..Call me if you need anything..All the best..!"_

_" Thanks Kajal..you are always there..like always there for me.."_

_In return Kajal gave her a light hug..and Purvi moved on to a table..where A guy in black formal suit with a tie nd Black formal shoes was waiting for her..She reached the table and noticed that he was too much engrossed in his file.._

_**Typical Boring Businessman lagta hai..Kaha Phasa diya Daadi aapne**.._

_" excuse me..Mr. Aryan..?"_

_The guy got up immediately quiet hastly..and stretched his hand to her while Managing his glasses.._

_" Yes..I'm Aryan Ahuja..CEO of Eskay's Multinational Company..I see you are on time Ms. Purvi..please have a seat.."_

_**Here you go..Khud ko Introduce karwa raha hai ya apna Resume bata raha hai...No Hii No Hello..Aur toh aur itne bhi Manners nahi hai isme ki uthke mere liye chair kheeche..waise maine bhi kaise expect kar liya isse..**_

_" Ms. Purvi..?"_

_" huh?"_

_" Are you okay?"_

_" hmm..ya.."_

_" Ok..so Shall we start the meeting..."_

**_Yeah..why not..Aisa lag raha hai ki kisi business meeting ko attend karne aayi hu..God knows aur kya kya hoga iss CEO wale Idiot ke sath meeting mein..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Done with the 1st chapter..:) tell me how's it through your reviews..and should I continue it or not.._**

**_Thank you.._**

**_\- Divyaa :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN_ : Heyaa! Here is the next chapter..:) and Yup..Thanx a lott to all of you for your lovely reviews..glad that you guys liked the start..hope you guys will like the upcoming chapters too...enjoy Reading :) R and R..!**

**.**

.

**Chapter 2..**

**.**

**.**

_It was almost half an hour passed with Purvi and Aryan's meeting...and As expected Aryan was a typical boring bussiness freak! During these 30 min...25 min belonged to Aryan..The CEO..;) and in these 25 min..Guess what did he talk about? He talked about his company's current market position, face value of their products bla bla bla..Purvi looked at him awstruked..when he broke that awkward silence between them by introducing the topic of his company.._

_**Really? Oh god, Am I really in such a devastating situation? Which Guy talks about his so called stupid Company plans with a girl..and that too when he's on a date...What kind of A boring guy he is..Daadi and Kajal...Kaha phasa diya hai muze..iss CEO wale idiot ke sath..worst date Till now..and..**  
_

_Her chain of thoughts was broken in middle as she heard some noises from behind..she turned at the direction without giving a look to Aryan..she found Two tall guys facing A guy and a Pretty girl..Their backs were facing Purvi.._

_" Yaha India Mein No Means No! Agar koyi ladki Nahi kehti hai..Toh uska matlab Nahi hi hota hai.."_

_A strong and Firm voice came to her ears..which was enought to draw everyone's attention..by now the guy standing with the girl looked quiet startled.._

_" Excuse me! Yeh kya tarikaa hua baat karne ka? Ishita..yeh tumhare dono dost aise baat karte hai kya sab se?"_

_" Tum toh iss baat ka shukar manaao ki tum hamari dost ke sath ho..warna hum dono baaton mein time waste nahi karte..samjhe na?" Same voice came from one of the guy.._

_" Yeh jo smartness hai na..woh apne USA mein jaake dikhao..aur agar aainda Hamari dost ke aas paas bhi dikhe na..toh accha nahi hoga..Chalo Ishita.."_

_Other guy said while Taking the girl's hand in his..and 3 of the started to move..but that USA guy dosen't seem to had enought.._

_" Ruko Ishita..You didn't give me the answer yet..inn dono ne aaker sab spoil kar diya.."_

_And The Next thing everyone saw was the glass full of Vine..poured over the USA Guy..Which made evryone to laugh a loud..Purvi was also laughing at the idiot.._

_" Mil gaya Answer..! I hope mil gaya..get that straight..chalo Dushyant, Ishita.."_

_Saying this three of them moved towards the exit..Purvi felt amazed by the incident happend few min. Before..As if she had a fresh breath of cool air..a slight smile appeared on her lips..The voice of that guy was something remained in her mind.._

_" Such an illitrate behaviour..those people..only to create scene and grab everyone's attention.."_

_Purvi turned to see Aryan criticizing the person.._

_" Excuse me?"_

_" Dekha nahi tumne Purvi..woh dono ladke kitne badtameez the..aur specially woh ladka..jisne uss bechre aadmi pe vine girayi..utter Nonsense"_

_" Aryan..They were helping there friend..that's it..Aur aise time pe friends help nahi karenge toh aur kon karega..Friends are the one's who stand by..aren't they..?"_

_" Whatever..but according to my openion, its just attention seeking behaviour..bechara woh aadami ab akela baitha hai dekho.."_

_All of a sudden a powerful instinct emerged inside her..she took the hold of Vine glass placed in front of her..and said while standing up..Ooooo..looks like something's gonna happen..something really wrong..._

_" Oh I see..woh akela hai na? Toh apni yeh boring shakal aur boring baatein lekar jao..aur uske paas jakar baithe..You deserve it mr. Aryan..Ek toh jab se aayi hu tab se bore kiye jaa rahe ho..aur waise bhi muze aise gadhey ke sath rishta nahi banana jisko rishton ki samajh na ho..isiliye apne liye koyi aur dhundh lena..samjhe..!"_

_And SPLASH! Mr. CEO too was drenched in vine along with his files..Purvi putted down the glass and turned to walk.._

_" Sir..Lagata hai hume guests ko complimentory drinks dena band kar dena chahiye.." A waiter whispered to the Manager..._

_Purvi heard that while crossing them..and tried hard to control her laughter..she left the dining room as fast as possible..and as soon as she reached outside, she let out the laugh of joy inside her..Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder.._

_" Purvi? What happened? Why are you laughing like this?.baat ban gayi kya?"_

_" Woh..main...hahahahahaha..." She couldn't complete her sentence..as something strok her mind..._

_" Ek min. Kajal tu yahi ruk..main..main Abhi aati hu..wait I'm coming ha.."_

_" Arey? Purvi kaha jaa rahi hai woh toh bata..Purvi..."_

_But she didn't listened to her..she almost ran out of there and started looking for the guy and his friends.. she searched everywhere..but couldn't find him or his friends anywhere.._

_" Cm'on Guys we are getting late..Dushyant tu drive nahi karega iss baar samjha na.."_

_Same voice! Yeah..its the same voice..lekin woh hai kaha?"_

_She looked here and there..finally spotted them at the parking area..but before she could say or do anything..three of them were already inside the car..and drove off..she remained there silent.._

_" Purvi? Kya ho gaya hai tuze..pehle toh tu paaglo ki tarah hasi jaa rahi thi..aur phir achanak se yaha bhaag ke aa gayi? Baat kya hai..teri tabbiyat toh thik hai na?"_

_" Kajal..Kajal...ek baar mein kitne sawal puchti hai tu..take a breath..batati hu.."_

_And she narrated whole incident to her..Kajal listened to her with sheer amazment and surprised look..after she finished.._

_" Toh? Kya tuney uss ladke ka Chehra dekha? Ussey mili?"_

_" Nahi yaar..Nahi dekh paayi uska chehra..woh toh nikal gaya.."_

_" Ohh..sad.."_

_And they started walking towards the exit gate.._

_" Waise Purvi.."_

_"Hmm..?"_

_" Issey pehle tuney kabhi itna himmat wala kaam nahi kiya hai..aur naa hi maine kabhi tuze itna dil kholke haste hue dekha hai..jitna muze yaad hai..."_

_" Matlab...? Kya kehna chahti hai tu?" She asked with a little hesitation.._

_" Filhaal toh bas itna hi samajh le ki wo jo koyi bhi ladka tha..zarur koyi special hoga.."_

_Her footsteps slowed..as she heard what Kajal said..but before she could think anything..._

_" Taxi! Bhaiya ...Nancy Colony chaliye...Purvi..! Waha kya kar rahi hai..Jaldi aa baith..."_

_...On Other Side..._

_" Exactly Man...Thank god we reached on Right time..warna Ishita, Aaj toh tera scene set honey hi wala tha..uss USA return ke sath.."_

_The guy on driver's seat chuckled while giving high- five to the guy sitting next to him.._

_" Seriously Guys..Thanks a lot..agar tum log sahi time pe nahi aate toh main toh phass hi jaati.." _

_" Waise..Aaney ka Idea..mera nahi..Dushyant ka tha.." _

_He said while grinning at them..Ishita blushed a bit and Dushyant smiled under breath..._

_" Bas karo yaar...Itni smiles..Itni blushes..kahi mera suger level badh gaya toh..? Abhi meri umar hi kya hai..."_

_Dushyant hit him playfully on his arm and Said.._

_" Kavin...tu bhi na..acche khaase Romantic scene mein apni comedy ghusaa di.."_

_" ha ha..pata hai..toh ab baat Romance tak pohoch gayi? Hmm? Muze toh laga tha ki tum dono sirf ek dusre ko like karte ho..aur.."_

_" Kavin..Saamne dekh ke drive karo..warna accident ho jayega.." Ishita cutted him in between.._

_" Oyee..Abhi itni manmaani dikha rahi ho hum dono pe..pata hai na next week se hume SIR bulana padega apko Ishita ji..?"_

_Dushyant said while teasing her..._

_" Ha ha..woh tab ki tab dekhi jayegi..koyi nahi ; tum dono bhi kya yaad rakhoge Yaaro ki Ishita ne tum dono ko sir kehke bulaya tha.."_

_...On this side..._

_" Aa gayi tum dono..kab se intezaar kar rahi thi..call bhi kiya tha..dekho toh zara.." Daadi said while letting them come inside.._

_" Oops..Mobile Silent pe tha..:p" Kajal said while Slapping her forhead lightly.._

_" Accha..batao toh kya hua? Ladka kaisa tha?..baat bani ki nahi?"_

_On listening Daadi's questions..Kajal looked at her confusingly...in reply Purvi chose to just smile and walk away towards her room.._

_" Arey issey kya hua? Kajal..kam se kam tu toh kuch bata de.."_

_Kajal narrated whole incident to her..after listening to what happend, Daadi thought something for a while and then Smiled at her.._

_" Lagta hai bohot jald hi kuch honey wala hai Kajal.."_

_" Ohh..Meri Antaryami Daadi, Jo honey wala hai woh pata chal hi jayega..filhal please kuch khila do..iss Date ke chakkar mein kuch khaya hi nahi pata hai maine.."_

_"Accha?"_

_" Ha..main toh wish karti hu ki jadli se jaldi Purvi Ki shaadi ho jaye..warna din ba din mera weight kam hue jaa raha hai daadi.."_

_Both Of them moved towards the Kitchen with their hilarious chats...whereas Purvi got freshen up and settled down to work on some files...she was just flipping the pages.._

_**Yeh aaj kya ho gaya tha himmat kaha se aayi ki maine uss aryan ke..( Chuckles a bit) Abhi bhi sochne par hasee aati hai muze toh..:) lekin sach mein..Am I really this much strong? Atleast, I never felt like this before..aaj se pehle itna zyada free..itna accha..kabhi feel nahi hua..I think yeh jo bhi hua hai uss awaaz ki wajah se hua hai..woh ladka..wait..! What am I thinking? Main bhi na..I think main kuch zyada hi soch rahi hu...**_

_...××××××..._

_" Chal Kavin..ab main chalta hu..take care.."_

_" Arey Dushyant..Itni jaldi kyu jaa raha hai? Abhi thodi Der pehle hi toh aya hai..Ruk jaa.."_

_Kavin said while jumping out of thoughts..when he saw Dushyant at the door..Dushyant came forward and said Crossing his arms around his chest.._

_" Kya fayda ruk ke? Jab se hum Ishita ko drop karke ghar aye hai,tab se dekhe jaa rah hu..tu apne hi khayaalon mein khoya hua hai..ekdam chupchap baitha hai.."_

_" haa..woh toh bas aise hi.."_

_" aise hi kya bhai? Main tera dost hu samjha..aur jitna muze pata hai, tu koyi bhi kaam aise hi nahi karta..samjha na? Chal ab bata kya hua?"_

_Kavin took a deep breath and smiled at him..and went in the kitchen to have some cold drinks for both of them..he came out and threw one of the can towards Dushyant.._

_" Yun paaglo ke tarah hasna band karega? Car mein bhi tu hass raha tha..upar ka system toh thik hai na bhai tera?"_

_" pata nahi yaar..lekin tuney kabhi socha hai, Yeh Mumbai Sheher bilkul waisa hi hai jaisa iske baarey mein kaha jaata hai..Khubsurat..! "_

_" Hume yaha shif kiye hue Abhi tak sirf 5 din hue hai Kavin..aur tuze yeh sheher khubsurat bhi lagney laga? "_

_" ha Dushyant..Naya sheher, Naye log, aur fir nayi CID team bhi toh hogi..soch kitna kuch badal jayega humari zindagi mein.." He said while glancing out of the huge window.._

_" Ha..exciting toh hai yeh sab..lekin Kavin..Yaha ke logon ke paas itna wakt nahi hota ki jaan-pehechaan badhaaye..har koyi apni bhaag-daude mein laga hai..pata nahi yaha hum koyi dost bana payenge bhi nahi.."_

_" Koyi gal nahi bhai..dost bhi bann jayenge..ya phir ussey bhi zyada..kyuki aakhir koyi toh aisa hoga iss sheher mein jo Apne se zyada dusron ke liye sochta ho..aur jisse mil kar aisa lagey ki woh hamesha saath rehne wala ho.."_

_Dushyant asked while giving him a confused look.." Matlab?"_

_"Matlab bass yeh samjh le ki..aaj bina kisi wajah ke Smile karne ka mann kar raha hai..khair wajah bhi jald hi pata chal jayegi shayad.."_

_"Hmm..toh...tab tak kya karenge?"_

_" Tab tak Ishita ko bulaa le...Let's have some Friend's time.."_

_._

_._

_._

**Done with the chapter..:) How'z it? Hope you guys like it..abhi toh story start hi hui hai..abhi toh bohot kuch baaki hai..I'll try to write every chapter which can atleast make you guys smile..:) Because Smiling is something which makes you look beautiful..:) Tkcr all of you nd Give me Your precious reviews..I'll update soon..**

**\- Divyaa :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : Heyy Friendzz! Divyaa Here:)1**

**st of All An imp. Thing to be done..**

**Thank you..bhumi 98,sajal,Guest NL,pari,abcd,Rajivigirl,iamdua,Jannat fairy,Anubhab Mondal..for your lovely reviews..:)**

**Thanks a lott to All the Guests..plz next time mention your names Guys..so that I can thank you properly..:)**

**Crazyforpurvi : Thanx a lott dear..I'm so glad that you read and give me your lovely review evrytime..it means a lot..love u and Thanx again..:)**

**Haanrohshaasim : Nice to see you after such a long time dear! You have any idea how Much I missed u girl..but your Divzzz is so happy to see you and Romy back again! Love u both..nd a big thanxx..:)**

**Krutika. :Thats so Sweet of Krutika dear! I'm so obliged by your cute reviews..just like you..Thanx a lott sweetheart..:)**

**Rits1437 : This time I wrote It right na?;) hehehe..You do it So damn well na? Everytime I try to write Everything so Silently..Still Whenever I check my review sec. Your reviews are always there..:) Aise hi thodi na we are Best Buddies..I'm so happy that you read nd reviewed..Thanks a lot yaar..I know you won't accept it but ab rakh le..:) Thank you!:)**

**And A very special Thanx to ZOYA :) It was your 1st review na dear? And I'm so lucky that You gave it to my story..and you said that you are very excited for my reply..But To be honest,I was More excited when I read ur review..one of the most special reviews I've got..and How did you read my mind? Even I like Sachin and Kajal as a pair..so done! I'll pair them for sure..and A huge hug to u too and ur sis Nikhat frm me too..:)**

**Chapter 3..:) **

**.**

**.**

_After two days..._

_" Hello..bol Purvi...accha...tum dono ghar pohoch bhi gayi? Buearu se jaldi aa gayi aaj tum dono..?"_

_" ha..woh aaj kam thoda kam tha na..isiliye ACP sir ne Jaldi jaane ko keh diya..lekin aap kaha ho daadi..?"_

_" Woh apni Simmi hai na..arey Simmi..! "_

_" toh unka kya daadi? Woh thik hai na ya phir..."_

_Kajal said laughing while jumping on the sofa.._

_" shhhh..Chup kar paagal..Tu jaa andar..go get change.."_

_Purvi said in an ordering tone..on which Kajal made a face..but then went to her bedroom..Purvi smiled and got back to the call.._

_" Ha toh aap kya keh rahi thi daadi.."_

_" haa..woh Simmi ke sath yaha market mein aayi hu main..thodi der mein aa jaungi ghar.."_

_" ohh..thik hai..lekin daadi please jara jaldi aaney ki koshish karna..already shaam ka wakt hai..aur late bhi toh ho raha hai na..isiliye.."_

_" Pata hai beta..Tu chinta matt kar..hum bas nikal hi rahe hai yaha se.."_

_"Hmm..toh Jaldi aaiye main tab tak dinner ki tayaari kar leti hu.."_

_And the call was disconnected..At the same place.._

_" Arey yaar, bohot bhuk lagi hai..Ishita, please jaldi se kuch Khilaa de ghar chalke.."_

_Kavin said while spinning the car keys in his finger.._

_" Ha..bhuk toh muze bhi lagi hai Kavin..chal na yahi aas paas kisi restraunt mein khana khaye..muzse bhuk control nahi ho rahi.." Dushyant said while making a face.._

_"Bilkul nahi..! Tum dono kuch bhi bahar ka nahi khaoge samjhe na..warna beemar padh jaoge aur muzse apni sewa karvaoge..Noways, I can't take any risk when it comes to your health..sun liya na? Ab chup chaap chalo.." Ishita ordered.._

_" Dekh le bhai..abhi se itne Orders de rahi hai..jab tum dono ki shaadi ho jayegi tab tera kya haal hoga..?" Kavin whispered to Dushyant..and laughed a bit..In return he gave Him a smack on his arm.._

_" Ohh No! " Ishita squelled in tension.._

_" Kya hua?" Both the guys Asked her.._

_" sab kuch le liya lekin...mera purse..bhul gayi main.. Chalo na jaldi se jaakar Le aatey hai warna shop band ho jayegi.." _

_" Nahi ha..please muze maaf kariye Behen ji..main nahi aaney wala Wapas uss shop mein.." Kavin said while folding his hands.._

_" Par kyu? Yahi do kadam ki duri pe toh hai..chalo na jaldi se.." _

_" Tumne dekha nahi kya woh Shop wali Aunty hame kaise dekh rahi thi..Yun..Yun..ghur ghur ke dekh rahi thi..Maine toh tab hi decide kar liya tha ki wapas uss shop mein nahi jaunga.."_

_" Dushyant.." Ishita said pouting like a kid.._

_" koyi baat nahi Ishita..Main chalta hu tumhare sath..Sun, Kavin tu yahi ruk..hum bas abhi aatey hai.." _

_" Ha..thats better..jao jao..I'm waiting here.."_

_And both of them went towards the shop...Kavin leaned against his car and got busy in his Mobile phone.._

_-##-##-##-_

_" accha toh main ab nikalati hu..waise bhi bohot der ho rahi hai aur Purvi bhi chinta kar rahi hogi ghar pe.."_

_" Thik hai..lekin sambhal kar jana aur muze phone kar ke batana zarur ki Purvi ko mera diya hua gift kaisa Laga..."_

_" Haa..bilkul..ussey bohot pasand Ayega..chal ab main chalati hu.."_

_Saying this Daadi took leave from Simmi Aunty and started walking on the lane..she remembegred something and Started searching for something in her purse..she was so engrossed in it that she didn't sense when she dropped one of the shopping bags from other goods..thats when she passed by somebody..Daadi kept on walking and walking away.._

_" Arey..Yeh bag kiska hai.?" Kavin self talked while picking up the bag.._

_He looked here and there to see if someone had dropped it by mistake..after few seconds he spotted an elderly woman walking in straight direction ahead.._

_" Zarur yeh bag unki hogi..lekin..woh toh jaa rahi hai..jaldi kar Kavin.."_

_He started walking towards the same direction.._

_" Suniye! Daadi...Rukiye..." he called from behind but She didn't listen.._

_" arey Daadi..Ruki..." _

_He stopped in between..as he saw a vehicle coming towards the elderly woman..his eyes widend and without wasting a sec. He ran towards the lady.._

_" hattiye jaldi!"_

_Thanks to good lord..both of them were safe..Daadi was shaken up by sudden incident..Kavin looked at her and said in soft tone.._

_" Daadi, Aap thik toh hai na? Aapko kahi chot toh nahi aayi na?"_

_" Daadi...? Aap sun rahi hai? Apko kahi chot toh nahi lagi na?"_

_She composed herself and looked at Kavin..He too looked at her and smiled lightly..She got her eyes teary..his smile Faded as he noticed tears in her eyes.._

_" Beta..tumhe shayad pata nahi, lekin tumne muz pe bohot bada ehsaan kiya hai..agar aaj muze kuch ho jata toh..."_

_Purvi's smiling face flashed in front of her eyes..and she got more tears in her eyes.._

_" Kuch nahi hota apko daadi...Dekhiye main apko jaanta nahi hu, naahi aap muze jaanti hai..lekin agar apki jagah meri Grandmaa hoti aur maine unki jaan bachayi hoti..toh kya woh koyi ehsaan hota?"_

_" Thank you beta.." she said With a smile.._

_" Thank you vagera rehne dijiye..aur yeh apka bag lijiye ; aap se gir gaya tha..wohi lautaane aya tha main.." he said while giving her the bag.._

_" Arey..Yeh maine kaise gira diya tha...accha hua jo mil gaya..Kitni help ki hai tumne meri..jitna shukriya karu utna kam hai tumhara..."_

_" agar aap mera shukriya karna chahti hai toh chaliye.."_

_" Chaliye? Kaha?"_

_" I mean ki chaliye main Apko Apke Ghar tak chod deta hun..meri car yahi paas mein khadi hai.." he said while pointing towards his car.._

_" arey nahi nahi beta..aur kitni takleef uthaoge tum..pehle hi itni madad kar chuke ho aur.."_

_" Apna bhi kehti ho aur baad mein aisa kehti ho..Thats not fair Daadi..main kuch nahi sunane wala apki..aap bas chaliye mere sath..." He said while taking her to the car.._

_They sat in the car and started driving.._

_" aap kaha rehti hai? Aur Aap aise akele kyu aayi thi shopping pe?"_

_" Mera ghar yahi paas mein Hai..Nancy colony mein..aur Meri grandaughter..woh toh muze hamesha tokati hai Akele kahi jaaney se..hamesha mere sath hi chalti hai..Aaj toh main usko bina bataye aa gayi..warna.."_

_Both of Them chuckled at this..and He took the left turn.._

_" Lagta hai aapki bonding bohot strong hai..apke grand daughter ke sath...kyu? "_

_She took a deep sigh..and said..._

_" haan beta...bohot strong hai...kyuki ek dusre ke alawa hai hi koun hamara..."_

_" ohh! I'm very sorry Daadi..mera woh iraada nahi tha.." He remained silent for a while.._

_" Lekin, aap ko pata hai..maine kahi pe sunaa hai..ki Jin logo ke pass koyi Nahi hota ; unke liye koyi bohot special bana hua hota..Jo sahi wakt ane pe Milta hai..Its just like A surprise gift you see.." _

_" Accha..?" Daadi said while letting out a laughter.._

_" haa..ekdm sach..aap dekhiye ga..apki Grand daughter ko bhi koyi Bohot special milega..:)"_

_Daadi looked at him with sheer amazment...and smiled widely.._

_" Jab se tum mile ho..tumhari baaton ne muze hairaan kar diya hai..Itni pyaari baatein karne wale log aaj kal kaha milte hai.."_

_" Bas bas Daadi..aisa matt kahiye...itni taarif ki muze aadat nahi hai.." He Said with Chuckle.._

_" lijiye..yeh aa gayi aapki colony..dekha baaton baaton mein wakt kaise chal gaya pata hi nahi chala.."_

_" haan..accha beta, ab yaha tak aaye ho, toh upar ghar tak bhi chalo na..thodi der baitho..baatein karo aur phir chale jana.."_

_"Arey nahi nahi Daadi..main kaise.."_

_"Kaise ka kya matlab? Daadi kaha hai na..toh apni daadi ke ghar ane main kyu hichkicha rahe ho..chalo matlab chalo.."_

_Kavin couldn't say No to Her Insistance..He went upstairs along with her while helping her with the shopping bags..She Opened the door and both of them entered the house.._

_" aao beta..baitho.."_

_She said while offering him a seat..he sat on the sofa.._

_" Purvi...! Kajal..! Kaha ho dono..jaldi aao bahar.." she called them.._

_" beta..aaj raat ka khana hamare sath hi khaa kar jana..hamari Purvi hai na, bohot accha khana banati hai.." daadi said While settling the shopping bags.._

_" lekin Daadi.." Something stroke his mind As he Heard the word ' Khana'..he took out his mobile phone from the pocket and Saw Dushyant's 5 missed calls..one of his hands went in his hair.._

_"Oh No.."_

_He called immediately called Dushyant.._

_" Kaha Hai tu Kavin! Yeh bhi koyi wakt Hai kya mazaak karne ka? Jaha hai waha se agar tu 15min mein yaha pe nahi Pohocha na..toh.."_

_"Main..main aa raha hu bas..samajh ke pohoch gaya..gussa matt kar Bhai..I'll be there in just 5.."_

_He disconnected the call and Got up.._

_"Daadi..actually main bohot zyada jaldi mein hu..main phir kabhi aaunga ha..filhaal main chalta hu.."_

_" Arey lekin beta..suno toh.."_

_" I'm really very sorry daadi..main phir kabhi zarur aaunga.." _

_He said while running towards the door..and Thats when Purvi came out to the living room.._

_" Aana zarur ha...main intezaar karungi.."_

_" Daadi..aap kisse baat kar rahe ho?" Purvi asked looking at the door..._

_" Purvi..tu ab aa rahi hai..2min pehle aa jaati toh main tuze ussey milwa deti.."_

_" Kisse milwa deti? Koyi aya tha kya?"_

_" ha woh..( pauses for a min.) Arey..uska naam toh maine pucha hi nahi..Main bhul kaise gayi.."_

_" Lekin hua kya? Aur aap kiski baat kar rahe ho?"_

_Daadi narrated her the whole incident..She listend to each and every word very carefully..after telling her everything Daadi went at Kajal's room to show her all the shopping..Purvi stood there quiet..she Didn't had a single clue about what was the reason behind this silence.._

**_Pata nahi koun hoga woh ladka jis ne Daadi ki jaan bachayi aaj..yaha tak ki woh mere itne kareeb tha..phir bhi usko dekh nahi paayi main..kaash..lekin 1 min. Muze itna afsos kyu ho raha hai na milne pe..woh toh bas koyi ajnabee hoga jisne Daadi ki help ki hogi..lekin phir itna ajeeb kyun lag raha hai muze..? Jaise uska koyi connection ho.._**

_she tried to find the answer of her question..meanwhile everything darkened in the room.._

_" Lagta hai Fuse chala gaya hoga..( a bit louder) Daadi,Kajal aap dono wohi Rukiye ga..main watchman se kehke Dekhti hu..lights ka kya problem hai, lagta hai puri colony ki light gayi hai.."_

_...Meanwhile In the Parking Area..._

_" bohot late ho gaya yar..Dushyant aur Ishita toh muze kaccha chaba jayenge aaj..I'll have to hurry up.."_

_Kavin mummered to himself while getting into car..he started the car and was about to drive away..when he spotted the same bag left at the back seat..He looked back and Took the hold of the bag..It was a stole Inside it.._

_" Yeh toh wohi bag hai jo Pehle bhi Daadi ne gira diya tha..aur shayad wapas bhul gayi..kya karu..wapas dene jau? Shayad yeh Stole kisike liye Bohot imp. Ho..hmm..Jaldi se jaake jaldi se wapas aa jaunga.."_

_He got out of the car and went upstairs..lights were off hence nobody could see anything or anyone properly.._

_" Dekhiye bhaiya,aap please jaldi se jaake Switch box check kijiye..aise andhere mein koyi kab tak kaise rahega..please jaaiye..hmm.."_

_She placed the Phone on table.._

_" Purvi..Candles mili kya? Kuch dikhayi nahi de raha hai..please jaldi kar.." Kajal's voice came from other room.._

_" ha..bas dhundh hi rahi hu..ruk ja.." She replied and Started to look for candles.._

_" Ek toh Kuch dikhaayi nahi de raha hai..Kitna andhera hai yaha pe..aur yeh candles bhi na jaane kaha rakhi hogi.."_

_She took a few fast steps without sensing that Somebody was also coming from the front..she kept on walking and her foot bumped with the edge of Sofa..she yelled in pain.._

_" Aaaahhh.."_

_And was about to loose her balance when she felt someone helping her with her foot..He held her by shoulder and Took one of her hand in his.._

_" Sambhal ke please..Be careful..apko Chot lagi hai.."_

_She heard his voice..and A strange shiver passed through her body..Concern was clearly felt in his voice..She could easily identify that..He helped her to sit down on sofa.._

_" Aap..Aap koun ho? Aur kya main apko jaanti hu.." She asked with a little hesitation.._

_" Dekhiye aap muze galat matt samjhiye..main toh bas yeh apka Stole wapas dene aya tha..jo shayad daadi Bhul gayi thi car mein.."_

_He took a pause for a while..She was still in a mess of thoughts..before she could recognize who he was..He said.._

_" ab main chalta hu..Aap apne Pair ka khayal rakhna..Take Care.."_

_...After Few Min's..._

_Lights were on whereas Kavin had already left the place..Daadi and Kajal came down and sawPurvi holding her toe.._

_"Purvi..what happend to your toe? "_

_" woh Kajal..andhere mein thokar lag gayi thi..lekin sahi wakt pe kisi ne aake help kar di..isiliye Thik hai ab.." She said remembering the moment.._

_" Kya? Kisne help ki?"_

_" Pata nahi..koun tha..lekin yeh stole dekar chala gaya.." she said while showing them the stole.._

_" Arey yeh toh wohi stole hai Jo Simmi aunty ne tere liye Bheja tha..yeh lautane koyi aya tha..matlab..matlab woh wohi ladka tha Jisne meri madad ki.." _

_Purvi looked at her with wide eyes..Kajal and Daadi were soon engrossed in some discussion..Purvi sat their resting her toe.._

_**Yeh kya ajeeb ajeeb si cheezen ho rahi hai mere sath...Muze aisa kyu laga ki woh awaaz maine kahin Suni hai..uss din bhi restraunt mein **_

_**uss ladke ka chehra nahi dekh payi thi..aur aaj iss ladke ka..na jaane kyu aisa lag raha hai jaise unn dono ke beech mein koyi sambandh ho..**_

_...In Parking Area..._

_He came near his car..and stopped there..His one hand was on his waist and other was in fron0 of his mouth folded in a fist.._

_**Pata nahi koun thi woh ladki..uska chehra nahi dekh paya..Lekin..Jo bhi thi..bohot acchi thi Shayad..tab hi toh ussey wahan Andhere mein akela chod kar aane ka mann nahi kar raha tha..pata nahi woh thik hogi ya nahi..lights toh wapas aa gayi hai..hmm..khair jo bhi ho..I wish uska pair Jaldi se theek ho jaaye..usko zyada dard na ho..**_

_And he glanced once at her window before leaving the place..._

_._

_._

**Done with the chapter..:) hope you guys liked it..let me know through ur reviews..Will update soon..**

**Thank you..!**

**\- Divyaa :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Hello loveeely People! Divyaa Here..:) Well Thanx A lot for Such an Awesome Response You guys Gave to me..And I Idiot,Became Late in updating..You guys were waiting for the update..I'm extremely sorry for That Friends,I promise it'll Never happen again..:) **

**Hannrohshasim : hey dear, what a wonderful review you gave swthrt..happy that you and romy liked the chapters..and I'm glad that you liked Your Kavin's character..Thank you! :)**

**Krutika. : How do u manage to give such cute reviews everytime dear..anyways..Loved that you are liking the story track..Thank you! :)**

**Crazyforpurvi : I'm so happy After knowing that you liked KaVi's meeting in dark..Your reviews always delight me a lott..Thank you di! :)**

**Rits1437 : I'm so fortunate that You smile while reading the story my buddy..I always wait eagerly for you review..They are out of the world..Thanx nahi bolungi Kyuki Best friend Hu..Its my Right..:)**

**Nature's love : Shrushti Right? Thanx a lott dear for you lovely review..I'm so glad that you like my writing..and Surely we can be friendzz..I love making friends..Divyaa this side..:)**

**Zoya Zara : Even I was a bit confused dear Between you and other zoya..Now its all cleared..and I'm extremely sorry dear for getting late..You even asked me to update fast..And Thanks a lott For your review sweetheart..:)**

**Asad And Zoya : Pata hai individually Thanks kyu nahi bola? Becoz you both are very sweet:) I wish you both be togather forever..nd Ya Your names reminded me of Asad and zoya from Qubool hai..and I'm so obliged to know tht my story managed to make you guys smile in your hard time..I Pray That Whatever Problem you both are suffering from gets Vanished asap..Nice to meet u asad..it was a nyc gesture tht u thankd me fr Zoya..and Zoya u cn call mi Divzz or whatevr u want dear..thank you both :)**

**Thanks to Anubhab Mondal,Jannat Fairy,Guest NL,Rajvigirl,Bhumi98,iamdua,Farah, and all the guests..for ur lovely reviews..**

**And Imp Note :**

**Sonia : Dear Thanx a lott for your Review and glad that you love my writing :) And As I said before too Guys, I'm Not going to stop this story..I will write it for Sure..Whatever Story Nehabarve01 is writing..I don't have any clue abt that..and I have my story line very clear In my mind..Nothing related to any other story..Its Just that some people don't stick to their words..anyways can't help it..but my story line is different That's all I wanna Say..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4..:)**

_Monday Morning..8:00 am.._**  
**

_" Kavin...Jaldi kar yaar! Pehele hi din late hona hai kya..Ishita nikal bhi gayi bureau ke liye pata hai..hum dono hi late ho jayenge.."_

_Dushyant Shouted from living room While getting the car keys..It was their first day of duty in CID Mumbai..they were really excited as if it was their first of school..:) _

_" Aa raha hu bhai..2Min ruk nahi sakta tha kya? Maa se baat kar raha tha..Aaj duty ka pehle din hai toh wish karne ke liye phone kiya tha unhone...Aur by the way tuze bhi wish kiya hai unhone.." he said while Locking the door.._

_" Ohh sorry yaar..woh pehle din ki excitement mein sab bhul gaya hu main.."_

_" Ohh teri! Bhulne se yaad aya..car ki chaabi?" Kavin said while slapping his forhead lightly...Hehehe..oftenly guys are very Bhullakad..kabhi kuch bhul jaate hai toh kabhi kuch..;)_

_"Le li hai maine buddhuram..chal ab! Har koyi tere jaisa bhulne wala praani nahi hota..sudhar ja warna pata chala ki yeh hero toh memory loss ka shikaar hai..." _

_Dushyant said while getting into driver's seat..Kavin also sat in and gave him a light smack on his arm..and they Drove off.._

_Every morning is a completely new and Fresh start for us..Each morning brings Some good things,good thoughts, Good people..! Uncertainities are part of our life..Kyuki agar har cheez seedhe tarike se mil jaaye toh Life kaafi boring nahi ho jayegi? Hence, Sometimes Uncertain things, Uncertain people..are good To Meet..Aren't they? ;)_

_...On Other side..._

_" I'm sorry..I'm sorry..please maarna matt meri maa.." Purvi said while runnig down to the colony compound.. where Kajal was already Waiting for her tapping her feet on the ground.._

_" Aaj phir se hum Late ho jayege Purvi..aur woh bhi teri iss Prayer ki wajah se! Pata nahi roj subeh bhagwaan se itna kya maangti hai.." Kajal said sarcastingly.._

_" woh tuze kyu baatau? Pata hai na Maangi hui wish bataane di toh woh puri nahi hoti...Aur meri toh bohot lambi wish list hai...agar har baar tuze batati rahi toh meri wishes bhi bounce ho jayengi..jaise checks bounce hote hai..."_

_Purvi said laughing sheepishely..and Kajal gave her a glare...They rushed out of the gate and hurried towards the bureu..they were already late for duty and that too on a day when Three new officers were joining in and two of them were their seniors...Wow! Such an amazing day to get late na?_

_" Sr. Inspector Kavin Reporting Sir.."_

_" Sr. Inspector Dushyant Reporting Sir.."_

_Everyone's attention turned towards the door..where two tall, Young and Absolutely Dashing officers were standing..A smile crept on everyone's face.._

_" Welcome to Cid Mumbai Kavin And Dushyant.." ACP sir greeted them with is heavy yet Impressively Firm Voice.._

_" Bohot suna thaa tum dono ke baarey mein...Mil kar bohot accha laga.." Daya said smiling warmly at them.._

_"Thank you so much sir..for this warm welcome.." Kavin said shaking hand with Daya.._

_After introduction with everyone..Acp Sir and team including Daya,Sachin,Freddy and other juniors went for investigation of a pending case..whereas Abhijeet,Dushyant and others went to Forensic Lab.._

_Ishita gave a cup of coffee to Kavin and went to collect some files..He stood near the window Sipping the coffee staring at the blue sky...Just when some voices came to his ears.._

_" Purvi..tu jaldi jaa..main Sachin ko ek phone call karke aati hu.."_

_" Haa thik hai..lekin jaldi aana.."_

_She marched inside the bureau without noticing Kavin as his back was facing her...She rushed to her desk and started mummering.._

_" Yeh Mumbai ka Traffic bhi na..Hamesha iski wajah se late hota hai..Ek baar puri duniya hil jayegi lekin yeh traffic nahi hilega..!"_

_She placed her handbag on the desk..and remembered that she had to complete a file..she took the file and was about the work when she spotted a man near window.._

_" arey Sachin..tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Kajal abhi tumhe hi dhundh rahi thi pata hai...aur..yeh kya? Aaj achanak se look change kar diya kya? Total look change?"_

_She took away few steps from her desk holding the file.._

_" aur baaki sab chale gaye kya Investigation ke liye? Pata hai main aaj phir se late ho gayi..Thank god kisi ne pakda nahi..tum bhi please kisi ko batana matt ha.."_

**_Woah..! Kitna bolti hai yeh ladki...saans lene tak ke liye bhi rukti nahi hai shayad..Mumbai ki local ki tarah track pe bhaage hi jaa rahi hai..aur.._**

_" Arey tum chup kyu khade ho? Kisine statue kar diya hai kya?hahaha..Arey Ha! Yaad aya..woh jo naye officers aane wale the aaj woh aa gaye kya? Suna hai bohot strict hai..aur uper se thehre seniors..aur shayad ek sub insp. bhi hai..kuch nahi..strict honge apni Delhi mei yeh toh apni Mumbai hai..kya naam bataya tha unka..umm.."_

_" Purvi..tum akele mein khud se kya baatien kar rahi ho?"_

_She turned to find Sachin and Kajal standing there along with Divya and Karan..and was shocked to see him standing there.._

_" Sachin...? tum yaha ho toh...yeh..?" she asked pointing towards Kavin.._

_" Sr. Inspector Kavin..." He said turning towards her..._

_Her eyes widend in fear..her hands Went cold..and her heartbeats started running like a stallion..she kept starring at the ground Quietly.._

**_Really? oh god Is this really happening to me..aur kya kya baki reh gaya hai Bhagwaan ji? aur aapko mazaa ata hai kya muze har baar kisi nayi museebat mein phasa ne ke liye..actually..Saari galati meri hi hai...! tuze apna muh band rakhna nahi ata kya..Tuze itna zyada bolne ki kya zarurat thi..infact Bolne ki hi kya zarurat thi...Hamesha toh itni chup chap rehti hai toh..."_**

_" Sorry to disturb you miss Purvi..lekin tumne pehle hi itna saara bolke apne muh ko thaka diya hai..aur ab itna sochke kam se kam dimaag ko toh matt thakaiye..." he said with a Playfull smile.._

_" S...Sorry Sir...main sach mein bohot sorry hu..." She said stammering badly..._

_" Ek min..Whats going on here Guys? Koyi muze bataayega Kya chal raha hai yaha..aur Yeh koun hai Sachin?" _

_" Kajal, Yeh hai Sr. Inspector Kavin..aaj hi join kiya hai Inhone hame..aur Kavin, yeh hai Kajal aur yeh hai Purvi..."_

_Kajal smiled and shook hands with him..while Purvi was just standing there Silently..she was still horrified...He noticed that and Decided to Lighten her Mood.._

_" Nice to meet you Kajal...Waise Yeh..Purvi..hamesha hi itna zyada bolti hai ya phir aaj mera welcome karne ke liye Tha Yeh sab..?"_

_He said in a funny manner..for which he gained a good laughter From everyone present there..Purvi who was standing silent till now also gave a warm and heartful laughter on his joke..Which assured him that she was back normal..._

_" Lekin sir..Jo bhi maine kaha usko matlab nahi tha..mera aisa hi hai, tension mein aake kya kya keh jaati hu pata nahi..baki normally main ekdum chup chap rehti hu..ha..sacchi..."_

_she covered up Like an Innocent 5 year old kid Saying ' Mummy maine kuch naahi kiya..sacchi..!' Hahaha...He smiled at her warmly..and kept looking at her.._

_" Relax Purvi...its perfectly Fine..nothing happened..." He said with a smile.._

_" Thank you sir..." She said softly.._

_" Ab yeh Thank you aur sorry ko haatao..Hii I'm Kavin.." He said extending his hand.._

_" Hello Sir...Purvi..." She said smiling and shaking hand.._

_" Chalo Purvi..hume abhijeet sir ne Lab mein bulaya hai..Sachin,Kavin sir..We'll catch up with you guys Very soon.." Kajal said.._

_" Ya sure..." both the guys smiled at them.._

_Both of them turned towards the door to leave..and Kavin smiled at them..In a split of second he called out from behind..._

_" Purvi..."_

_" jee sir?" she turned immediately..._

_" Agali baar se bolte wakt beech mein saans lena matt bhulna.." He said with a smile.._

_" zarur...Nice to meet you Sir..." She Said With one of her cutest smiles..._

_She turned again and Started walking again..She couldn't stop the Strange smile which made its way to hear lips automatically...though the reason was undiscovered yet..But she smiled...He was different..not like other Guys, Warna itna sab sunane ke baad bhi he was behaving so nicely with her...hmm..she couldn't stop the smile...something something.._

_whereas he too was smiling continuously...He remembered whole the incident happend to him..and he smiled delighted..he recognized that she was Pure..Very True..And Very Sweet...Why he was smiling and thinking of her so much..even he didn't knew...Undiscovered Reason..hmm..something something..._

_It became a very special day for both of them..Indeed very special...So many changes,So many surprises were yet to come...But this morning remained as a beauiful memory...Because Haven't I said before...Every morning is a completely New and Fresh Start for us...:) :)_

_._

_._

_._

**Done...! How'z it? Do tell me through your reviews..and Sorry again for getting late...will update soon..Tkcr and Keep smiling..**

**Thank You!**

**\- Divyaa :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Hey Friends...! Divyaa here...:) Let's Go directely To the reviews..:)**

Thank** you Kevidareya123,Ariyan Dobarial and Anubhab Monde and Jannatfairy...for your lovely Reviews..:)**

**Rits1437 : Nothing to say Buddy..I'm really running out of words to Thank you..Everytime..Well, Just want to say that your reviews leave me Speechless..cheers to Our Friendship and All The best Buddy..:)**

Hannrohshasim** : Well My sweetheart, Tumhara Kavin ab aur agey kya kya karega woh toh dekhne jaisa hoga..;) Na na..main nahi bataungi..hehehe..Thanx a lot dear for your review..Aur Tumne jo muze naam diya hai..Woh ab mera official nick name pad gaya hai Shayad..Everyone is calling me Divzz now..! Love you for this Awesome name Swthrt..:)**

**Krutika : Heyyy Krutika...:) Again such a wonderful review...No seriously how do yo do this..Well, Kavin cute hai..Lekin tumse zyada nahi..Hehehe..Glad that you are loving the story..Thank you..:)**

**Becuz IshYant Rockzz : hello dear, First of all Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing it..and Yaa Sure..I'm gonna add ishyant in between..As I've paired them..so I'll Write On them too..:)**

**Nature's Love : Thank you So much dear for such a lovely review..Each and Every thing you wrote was delightfull..Really Enjoyed your review..:)**

**Thank you Guests,pari,sonia,Rajvigirl..for you kind reviews..:)**

**Zara : Hello Zee...Thank you so much for your wonderful review dear..and I wish ki main har roj update kar paati taki Tum itna miss nahi karti..Lekin Kya karu, My 12Th Tutions are starting from tommorow..thats why, Thoda late hoga updates mein..aur woh jo clearification you were asking na..thoda sa wait kar lo sweetheart you'll get to know..:)**

**Zoya : Your Allah Miyan Kehne ki habit hai na..Its very cute dear..:) and glad that you and Asad liked my story and my reply as well..Thank you both..and a big tight hug to Nikhat and Aasiaa..Really you four lovely people..I'm glad that four of you guys like my story..:)**

**...Chapter 5...:)**

...In the Evening...

( If impossible then Listen to the song its from Jaane tu ya Jaane na...or eles just reeld the lyrics..dont skip)

**Kahin toh..Kahi toh..hogi woh..**

**Duniya jaha tu mere sath hai...**

**Jaha main..jaha tu..aur** jaha** bas tere mere jazbaat hai...**

**Hoti jaha subeh** _Teri...Palkon_** ki kirno mein..**

**Lori jaha..chaand ki suney teri..baahon mein...**

**Jaane na kahan woh duniya hai..Jaane na woh hai bhi ya nahi...**

**Jaha meri zindagi muzse...itni khafah nahi...**

_The Lyrics Of beautiful Song Soothed someone's Soul..It felt as if This song Was meant For the incident which happend today...Whole Ball room was occupied by the melodious beauty of music...He glanced at her with the corner of eyes..she also Lifter her eye lids and Moved her gaze towards him..Thats when their eyes met with each other..As they were standing out side the ball room of a huge five star hotel.._

_" Kavin..Ek kaam karte hai Tum aur Purvi Club ke manager se puchtach karo aur Main aur Kajal neeche jakar puchtach karte hai..."_

_Sachin said which made both of them to come out of the trance...Kavin looked at him with a Umm-What-did-you-say? Look..._

_" ha..ha tum sahi keh rahe ho.." He managed to Get back in reality.._

_" Sir..Aap thik toh hai na?" Kajal asked..Purvi looked at Kavin with a nervous+ worried look..he too looked at her and Then at Kajal.._

_" Main bilkul thik hu Kajal..Let's get moving..jaldi se puchtach khatam karte hai..waise bhi shaam se raat hone aayi hai..."_

_" Ya You are right.."_

_Sachin and Kajal moved towards the lobby..Whereas Kavin and Purvi stood there..He looked at her but this time She Didn't..she Shifted her gaze to other side..Why? The question lies in middle..may be the previous Eye Lock made her to avoid this one...Though He wasn't sure about the reason..Never the less He chose to keep it smiple.._

_" Chalo..andar chalte hai.." he said getting back into the duty mode..._

_" Hmm..." She said While Looking downwards..._

_She was Standing near the door..he stretched his right hand to push the door to open..She did the same thing at the same time...And There They were..His hand was on her's..It was not done on purpose..It just happend..! And at the very next second they were lost again...Well you know what's the toughest part in Love is to Take a hold of yourself..and Not to get lost in your partner..Love is So Selfless..isn't it?_

**Saanse ****kho gayi hai kiski aahon mein...**

**Main kho gayi hu jaane kisiki baahon mein..**

**Manjheelon se raahe Dhundhti chali...**

**Manjheel kho gayi hai kahi Rahoon mein...**

_Both of them weren't in this world..They were just lost somewhere in each other...And the beautiful song enhanced the beauty of the moment...her heartbeats Ran faster and faster..as her hand was still below his...Strange current was passing through her body...Whereas he felt that this hand was only made for him...so that he could hold that one in his hand forever...and they get disappeard somewhere...away from everything..from everyone...Just him and Her..._

_He slowly moved his other hand towards her's and gently Removed Her hand which was below his...She didn't know how to react..she was just starring at him..and trying to control her heartbeats...He sighed a bit..and pushed the Door..._

_" After you..." He said while pointing towards inside..._

_she didn't said anything..not a single word...After this incident what she is supposed to say? She was running short of words..she moved inside quietly without making an eye contact with him.._

**Kahin toh...Kahi toh..hai nasha..**_  
_

**Teri meri har mulaakat mein...**

**Hothon se...hothon ko...**

**Chumati..O..rehti hai hum har baat pe..**

**Kehti hai..fizaa jaha...**

**Teri zameen..aasman...**

**Jahan hai tu..meri Hansi...meri khushi..meri jaaaaan...**

**Jaane na kahan woh duniya hai...jaane na woh hai bhi ya nahi...**

**Jahan meri zindagi muzse...itni khafah nahi...**

_...on other side..._

_" Thank you so much..agar zarurat padi toh hum apko wapas bulayenge..."_

_Sachin said while shaking hands with the manager..and moved along with Kajal.._

_" lagta hai iss manager pe nazar rakhni padegi..kyu Sachin?"_

_" ha Kajal..aur yeh bhi hai ki..." He stopped in middle as he noticed her feeling a bit uneasy.._

_" Kajal..? Are you okay?" he said holding her arm..She smiled a little and pretended as if she was okay..but he Cought her.._

_" Jhoot matt bolo Kajal..aao chalo mere sath.." he helped her to sit on a chair.._

_" waiter..1 orange Juice..jaldi..Kajal tum kuch aur logi?" He asked looking at her.._

_" Nahi Sachin...iski koyi zarurat nahi hai..main ekdum thik hu..bas thodi si weakness aa gayi thi.."_

_" weakness aa gayi thi..aur keh rahi ho ki thik ho? kya yaar...Tum kyu apna khayaal nahi rakhti Kajal...pata hai muze kitni chinta hoti hai Tumhare bina..."_

_he realised what he was about to say..she looked at him with joyful eyes..and blinked twice..._

_" Lo juice pee lo..you'll feel better..." He said while giving her the juice..and she started drinking it.._

_" Aur ab tum seedha ghar jaaogi..main Daadi ko call karke bata raha hu.." he said while taking out the mobile phone.._

_" Nahi nahi ruko..." she said holding hand in order to stop him..They looked at each other and smiled lightly..._

_" woh main yeh keh rahi thi ki..daadi ko matt batana warna woh tension le lengi..aur naa hi Purvi ko..please.."_

_" hmm..lekin ek shart pe.." he said Putting his mobile back in the pocket.._

_" kaisi shart?"_

_" Yahi ki tum muze apna khayaal rakhne dogi..' He said with a warm And caring smile..._

_" Kuch pata chala Sachin?" they turned to see Kavin and Purvi there.._

_" ha..woh main batata hu..filhal yaha se chalte hai..."_

_Four of them moved outside the hotel and Sat in the car to drive back at the beareu..._

_...In the car..._

_" Hello..."_

_" Kaha hai tu Kavin? main aur Ishita kab se wait kar rahe hai tera bureau mein..."_

_Sachin signed him to keep the phone on speaker...He nodded in yes..and Kept it on loud speaker..._

_" Hello Dushyant..Sachin bol raha hu..." Sachin said in a pleasent Voice.._

_" Hey Sachin..."_

_" accha tum aur Ishita Bureau ke bahar ho na?"_

_" haa.."_

_" Great..Wohi pe wait karo hum log aa hi rahe hai..aur main Vivek aur Tasha ko bhi inform kar deta hu..hum sab Milke aaj party Karenge..."_

_" Ohh What an Idea Sir ji...hahaha..Jaldi aa jao Guys..hum yahi wait karte hai..."_

_"okay..We'll be there in 10.."_

_they disconnected the call and Smiled widely...Whereas Purvi whispered to Kajal.._

_" Yeh kin dono ke sath party karne ka plan bana hai?"_

_" Pata nahi yaar..Jaanti toh main bhi nahi inn dono ko..shayad Yeh log woh do new joins honge jo Kavin Sir ke sath aaye the.."_

_Purvi Nodded her head in Yes and Moved her gaze at the window.._

**_Ajeeb baat hai..Muze aisa kyu lag raha hai ki Yeh naam kahi sune hue hai...Kya chakkar hai..aur aaj jo hotel mein hua woh kya tha..Pata nahi kyu lekin woh jo bhi hua..kuch alag tha..Oh god, pata nahi Kavin Sir kya soch rahe honge mere Baarey mein..Kitna Embarrasing tha woh sab.._  
**

_She glanced at him..he was unaware of that..he was chatting and laughing with Sachin..she smiled looking at him..and immediately covered the smile.._

_...After few min..._

_They reached the parking lot of the bureau..and got out from the car..but found nobody..four of them started to look here and there..Suddenly Kavin felt a hard smack on the shoulder.._

_" Kaha The yaar tum log...Kitna wait karvaya..."_

_they turned to see Dushyant, Ishita, Vivek and Tasha standing there.._

_" 5 min late ho gaye..iska matlab yeh nahi hai ki tu mera kandha ukhaad de..samjha.."_

_Kavin pouted while rubbing his Shoulder..Everyone smiled at him..Whereas Purvi was Starring confusingly at Ishita...She had a feeling that This face was Known to her..She saw her somewhere..but exactly Where? She didn't stress her mind.._

_" hello Kajal..Dushyant here..and she is Ishita..."_

_Dushyant and Ishita smiled and Introduced themselves to Her..She smiled and they started to talk..while everybody was busy in chatting Kavin Noticed Purvi..She was still confused about Dushyant and Ishita.._

_" Lagta hai aap zyada bolna pasand nahi karti..Miss...?" Dushyant Asked with a smile.._

_" Purvi.." Kavin Abrruped in split of A second.._

_Dushyant gave him a suspecious look..Kavin Composed himself and said.._

_" Her Name is Purvi..Aur ha..woh sach mein zyada bolna pasand nahi karti.." He said while grinning at her.._

_" accha..tuze bada pata hai kyu?" Dushyant said while raising an eyebrow at him.._

_" haa..muzse accha aur koun jaanta hai.." he said with a sigh..Remembering the morning's incident..;)_

_All of them moved towards the car to Drive off for the party..The day was very Eventful..Surely,so many things happened in a single day..First meet..Introduction..some strange understanding..Some strange feelings..Some strange incidents...but Isn't it True that whatever happens in our life..is for a reason..:)_

_._

_._

**Done with The chapter..I'm sorry Guys I know it was short..But, running a bit busy..As I mentioned above My 12th classes are starting from tommorow..I'll try to update on time..Don't worry friends..I won't be too late..Till then Keep smiling and Stay happy..**

**Thank You!**

**\- Divyaa :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : Hiieee...How are you all? I hope sab ekdum happy happy hongey..:) Lets go directly to the Reviews..ready? Ready Steady Po! :)**

**Krutika : Ab agar mera suger level badh gaya na toh you'll be The reason for that..Everytime you give such sweet reviews..Aur ha faint matt hona plz yaar..warna meri story Koun padhega? Hehehe..Thank you :)**

**Zara : hello zee! Kaise ho? zyada Wait karwaya na maine..I'm so sorry for that yaar..aur apke papers kaise the? my wishes are with you dekhna apko Bohot acche marks milenge..and I'm so glad that you're liking the story line...Love u dear nd tight huggz :)**

**Drizzle1640 : 1st of all I really loved you name..its awesm..and You can call me whatever you like swthrt..but if we are of same age then just add ' vyaa' after That ' Di ' nd Thank You..:)**

**P1 and Becuz IshYant Rockzz : Thank a lott to both of you deary's..and I'm really sorry guys as I couldn't add IshYant in this chpter..but I'll definately add them in next chapter..Promise..And Thanks again for your support guys..:)**

**Thank you Guest NL, Rajvigirl, Pari, Shah khanam,Kavi lover20, Jannat fairy, Anubhab Kavin Fan For you Lovely reviews :)**

**Thank you All the Guests For their continuous Support..But Please mention your names Guys So That I can Thank you all by your names..:)**

**Zoya : Hello Sweethrt! How'z you? aur kal tumhara result tha na? I'm sorry I couldn't update before your results dear..Kaisa aya result? I know bohot bohot acha aya hai..Party kab milegi? We want Treat! hehehe..:) Love you Dear and Do tell us about your results..:)**

**Idea wali Guest : I'm Sorry dear I addressed you By this name Idea wali Guest..but you didn't mention your name na..thats why..So 1St of all Plz let me know your name..and Ya! When I was reading your suggestion, Muze bhi aisa laga that I've heard it before frm smwhr..If I'm not wrong, Then Is it similar to That Daily soap of Nisha and Kabir? I don't remember the name..as I don't watch daily soaps..bt I've heard about it from my Sis..So Ya..Concept is really intresting and I like it..Definately I'll write on this concept Very very soon..:)**

**Crazyforpurvi : Its perfectly fine dear..aap ne story padhi yahi bohot hai mere liye..Thank you very much for your lovely Review..:)**

**Rits1437 : I've kept you in last for a purpose You see..Tula thankyou nko,appreciation pn nako,sorry tar bilkul ch nako..mgh ata Kay Phatke deu? Hmm? Every time you give such wonderful Reviews and when I say Thank you You say you don't want it..But I have A solution to this too..Mandal Aaple Khup khup Aabhari ahe Bara ka? ;) See Shuddh Marathi language madhe Thank you..Ata nakhare nako ha tuze..gapchup ghe..:) All the best..:)**

**Chapter 6...:)**

**.**

**.**

_" Welcome to my Home sweet Home Everybody.."_

_Sachin said while welcoming everyone Inside his house..It was late in night and Everyone was tired due to work and Investigation.._

_" bas aisa hi rukha sukha welcome karoge kya yaar? Bohot bhuk lagi hai..Pehle dinner karwa .." _

_" yeh Vivek toh hamesha se hi bhukkad hai..khaane ke alawa issey kuch sujhey toh na.."_

_" Iski toh yeh puraani Aadat hai Tasha..maalum hai muze isiliye maine already order kar diya hai.."_

_Soon Everyone Settled down and had Dinner with some normal Chit Chats..During this time all of them told some more things about theirselves,Got to know some more things about each other..and Got along very nicely.._

_After The wonderful Dinner, Everyone was Relaxing in living room.._

_" It was such an Awesome Dinner yaar..Maine toh bohot enjoy kiya bhai.." Dushyant said.._

_" Enjoy toh maine Bhi bohot kiya Dushyant..Din bhar ki thakaan mit gayi...' Vivek followed him.._

_" Arey Abhi se Sustaane matt lago tum log..yeh dekho main kya laya hu.." Sachin said while coming out of kitchen With A tray of Glasses full of juice.._

_" Juice? lekin abhi abhi toh hum ne khana khaya...phir yeh Juice?" Purvi asked.._

_" Purvi..Yeh Ek game ke liye hai..Which we are gonna play right here right now.." Sachin continued.._

_" Game..sounds Fun..For Sure we are gonna Try it..but What's The game?" Ishita Asked utterly excited.._

_" The game is ' Never Have I Ever '..." _

_Everyone's face lit up with joy and Excitement..As its really Cheering to have fun and relax With friends after such a long and Hectic day..They Were going to have some really Awesome Time and Much needed boost This night..Thats for Sure.._

_Now as we all know the rules of this game and how it is played...For those who don't know and for those who've forgotten a bit..No worries ; I'll explain you In Short..As per the Title of the game ' Never Have I Ever ' You are supposed to say something Which you haven't done in your lifetime yet. And the other Participents who have done that Will Take a sip from their glass..So the game goes on and on further like that..Ex : If Its my turn, I'll Say ' Never Have I ever sang a song' And If Any one of you friends Have done it before Then You'll Take a sip from your drink.I hope sab ko samjh gaya hoga..:) Samjh gaye na?_

_Soon everyone sat around a big round table with their glasses Front of them..and The Game started With Sachin Himself..._

_" Never Have I Ever went on a Blind date..."_

_Next By Tasha.._

_" Never Have I Ever Been To any Isolated beach.."_

_Next By Kajal.._

_" Never Have I Ever Enjoyed the Sunset from a hill station..."_

_Next By Vivek..._

_" Never Have I Ever Went for a long drive with my Love..."_

_Wishes kept on coming out On and On...Atmosphere became utterly happy, light and Cheery..all of them were having fun As if they were friends from ages...You See That's the X- Factor of Term Friendship...It can make Two strangers to Realise that They are Alike..and They can be Friends for sure.._

_I've heard from somewhere that Friendship is born at the moment, When one person says to another : " What! You too? I Thought I was the only one.." :) Jisne bhi Likha hai ya kaha hai..Sir ji tussi Great ho..._

_" Excuse me Friends...Main bas abhi aayi ek call kar ke..."_

_His attention stuck On her..as she moved away at the backyard of the house...He felt something strange with her...He tried hard to stop himself and not to follow her..But Failed.._

_She was in backyard standing against the railing..So engrossed in herself that she didn't had the clue of somebody standing behind her..._

_" lagta hai Aap kuch bhul gayi thi Madam.." He said while extending her Glass to her..which she purposfuly left there.. _

_She came out of her thoughts and spotted him..blinked a few times..and He just smiled at her...She took the glass and Looked down Being silent...he Came near and Stood by her side.._

_" Toh..Khatam ho gaya..?" He asked while adjusting his jacket.._

_" Nahi na..Pura ka Pura Bhara hua hai..Khatam karne ka chance hi kaha mila muze..baki sab ka dekha Glass aadha khatam ho chuka tha aur mera..."_

_He chuckled and said..." Main Call ki baat kar raha tha Purvi..."_

_Oh god..! Again She lost control over her toungue..? What was he asking about and what answer she gave..without thinking...She Was now absolutely Embarrased and stood there Silent...Moving the glass in her hand Back and Fourth..._

_" Tumhari yeh Bolne ki aadat.." he said while rubbing his eyebrow lightly with his thumb..and smiling at her.._

_" I'm.."_

_" Ohh please..ab Sorry matt kehna..samjhi?"_

_" Ok..nahi kahungi.." She said _

_" Hmm..Good..ab iss bhare hue glass ki kahani kya hai..jara batayengi aap? ya phir main iss glass se hi puch lu..?"_

_she giggled a bit..." Glass Se puchna..that sounds so.."_

_" Stupid...Right?" _

_He completed the sentence..She smiled widely at him again and he sighed in relief and Said.._

_" Thank god..ab chalo batao,kya baat hai? tum game beech mein chod ke kyu aa gayi?"_

_" Woh..Jo Jo baatein Sab log bata rahe the..Sunset wali baat..phir woh beach wali baat..aur woh blind date..maine inn mein se kuch bhi nahi Kiya hai Kabhi bhi..." She Said innocently.._

_" hmm..toh yeh baat hai..waise kyu? Tumne kuch bhi nahi kiya Iski wajah?"_

_" Wakt nahi mila kabhi..aur bhi bohot reasons hai..jo main aap ko.."_

_" I understand Purvi...hum aaj subeh hi mile hai aur main tumhe Yeh sab puch raha hu..Its okay..main samjh sakta hu ki sab kuch batana asaan nahi hota..woh bhi kisi aise insaan ko jise aap thik se jaante bhi nahi..."_

_She nodded lightly..And Kept looking at other direction.._

_" Accha toh yeh sab chodo..isko hatao side mein..Mere paas tumhare iss bhare glass ki problem ka solution hai..." Kavin said flashing a bright smile at her.._

_" accha? kya solution hai?" She asked being a little curious.._

_" Hold on..just 1min ha..I'll be back..tab tak aankhein band karna..kholna nahi ha.." He said while running inside the house.._

_She closed the eyes..and Waited..She was very curious from inside but didn't let the feelings to come on face..He Came back quickly and smiled at her.._

_" ha..ab aankhein kholo..." _

_He said..She quickly opened her eyes and Looked at him.._

_" Yeh...? "_

_" Yeh Mera glass hai..Jo ki almost Empty hai...Dekho, Kuch bhi nahi bachaa hai isme.." He said showing her his glass.._

_" ha..bilkul.." She said casually.._

_" hmm..Toh iska kya matlab hai? jara samjhaogi? "_

_" Iska Toh yeh hi matlab hai ki Aap ne aaj tak apni sari wishes puri ki hai..Jo aapne chaha hai woh aapne kiya hai..and that's really commendable sir..." She said.._

_" Naa..Galat jawab miss Purvi..." He said smiling at her.._

_" Iss ka matlab yeh hai ki maine Yeh jagah khali kar di hai Apni nayi wishes ke liye..kyuki jo Pehle wishes thi woh toh maine Puri kar li..ab kya?" _

_" kya?" She asked curiously..as her facial expressions started to change..Her mood Was taken away somewhere eles..From which she was totally unaware.._

_Meanwhile He took her glass from her hand and started pouring the juice into his empty one.._

_" Aur kya..Ab Nayi wishes aayengi..jo yeh khali jagah bhar dengi..phir chahe woh meri apni ho ya phir..kisi aur ki...Dekho mera glass phir se bhar gaya..aur tumhara toh khali bhi ho gaya..See.."_

_She was Totally Shaken by his act..How amazingly he took away her sorrow..What Simplicity..! Absolutely No Drama, No heavy dialouges and No typical Motivational speeches..Nothing! Just 3 words..Simple! Sweet! Magical! Enough..these 3 words are just enought to describe Kavin's Act..It was just Amazing! Becoz You See ' Simplicity Is Not that simple to Persue Indeed , Is It? '_

_" Seedhe seedhe kahu toh..Wishes and dreams do come true..Isiliye Purvi, wishes aur dreams rakhna bohot imp. hai..Kyuki Agar tum chaho toh kuch bhi kar sakti hu..Insaan jo chahe woh kar sakta hai..apni har wish Puri kar sakta hai.."_

_" Lekin sir, har wish jo ham chahte hai woh toh puri nahi ho sakti na.."_

_"Ha..agar Kuch aisa hai jo Hum se pura nahi ho sakta toh phir Woh Hai na.."_

_" woh?"_

_" ha..Wohi.." he said while pointing upwards..._

_" Jo cheeze insaan ke hath mein nahi hoti, unko bhagwaan ke liye chod dena chahiye..Ya toh woh khud usey pura kar dete hai..ya phir Apna koyi Substitude bhej dete hai jo hamare liye woh wish puri kar de..samjhi?" _

_He asked smiling at her..she squelled in excitement and Joy..With twinkling eyes.._

_" bilkul samjh gayi...Meri wishlist bhi bohot bohot lambi hai...bohot kuch soch rakha hai maine.. aur ab aapki baatein sunane ke baad I Believe ko woh sab zarur purey honge.." :) :)_

_He was so happy and satisfied from inside to see her sparkling smiling face..Her smile was Mesmerizing..absolutely Fascinating..._

_" Exactly Purvi...Sab kuch Pura hoga..dekh lena tum..I've heard from somewhere ki yeh jo hamari life hai na..Its like a Wishing well..Wohi jo fairy tales mein hoti thi..jisme coin daalke wish maangne par woh puri ho jaati thi.."_

_" Ya ya..I remember.." She said Chirping.._

_" Haa..toh Hamari life bhi ek type ki wishing well hi hai..Jitni marzi chaho utni wishes Maang lo isse..Saari puri kar degi ye Zindagi..bas Sacchai aur Himmat ke coins daalti raho.. Dekhna sab kuch mil jayega.."_

_Okay..Now This person surely got something...something Really magical...She was just taken aback with his words..He got a very special Quality to change adverse situations into Happier ones..When the convo. started ; What was her Mood..and Now, Just look at the girl...Is She Thesame silent girl? _

_" Sir ek baat kahu..?"_

_" ha zarur..."_

_" aapki baatein bohot acchi lagti hai..sunane mein bhi aur samjhne mein bhi.."_

_" Ho sakta hai shayad..Lekin main ek aur baat kahu? Sunogi?"_

_" Ha bilkul.."_

_" Tum jo ho..Woh shayad tum janti nahi..ya phir janana nahi chahti..Asal mein You are a chirpy Girl Purvi..tumhe bolna, dher saari baatein karna Pasand hai...aur yeh muzse Zyada acchi tarah koyi nahi jaanta..muze subeh hi pata chal gaya tha..See I don't know Whats the reason behind your silence..Aaj hi mile hai aur yeh sab keh raha hu..It must be sounding strange to you...but all I can say for now is Jo bhi mann mein hota hai..bas bol diya karo..Just say it..Everyone will accept it as Its Your thinking Purvi..lekin aise gumsum matt raha karo..it'll hurt yourself..Just speak up and Be you.."_

_She remained stunned after Listening..she didn't know what to say..Because what he was saying was True..but she Had no words to utter..Sometimes situation take such turns that they leave us speechless..So its better to keep silence and give it some time.._

_" Hello? Kahan kho gayi...I think ab hame Chalna chahiye andar, warna sab ko lagega ki main tumhe kahi bhaga ke le gaya.." _

_she came out of her trance..and found him smiling at her..She too laughed a bit..and nodded..they started moving inside..._

_" bohot raat ho chuki hai..Tum aur Kajal ghar kaise jaa rahi ho? kaho toh main drop kar deta hu.."_

_" Nahi Sir woh Sachin drop karne wala hai..aap chinta matt kijiye.."_

_" Pakka na?"_

_" Jee sir..."_

_._

_._

_._

**Bas...Ho gaya...Finally done..do review nd tell me how'z it..Iss baar pakka Jaldi update karungi...Lots of Fun In upcoming chapters..Keep smiling and Stay happy..**

**Thank You!**

**\- Divyaa :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Hello Loveely People..! Divyaa here..:) Thanks a lottt to all those lovely people who reviewed..I'm sorry aaj personally thanks nahi kar paa rahi hu..infact This chapter..kal hi update ho jana chahiye tha muzse..but it didn't..I won't give any excuses..My palm and especially Thumb and fingers are paining badly From yest..Tried hard to type but couldn't..Today feeling a bit better..and Here I am..Hope I'm not late..:)**

**And A special message for Srushti - Your b'day is on 16th may..Thanx a lot for letting us know dear..so that we all can wish you..:) and No need to say please dear..Sure, I'll write a KaVi Os for you..Friend kaha hai na? toh demand karo..request nahi..:) agli baar se remember, No pleases okay..:)**

**Chapter 7..:)**

_._

_._

_Sometimes we don't recognise that when and how a complete stranger become a friend..and makes his way in our life automatically..You see sometimes it happens ; that The person whom we've met just a few time ago..steps in and it automatically feels that they've something special magic in his persona...What he says..what he does..all seems so right..But do we ever think that why is it so? _

_Is it because Of Love? Ohh please..are you kidding me? How can You fall in love with someone to whom you met just a day ago..Its Love..Not instant noodles..Which you get done in three mins...But than..If not love then what must be the reason...? Question marks...Question marks..._

_" Maine tumhe College ka address bhej diya hai..Tum 4ro college jaake puchtach karo..aur Muze updates dete rehna..Ok Dushyant..?"_

_" Jee sir..We are on the way sir..jo bhi pata chalta hai main apko Batata hu.."_

_" Ok..All the best.."_

_Dushyant disconnected the call and checked the message in which the address was provided.._

_" Kaha hai yeh college Dushyant?" Kavin asked.._

_" zyada dur nahi hai yaha se..Yaha se 10min ki duri par hai.."_

_" Sir...college ka naam kya hai?" Purvi asked.._

_" Koyi SPACE Music acadamy hai.." _

_" Ohh..Sir SPACE toh Mumbai ka sabse bada aur Sabse accha music college hai.."_

_" Purvi..phir toh woh bohot well-known hoga na?" Ishita questioned.._

_" Bade bade jurm Aksar aise well-known colleges mein hi chupaye jaate hai Ishita..taaki College ki reputation pe koyi asar na pade.."_

_After 10-15 mins of more driving they reached The college and entered inside...bunches of College kids wandering here and there with there instruments such as guitar's and etc..The atmosphere there was very chirpy and candid..it was fun.._

_A smile crept on four of their faces..As They recollected the old memories of their college days..That Super cool College life..:) those funny and ravishing moments...:) Well, College life is indeed one of the most special period of one's life..:)_

_" Excuse me? Kya aap hame Juhi, Riya, Arnav aur Rahul ke baarey mein kuch bata sakte hai? Hum CID se hai.." Dushyant said while showing the batch to Boys dom room Moderator..._

_" Jee..main batata hu sir..Arnav aur Rahul ke barey mein..Lekin Juhi aur Riya Ke barey mein apko Bhavna ji bata sakti hai.."_

_" Yeh Bhavna ji Koun hai..?"_

_" Girls hostel ki moderator hai Bhavna ji.."_

_" Ok..Purvi aur Ishita..Tum dono jake pata karo aur Jitni zyada jaankari mil sake utna behtar hai.." Kavin said.._

_" Yeh Bhavna ji kaha hongi?" Purvi asked the man.._

_" madam Agey se pehla left..wohi par hai unka office.."_

_" Ok..Sir.." Ishita and Purvi Nodded and moved away..._

_...After Some time..._

_" Jee Acp sir..Yaha se Yeh pakki information mili hai inn chaaro students ke baarey mein.." Dushyant said.._

_" That's great Dushyant..Yeh toh iss case ko aaine ki tarah saaf kar dega..Well done all of you..tum chaaro ne bohot accha kam kiya hai.."_

_" Thank you sir..Hum ne woh files bhijwa di hai..bureau mein.."_

_" Ab toh yeh case solve ho hi gaya samjho.."_

_" Jee sir..Hum yaha se nikal hi rahe hai..thodi der mein pohoch jayege.."_

_" Ok.."_

_" Kya keh rahe the Acp Sir?" Kavin asked leaning against the car.._

_" Case jald hi solve ho jayega..Aur Bohot hi khush the hamare kaam se.." Dushyant said smiling at him and Sitting on the Bonet of the car.._

_" Not bad bhai..Waise iss mein aadha credit toh Purvi aur Ishita ko bhi jaata hai..Kyu?" _

_" Ha..lekin woh dono hai kaha?" Dushyant asked..._

_" Pata nahi..Ishita ka phone toh aya tha..aur maine unko Yaha Gate ke paas ane ke liye bhi keh diya tha.." _

_" Abhi tak toh aa jana chahiye tha unn dono ko..kahi kuch gadbad toh nahi?" Dushyant Asked a bit tensed.._

_" Yaha pe wait karne se kuch nahi hoga..Chal chalke dekhte hai.." _

_Both of them Rushed inside the college..and started looking for Them..They searched here and there..everywhere..After sometime they reached to the Basketball court..where they spotted bunch of college students..and Few girls playing basketball.._

_" Kaha chali gaya yaar yeh dono?" Kavin said while moving his hand through his hair.._

_" I think..We've found them.." Dushyant replied in a completely Amazed tone.._

_" Kya matlab?" Kavin asked confusingly.._

_" Woh dekh.." he said while pointing in front.._

_Actually the scene was ; Few college students were playing basketball..and other's were cheering for them..It seemed that they were in a team..and The next thing was really unexpected for everyone...Ishita had the hold of basketball and Purvi was co-ordinating with her..ready to recive the pass..._

_" Ishita..Basketball khel rahi hai..aur woh bhi..."_

_" Purvi Ke sath..." Kavin completed Dushyant's sentence.._

_Both of them looked at each other with :0 :0 wide expressions..and started to walk towards the same direction..Purvi and Ishita Were so much in to the game..they were enjoying so much that they didn't even notice Kavin and Dushyant standing in front of them.._

_" What A Brilliant Basket That was Purvi...! " one of the team player said patting Purvi's back.._

_" Thank you..Lekin all credit goes to Ishita..she played really Well.." Purvi said..._

_" Its nothing like that okay..Purvi..Tum Maan kyu nahi leti that you are an amazing Player.." Ishita said giving her a side hug..:)_

_" Aap dono ka bohot bohot shukariya..aap dono ne jo field positions dikhayi aur jo tricks samjhayi..Woh humey bohot bohot kaam ayengi..Really..We needed help..and both of you just helped us a lot.." The captain of team said.._

_" Our Pleasure..aur Ab humey chalna chahiye..we are getting late..Kyu Purvi?..." Ishita smiled.._

_" Ya..You're right..we should get going now.." _

_Both of them turned to leave just when they spotted Kavin and Dushyant standing there..With these huge smiles on their faces..before saying anything they marched up to them.._

_" Itne time baad bhi..apni basketball skills bhuli nahi tum..Kyu Ishita.." Dushyant said While giving her a light hug.._

_" Time chahe kitna bhi ho jaye..Khiladi Kabhi apna khel nahi bhulta.." Ishita replied with great confidence.._

_" Well..Somebody has really surprised me.." Kavin said while moving his gaze towards Purvi.._

_" Purvi..Humey mil kar kam se kam ek week ho gaya..Jitna tumhe jaan paya hu..Never expected a basketballer out of you.." he said candidly.._

_" Always expect the Unexpected Sir.." Purvi smiled at him.._

_" Wise Answer..But lemme tell you that was Impressive..Kab se Khel rahi ho?" Dushyant peeped in.._

_" College ke time se hi..I love to play basketball..aur aaj yaha aake jab inn logo ko dekha toh bas apne aap ko rok nahi paayi..." She replied sparkling.._

_" Ishita..kya tumhe bhi basketball pasand hai? kab se? waise tum bohot accha khelti ho..I must say.." She continued.._

_" Thats so sweet of you Purvi..Muze bhi college se hi Shauk hai iss sport ka..hum teeno ek hi college mein padhte the.."_

_Four of them Started to move away from the court..Ishita continued her talk with Purvi.._

_" Tumhe pata hai Purvi..Hum teeno ne college mein bohot enjoy kiya hai..Bohot famous the hum college mein..Ha woh alag baat hai ki...( PlayfullyTonting to Dushyant ) CID officer banane ke baad kuch log Kuch zyada hi serious ho gaye hai..Aur shayad bhool bhi gaye hai ki college time mein Humne kitna mazaa kiya tha.."_

_Purvi laughed under breathe Showing her perfect dimples..Kavin Smiled seeing her smile..Whereas Dushyant decided to have some fun with Ishita..:P_

_" Waise baat toh sahi hai Kavin..aaj iss college mein aa kar purane dino ki yaad aa gayi.." _

_" Bhai tu toh aise keh raha hai jaise Yeh koyi 50-60 saal purani baat hai..zyada nahi bas 3 saal purani baat hai yeh..hum college se pass out hue hai.."_

_" Toh Chal..ussi 3 saal puraani baat ko phir se yaad karte hai.."_

_" matlab? ek min..tu kya karna chahta hai Dushyant?" Kavin asked a bit confused.._

_" Pata chal Jayega..2 min. ruk.." _

_he walked towards a group of Girls and boys..who were sitting in the Auditorium..and were looking quiet tensed..It seemed that a very serious convo. was going on between them.._

_" What the Hell Dude! Only 5 days are left for Musicana..and We haven't prepared anything yet..Hamare paas ek dhang ka idea bhi nahi hai ki hum kya perform karenge..kounsa song karenge..Nothing..! " A guy with the guitar yelled in frustration.._

_" Suggestion chahiye Dost..?" _

_Everyone's gaze turned towards the voice..To find Four people standing there..The guitar guy said.._

_" Filhaal toh...ha.." _

_" Ok dost..tension na le..bas dekhta ja..shayad tum logo ko apna song mil jaaye.." Dushyant said..and turned towards Kavin.._

_" chal..its time to Make some moves Buddy..Akhir inhe..( to Ishita ) bhi toh pata chale ki College mein humney kitna enjoy kiya tha.."_

_Kavin smiled at him playfully and nodded in agreement..Ishita and Purvi kept looking at them like What-are-these-guys-gonna-do.._

_" Kavin sir..aap..sure toh.." Purvi was asking him.._

_" Always expect the unexpected Purvi..." He smiled at her.._

**BG Music..From film Dil Dhadakane do..( If possible then try to listen to the song..But don't imagine Kavin,Purvi, Dushyant and Ishita in those Red and Blue colourful Clothes..;) Infact the outfits they wear in show are very cool and decent..:) )**

**Har dil ki apni taal hai..**

**apana hi ikraar hai.. ( Dushyant started to walk downstairs)**

**Har dil ki apani Dhadkan..**

**Apni hi ek aag hai..( Kavin followed him doing same step)**

**Jazbaat pighale pighale..hai toh kyu na ho..**

**khayalaat behke behke...hai toh kyu na ho..**

**( Both at the Centre..doing the picturised core step..near the students group)**

**Har dil dhadkane do...**

**dil dhadkane do...**

**dil dhadkane do...**

**( Again moving at Purvi and Ishita and extending their hands to them )**

**Log kya kahenge?**

**chodo saare aise tum bahane..**

**dil dhadkane do...**

**( four of them doing the Key step along with rythmatic clapping..)**

**Har lamhe ko jo puri tarah se nahi jee sakey...**

**Haaton mein jo uske Ho jaam phir bhi nahi pee sakey...**

**( Dushyant saying this line..This time only Ishita and him are in the centre )**

**Zindagi hai kya jaane woh kya..**

**Khushiyon ko pehchane woh kya..**

**( Ishita continues the song with him..)**

**Hum toh yahi samjhayenge usse...**

**Sapne jo hai sajane thode se bano deewaane..**

**Har dil dhadkane do..**

**dil dhadkane do..**

**dil dhadkane do...( Ishita and Dushyant Singing and dancing together..)**

**Duniya jo bura maane..maane banke tum anjaane..**

**Dil dhadkane do...**

**Zindagi ke sau rang hai..**

**Yeh baat sun lo jaan lo..(Kavin said while coming forward..)**

**Sabke apne hi dhang hai..**

**Yeh baat samjho maan lo..( Purvi said While leaning against him..)**

**Koyi jo khoya khoya hai toh kyu na ho...**

**Koyi jo badla badla hai toh kyu na ho..( Kavin and Purvi danced togather..)**

**Har dil dhadkane do..**

**dil dhadkane do..**

**dil dhadkane do..**

**( four of them again coming togather and pulling other students too the dance floor..)**

**Duniya jo bura maane..maane banke tum anjaane..**

**Dil dhadkane do...**

**Ho..sapne jo hai sajaane Thode se Bano dewaane...**

**har dil dhadkane do..**

**dil dhadakane do..**

**dil dhadkane do..**

_Four of them finished getting into the proper Dancing position..By the time they Finished whole auditorium was full of claps and aplous..All the students including the group looked massively Impressed.._

_" Woah! That was just Amazing Man..! " The guitar guy Said giving high fives to Dushyant and Kavin.._

_" I hope you got the solution.." Kavin said with a smile.._

_The guy just called for a group hug..and They had a really sweet moment in that group hug..and after sometime they departed frorm the college.._

_...In The Car..._

_" Aaj toh bhai Mazaa aa gaya..Aisa laga jaise hum apne puraane dino mein wapas chale gaye.." Kavin said stretching his arms.._

_" Ha..mazaa toh bohot aya aur Daya sir ne bataya ki case bhi solve ho gaya hai..Bohot hi accha din tha.."_

_" Ishita..tum thik toh ho na? tumhari tabiyat kuch thik nahi lag rahi..kya hua?" Purvi asked her holding her hand.._

_Dushyant and Kavin looked at her in concern..Dushyant got worried in split of a sec.._

_" Kya ho raha hai Ishita? fever jaisa lag raha hai ya phir Chakkar?" Dushyant asked.._

_" Arey tension matt lo tum log bas thoda sa fever hai.." Ishita Said.._

_" Aisa kaise..Oh god..tumhara sar kitna garam hai Ishita..aur keh rahi ho kuch nahi..Sir hum abhi ke abhi doctor ke pas ja rahe hai..chaliye.." Purvi ordered.._

_" lekin Purvi.." Ishita tried to Say something.._

_" Chup karo Ishita..Purvi sahi keh rahi hai..Kavin Car Left lo.." Dushyant added.._

_Purvi made Ishita to Keep her head on her shoulder and started patting her forehead..Kavin took the car on the way to nearby clinic..._

_._

_._

_._

**Ho gaya...! IshYant scene to be continued in next chpter and A turning point in KaVi's life..Lots of imp. stuff in next chapter..stay tuned..!**_  
_

**And before going ; Take a note that Daant aur haath ka dard can really irritate the hell out of a person..hehehehe ;) ;)**

**Thank You!**

**\- Divyaa :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : Heyy Friendzz..:) I'm Extremely sorry for being super late this time..pata hai purey 2 weeks ho gaye..abhi tak aap sab gussa ho gaye honge muzse..Ki Bhai ek hi toh story chala rahi hai aur usme bhi itna late kar diya..Sach kahu toh Na hi main beemar thi..Na hi muze kisine Kidnap kiya tha..Aur na hi mera accident hua tha..bas thoda sa Aalas aa gaya tha..hehehe..;) Accha I won't give any excuses but To be honest, Tutions mein phasi padi thi..aur Personal Life mein bhi bohot dyaan dena pada.**

**A Big thanks to all those who reviewed on last chapter..and I'm really sorry personally thanks nahi keh paa rahi hu..Lekin maine Iss sab ke liye Pay back Karne ki Koshish ki hai iss chapter mein...here is a Quiet long and Full of IshYant, Sajal and KaVi..Hope aap sarey Alag alag ships ke fans khush ho jaye..**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8 ..:)**

_" Miss Ishita ko Bas Thodi si weakness hai..because of Dehydration..aurHe mIssi wajah se body React kar gayi aur inn ko bukhaar aa gaya.." said to Dushyant.._

_" Doctor Aur kuch toh nahi hua hai na Ishita ko? Woh thik toh hai na?' Dushyant asked in concern.._

_" Nahi Mr. Dushyant..darne ki koyi baat nahi..She needs a proper rest of probably one or two days..Then she'll be fit and fine.." Doctor said.._

_" Ok..Thank you so Much Doctor..Main Ishita ka Khayaal Rakhunga..I'll take a very good care of her.." Dushyant said while glancing at her.._

_He extended his hand towards Her..she slipped hers in his..and slowly got up from the seat..As she was about to take a step her vision blured..and She was about to misbalance.._

_" Careful Ishita.."_

_She looked in his eyes which were showing the absolute affection..love..care..and concern he had for her..her eyes became slightly Watery all of a sudden..He tightened his grip on her hand which was already placed in his..and Other hand ; he wrapped around her waist..Which helped her to gain the balance.._

_He wanted her to feel that Everything was Perfectly Fine..He was there with her..To Make her stand when she falls..To give her Suppourt when she misbalances..To Make her feel Happy and Comfortable.._

_" I..I am fine Dushy..." He didn't let her to complete the sentence.._

_" Dushyant...muze neeche utaaro..kya kar rahe ho..sab log dekh rahe hai.." she whispered in his ears..as he was walking carrying her in his arms.._

_" Muze tumhari takleef bilkul bhi manjhoor nahi hai..tumhe chalne mein dikkat aa rahh hai isiliye..All I care for ... is you Ishita.." Dushyant said.._

_She smiled at him lovingly and kept her head on his chest while tightening her hands grip around His Neck.._

_Soon they came outside of the clinic and walked to the car where Kavin and Purvi were already waiting for them..He made her sit on the backseat and sat besides her..Purvi sat with Kavin nd he started the car towards Ishita's place.._

_While driving Kavin noticed that Purvi was constantly Looking at Dushyant and Ishita from the rare view mirror and An adorable smile was playing on her lips..He Too Smiled unknowingly Looking her smile..and shifted back his attention on the wheel.._

_Dushyant had wrapped his arms around Ishita and She was resting peacefully in his embrace..His eyes were glued on his beauty sleeping in his arms..he was caressing hair slightly so that it won't be a disturbance in her sleep..Purvi was just starring at them with great affection..It was something She Never Felt..Something that she never experienced.._

_After a few min. of fluent driving they finally reached Ishita's place..Kavin and Purvi came out first and Then Dushyant picked Ishita again in his arms and they went upstairs..They Laid her on her bed and Purvi Got water for both the guys..After Few min. She came with a bowl of plan Khichadi and Two plates full of normal food.._

_" shaam se aap dono ne kuch khaya nahi hai..9:00 baj rahe hai..isiliye.." _

_she said while placing the plates In front of them.._

_" dinner toh ready hi tha..shayad Khana banane wali aunty banakar chali gayi hongi..aur Ishita ke liye yeh..Khichadi..isse uska pet bhi bhar jayega aur woh medicines bhi le sakegi.."_

_She sat besides her on bed and made her to eat..Kavin and Dushyant Smiled at Purvi Thankfully.._

_" Purvi...Itna sab karne ki kya zarurat thi..bohot takleef uthaayi tumne meri wajah se..Thank.."_

_" No..Dare you say that word..aur tumhari tabiyat thik nahi hai na toh You should eat and rest..na ki yeh thank you speech deni chahiye..badi aayi takleef kehne wali..aur agar kal main beemar pad gayi toh kya tum mera khayal nahi rakhogi..Chalo ab bohot ho gayi baatein chup chap khao.." Purvi said in her typical bakbak style.._

_Ishita smiled an nodded..Kavin Looked at her and said.._

_" chalo Tumhara bolna kahi pe toh kaam aya Purvi.. warna yeh Ishita hamari baat toh manati nahi kabhi..accha hua tumne suna diya isse.." He chuckled.._

_" Hey..That wasn't Sunana Okay?" Purvi replied immediately.._

_" Arey Purvi..tumhara khana kaha hai? Why aren't you eating?" Dushyant asked.._

_" Sir.. muze bhuk nahi lagi hai..aap log kha lijiye..main bas abhi aayi.."_

_she stood up to leave..and before leaving the Room she didn't forget to turn back and say ;_

_" Jab tak main wapas aau..I want your plate finished Ishita..You better do that ha.."_

_for which Ishita smiled and nodded.._

_On The Other Side..._

_" Kajal..Itni Sari shopping ki hai tumne? bags dekhe hai kitne heavy hai.." Sachin said carrying the shopping bags carefully.._

_" So what..Itni body banayi hai gym-vym jage..toh kuch toh kaam aa jaye na..Waise bohot cute lag rahe ho aise tum.." Kajal said chuckling at him._

_" Cute nahi Driver lag raha hu tumhara..Madam ji Aagey aagey chal rahi hai aur inki bags driver utha raha hai.."_

_" Hahahaha..Complain karte hue toh Aur bhi cute lagte ho.." she said pulling his cheeks.._

_" Kajal.." He said with a smile.._

_" accha okay baba..lao do..2 bags main pakad leti hu.." she said while taking two of the bags.._

_" Accha..Main tumhe ghar chod deta hu..chalo car wohi par hai.." _

_They headed towards the car..Kajal's phone buzzed and she attended the call.._

_" Hello.."_

_" hello Kajal..Purvi here.."_

_" ha bol Purvi.."_

_" Sun na main yaha Ishita ke ghar pe hu..uski tabiyat thik nahi hai aur woh akele rehte hai isiliye main soch rahi thi ki aaj yahi pe ruk jau.."_

_" ha ha bilkul..Shayad usse kisi cheez ki zarurat pad jaye toh tu waha hogi toh ussey help ho jayegi..Tu wohi pe ruk ja.."_

_" Toh tu Daadi ko bhi bata degi na? maine ghar pe call kiya tha lekin not reachable aa raha hai.."_

_" haa don't worry main daadi ko bata dungi.."_

_" Thank you yaar..:) aur ha yaad se bata dena ha warna woh chinta karengi.." _

_" ha Main pakka bata dungi..chal Bye..Take care.."_

_" Bye take care you too.."_

_As she turned and found Sachin sitting on the driver's seat She walked towards the car and opened the door ..But it didn't Open..She tried again..and again..and again..but all in vain..She found Sachin smiling playfully at her.._

_She knocked on the window and He opened the window..as soon as he opened the window she yelled.._

_" Why is this door not opening?" _

_" because it is Locked.."_

_" Kya? sachin Ye kya mazaak hai? open the door Right now I said.."_

_" Nahi kholunga..kya kar logi.."_

_" Sachin ye kya mazak kar rahe ho tum..kholo na abhi ke abhi.."_

_" Ok..khol deta hu..lekin pehle muze woh 3 magical words sunao.."_

_" What? 3 magical words? abhi..aur woh bhi yaha.."_

_" Ha abhi..yaha.."_

_" Hmm..okay..dhyan se sunana ha.." She said with a smile.._

_" OPEN THE DOOR.." ;););)_

_He glared at her and looked at other side with a cute angry look..She giggled a bit and went to other door..and knocked on that window..He looked at her..she was trying to say something..she kept he hand on her heart to point at herself..after that she made a heart shapewith the help of her palms..and then she pointed at him.._

_' I Love You ' That means..He understood..he smiled..Got down immediately from the car and walked towards her.._

_" Main samajh gaya..Kajal..Kya tum sach mein muzse..? I mean..." He asked with a sweet smile.._

_her cheeks went red..She looked downwards and couldn't stop her smile..She was blushing just like any other would blush on the question asked.._

_" ha.." She managed to say The only word..But the most Important word for Him.._

_That single Yes from her gave him such a great delight..He got that..She too loved him..The way he does..You cannot feel the feeling Unless you Experience That Yourself..:)_

_We girls Seriously don't have any idea such a big deal it is for Guy or Man to Confess his love for The girl he love..We always pay attention towards A Girl's Reaction..Her Feelings..Her Smile..Her blush..Her Sorrow..What about The Guy?_

_You See That Single YES from a Girl Matters a lot for him..Probably the Most..His Feelings..His Smile..His Charm..His Joy..His Happiness After hearing that YES..His Sorrow after hearing that No..EVERYTHING MATTERS.._

_He Never Shows his sorrow..But Still He feels the Pain..He Is Strong..He is Firm..He Is Charming..He is ready to Face whatever it comes..In My Simple words ; GUY..YOU ARE SPECIAL..VERY SPECIAL..THE ONE..:)_

_I think most oftenly We see that Guys do Everything Possible to Make Girls feel Special..So how about doing the same gesture for them too..:) Because I Believe That ' A Person Who can Make Others to Feel Special..Is Sure Shot The Most Special Person Ownself ' :)_

_Sachin Lifted Kajal In his arms in no time and Kissed her...She hugged him tightly..This time he Opened the door himself for her being a gentleman..They sat in the car and drove off..all set for the start of a new And fresh relationship.._

_Love Is In The Air...Mark my words People..Love Is In The Air Indeed..:)_

_At Ishita's Place..._

_She was sitting silently on the The pane of huge Window of living room..resting her head against the Wall..He came out of the Room and noticed her..He moved to the kitchen and got a glass full of milk..and walked towards her..She gave him a questioning look.._

_" Pyaar se de rahe hai..pee lo..warna thappad Khaa ke bhi peela sakte hai.." He stood there enacting the Famous Dabbang dialouge.._

_" Hahahaha..Sir its not thappad khaa ke..its thappad maar ke.." She said while controlling the laughter.._

_" I know its Thappad maar ke..But its simple logic..agar main tum jaise pyaari ladki ko thappad maar ne ki baat karunga toh samne se muze thappad toh kya jootey bhi mil jayenge..." He said while sitting besides her..._

_" Ohh.." She smiled widely at her.._

_" Waise apne sab ko khana khila diya..aur khud toh bhuke pet hi baithi hai..Isiliye yeh glass apke liye hai madam.." He said extending the glass at her.._

_" Sir..woh main.." _

_" Ohh please Purvi..ab yeh matt kehna ki Sir, Muze dudh pasand nahi..." He said in typical childish voice..for which she coludn't resist but give an adorable look.._

_" Dushyant sir aur Ishita So gaye?"_

_" ha Ishita so gayi aur Dushyant bhi sofa pe baithe baithe so gaya..bas abhi thodi der pehle hi so gaya.." Kavin said while stretching his arms.._

_" Aur aap? apko neend nahi aa rahi kya..aap ne bhi toh aaj subeh se aaram nahi kiya hai.."_

_" Ohh god..Purvi..kya tum please itni chinta karana band karogi? Sabki chinta hai na tumhe sivaay khud ke..kyu madam bhul gayi aap bhi hum teeno ke sath thi.." _

_She smiled and Started drinking the milk..He smiled at her.._

_" Day was Quiet long na? Pehle Investigation..phir woh Basketball..phir dance..phir lunch..aur itna saara mazaa.. bichari Ishita, purey din mein itni bhaag daud hui isiliye weakness aa gayi hai..Lekin aap chinta matt kijiye woh kal tak thik ho jayegi.." She said without a single pause.._

_He chuckled and Said.._

_" Take a breath Purvi..Time please.."_

_" Hahahaha..Pata hai main kabhi kabhi bohot zyada bol jaati hu.."_

_" Kabhi Kabhi? Well I wish ki yeh Kabhi Kabhi har rojh aaye..Pata hai kyu..?" _

_" Kyu?" She asked in a split of second..He smiled and said.._

_" Kyuki bolte wakt tum bohot Pyaari lagti ho..:) No Seriously..maine tumhe dekha hai..Baantein karte hue..jo dil mein hai woh bolte hue..kabhi kabhi bina dekhe bina soche Bolte hue..;) " _

_" hmm..Lekin jo bhi ho sir..Aaj ka din bohot acha tha..maine kitne dino baad mazaa kiya hai itna..sach mein aap teeno ke sath..bohot mazaa aya.." She smiled to her cheeks.._

_" Itne dino baad? matlab? " He asked casually.. _

_" Matlab..pata nahi.." She said silently.._

_He Noticed the feeling in her eyes as well as voice..it was So Pure..So Geniune..He kept mum that moment and the very next moment he said.._

_" Koyi baat nahi Purvi..I assure you that You Will not have to say this line from now onwards..Main, Dushyant, Ishita..hum teeno hamesha tumhare sath rahenge.."_

_She Felt Nice Indeed..She really felt nice..cared.._

_" Arey ha..ek baat punchu?" He asked.._

_" Zarur.." _

_" Woh..Aaj maine notice kiya ki tum Dushyant aur Ishita ko dekh kar akele akele smile kar rahi thi..? kyu?" He asked.._

_" Ohh..Woh toh bas aise hi main..." She said a bit unsteadily.._

_" Aise hi? Purvi..Meri aankhon se kuch nahi chupta.." _

_" Actually..Aaj jab maine Dushyant sir aur Ishita ko sath mein dekha..toh Ekdm ajeeb si feeling aayi..Woh kya hai yeh toh main abhi tak sochu..lekin bas aa gayi..aur sath mein smile ko bhi lekar aa gayi..Jabhi main Kajal aur Sachin ko sath mein dekhti hu na..tabhi same wali feeling aati hai.. aap samjh rahe ho na?" she asked with a confused look.._

_" Hmm.. Samjh raha hu.." He said while taking his fist in front of his mouth.._

_" Toh..kya lagta hai apko?" _

_" Lagna kya hai yaar..Tumhe ek baat batau? Ekdam frankly.." he squelled and moved a bit to cross his knees against each other.._

_" Jee sir..kahiye na.." She smiled and moved a bit.._

_" Ha batata hu..lekin ussey pehle jab tak hamari baat khatam nahi hoti bas tab tak ke liye muze aise matt dekho..I mean muze aise nazar se matt dekho.." he said without thinking.._

_" aise nahi toh kaisi nazar se dekhu..?" :0 :0 hehehehe.._

_" Ohh nahi nahi..mera matlab waisa nahi tha..I mean ki muze apne Senior ki nazar se matt dekho..Bas thodi der ke liye ye SIR ko side mein rakho and call me Kavin.."_

_" Lekin aise kaise...?"_

_" Aise hi Purvi..bolo Kavin...No Sir.."_

_" Ohk Kavin...happy? ab batao bhi..."_

_" ha toh suno...Yeh Jo feeling ke barey mein tumne kaha na..Yeh toh muze bhi aati hai yaar..pata nahi kaise aur kaha se..lekin aati hai.." Kavin said with twinkling eyes.._

_" Sacchi? " Purvi asked in amazment.._

_" Ha sacchi.." He replied in same tone.._

_" Thank god..Pata hai muze lagta tha ki kahi main abnormal toh nahi..jis akeli ko aisi feeling aati hai..hahahaha.."_

_" Hahahaha..issi baat pe Gmme five.." He said while forwarding his hand for the High five which she gave in no time.._

_" Accha toh tumhe kya lagta hai ki yeh kis wajah se hota hoga hamare sath..? " Purvi asked.._

_" I Don't know the reason..lekin tumhe pata hai Main Dushyant aur Ishita ko sath mein dekhta aa raha hu.. Woh dono uss wakt se sath hai.."_

_" You mean to say that they are in...?" She asked with raised eyebrows and a excited smile.._

_" Ha..They Are In Love.." He Smiled.._

_" Ohh Great..Thats So Nice to Know.." She said with a single clap.._

_" Hmm.." He smiled at her.._

_" Waise Kajal aur Sachin bhi..." She said with a cute smile.._

_" Kya baat kar rahi ho sach mein..? " he asked in sheer excitement.._

_" Ha..Woh dono bohot kareeb hai..Jab se hum ne duty join ki hai tabse hi.." She smiled.._

_" Wow..matlab hamare friends..They are sailing in the same ship.."_

_" hmm.." _

_For a moment,both of them remained silent..and the very next second.._

_" Aur Tum? "_

_" Aur Aap ?"_

_Two Voice came in Unision at the same time..Both of them smiled and then laughed at each other.._

_" Nahi"_

_" Nahi"_

_Again...! What was going on there? _

_" Ohk Ladies first..Tum batao..Tumhe kyu nahi koyi mila abhi tak?" _

_" Hmm..Pata nahi..kabhi socha hi nahi iss barey mein..Shayad sahi wakt nahi aya hoga.."_

_" Ohh.."_

_" aur aap kyu..?"_

_" Pata nahi yaar..maine bhi kabhi nahi socha..aur Shayad sahi Insaan nahi aya hoga..."_

_Both of them smiled at each other.._

_" Well koyi nahi Purvi..Abhi tak nahi hua toh ho jayega humey bhi...aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai ki woh special ho..aur sirf hamare liye bana ho..kyu?"_

_" Ha..Ho sakta hai..aur Yeh feeling..pyaar wali..Its really magical..Aisa suna hai..toh I wish atleast once in a lifetime hum dono ko yeh feeling experience karne mile.."_

_" Touchwood..." He said with a smile.._

_" Aur tab tak toh humare Dost toh hai hi..aur Tum toh mere kitne acche dost bann gaye ho..." She said.._

_" Ha..Sach mein..Main tumhara bohot accha dost bann gaya hu..SIR se Kavin pe aa gayi na.." he said chuckling.._

_" Ohh ha main toh bhul hi gayi..Sorry Si..."_

_" Sirf Kavin..Bohot apna lagta hai yaar..Sir var ko hatao.."_

_She smiled at him..and he nudged her lightly on her elbow..._

_They cracked jokes..had fun..talked briefly with each other..listened some fantastic music..overall they had a Quality Time.._

_" Tumne Ghar pe toh inform kar diya tha na Purvi?" He said while getting down from the window pane where they were sitting for almost three to four hours by now.._

_" Ha..Maine Kajal ko bata diya tha.." She said while taking help of his hand and getting down.._

_" Good..toh main tumhe Ghar drop kar dunga..." he said as they walked inside the bedroom.._

_" Ha..agar tumhe manage ho raha ho toh phir thik hai..." _

_" Tumhare liye toh main har chiz manage kar sakta hu Purvi..." he said smiling.._

_" hmm..Good Night Kavin..." _

_" Say Good Night In Day Light Purvi...Its almost morning.."_

_They Talked for the entire Night..Now can you people believe that? But you see ; These chats along the entire night..Raat ko jagna..Bohot saari baatein karna..hasna..hasaana..They are Priceless...A complete pleasent and heart warming Experience It is...Aur koun jaane Inhi Raaton mein aur Baaton mein kahi Pyaar ho jaaye..._

_Love Is In The Air...:)_

_._

_._

**Done...Hopefully Sabko accha laga..Do review..and Next chapter jaldi update karungi..Pakka..Ganpati bappa Promise.._hehehe..Jokes apart.._**

**_Thank You !_**

**_\- Divyaa :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

AN** : Hello Friends..First of all I'm extremely sorry That I'm updating after a large span of one month..last update was on 30th May nd Now this one on 30th June..I'm very sorry for such a delay..Therefore Written quiet a long chapter for all of you guys who waited for me..Thanks a lot..:)**

**A special Note for BecuzIshyantrockzz : Dear Thanks a lottt for your extremely Wonderful Reviews..I read them and was smiling throughout..Well Guess what..? I've decided to write an Ishyant Os specially for you..:) Hope you'll like it..Its a small gesture from my side to say Thank You for your suppourt..:) will update soon..:)**

**.**

Chapter** 9..:)**

**.**

**.**

_" Lets go Purvi...Its almost half passed 6..time pe ghar pohochana hai muze tumhe.." Kavin said while wearing his jacket.._

_" Ha..Ishita please take care of yourself okay..Dushyant Tum iska khayaal rakhna aur ha abhi breakfast ke baad ek medicine ka part hai woh dhyan se de dena okay?" She said in a commanding tone.._

_" Samajh gaya Purvi..tum chinta matt karo main Ishita ka khayal rakhunga..aur Ha..tum sambhalkar jana.." Dushyant said.._

_" Aur Purvi..ghar jaake acche se rest karna..kal se tumne aaram nahi kiya hai..You must be tired girly.." Ishita followed her along with a hug.._

_" You are not supposed to Worry for my health Ishita ; When you yourself are not well..Chalo seedha bed pe..rest karo.." She replied with a chuckle.._

_" Aur ha..thodi der mein Kajal aur Sachin bhi aa rahe hai..they'll be here For the rest of time..Isiliye yeh bilkul bhi matt samjhana ki hamey tumhari koyi khabar nahi hogi..waise bhi main shaam ko wapas aane wali hu.." Purvi said while getting the bag.._

_" Okay baba..Ab tum jaao araam karo ghar jaa ke.." Ishita said.._

_She nodded and moved out of the bedroom as had already left and was in living room..He grabbed his car keys.._

_" How about walking the lane to my place..?" Purvi asked him.._

_" You are barely kidding me Purvi..Its almost 6:45 in morning..And You really want both of us to walk all the way to your home?" He asked raising an eyebrow.._

_" My home is not farther from her Kavin..only 20min of walking and we are there.." _

_She Gave him a Cm'one-Be-A-Sport look..He shrugged it off and said.._

_" Fine..As I don't have any other option left..so Lets get walking.." _

_Early morning time and a silent lane with prettey cold weather and cool breeze blowing soothing their souls..The walk began..with His hands stuffed in his pockets and her hands twiling and playing with her long hair.._

_" Hmm..Not bad Miss Purvi..Walking was a Good suggestion..I'm actually enjoying the atmosphere.." He said with a smile.._

_" Well Thanks to my brilliant as ever brain..'" she scoffed in a manner.._

_" You wish your brilliant as ever brain could get a hold of your More Brilliant as ever Toungue.." He said with chuckle.._

_" Ohh please ha..Main itna zyada bhi bolti..Infact Nowdays toh main bohot kam bolti hu.." She said without a firm gesture.._

_" LIKE REALLY PURVI ..?" he Stressed on his words and gave a unbeliveable look.._

_" Okay Okay..I know thodi zyada hi badi statement de di..But Hey ; I'm not offended..Am I ?" She said folding her arms.._

_A laughter echohed in the air and The walk was getting better and better..Both of them Enjoyed the walk to their utter delights..after a delightful walk of probably 20 to 25 minutes they took the final turn to reach Purvi's place.._

_" Yahan se Left jaana hai..aur bas 2min mein ghar.." Purvi said.._

_" Purvi..Pata nahi kyu..muze kuch ajeeb sa lag raha hai.." He said with a confused tone.._

_" Kyu? kya hua? tumhari tabiyat toh thik hai na?" She asked with concern.._

_" Ha yaar...muze kuch nahi hua hai..Main toh bas..Actually you know what, muze aisa lag raha hai ki Main iss raastey pe pehle bhi aaya hu..I'm having a strong feeling that I've been here quiet a time ago.." He replied rubbing his chin lightly with his thumb_

_" Ohh..Ho sakta hai kisi case ke silsiley mein aana hua hoga.." _

_" Ha..Ho Sakta Hai.." He replied with a sigh.._

_" Chale?" _

_" hmm..Ya Sure.."_

_She guided him towards the colony and he followed her..With their each and every step ; the blends inside him were increasing more and more..He Was'nt able to Conclude that how and when he came to that place before too.._

_" See..We're here.." Purvi smiled as she stopped in front of the gate.._

_He looked up to find a Huge Board having the Name of the Society i.e. ' NANCY COLONY ' and there was the huge building.. Suddenly Some Visuals started flashing in his mind..Some old memories rushing back in his mind with full force.._

_In a split of second he recognized the place..Yes! He had been there before too..With an old lady..He helped her that evening..dropped her home..she invited him to her place..Dushyant's missed calls..His instant walk out..Left behind stole..Lights off..And That Girl...His chain of thoughts freezed in the middle When He Thought of That Girl..Infact ; When did he forget about her? _

_He Recollected that specific moment of that night..how he met with that unknown girl..Not exactly met though..he didn't saw her face..neither he asked her name..nothing! But still..her memory remained in his heart.._

_The Very Next moment A thought came In His mind.._

_**Will She Meet Me Again?**  
_

_**What If She comes across me Today too?**_

**_And How Will I Recognize Her?_**

_" Arey Purvi..Jara 2 min yaha toh aana.." Mrs. Mathur called out for Purvi.._

_" Jee Aunty..Abhi Aayi.." _

_She turned towards Kavin to find him lost in his own world..she kept her hand on his shoulder and said.._

_" Kavin..? "_

_" hmm..Ha?"_

_" woh Aunty muze bula rahi hai..Main bas abhi aayi 5min mein..Tum yahi ruko..hmm?"_

_" Yeah Sure..Take your Time.."_

_She smiled and went to meet Mrs Mathur..Whereas He stood there silently waiting for her.._

_" Chor Chor...Pakdo ussey mera wallet leke bhaag raha hai..arey koyi pakdo ussey.."_

_A loud shout came from behind whichi got him back to the reality..he was about to turn when A man crashed with him hard..he was trying to run..but being a Trained CID cop Kavin grabbed his coller in no time.._

_" ek toh chori karke bhaagta hai..aur aakar Police wale se takarata hai..kamaal ki kismat hai tumhari.." He said before giving him a tight slap.._

_Poor fellow requested him to let him go..and after exchange of few words he returned the wallet to Kavin and in return he let him go.._

_" arey beta..woh chor toh bhaag gaya.." A voice came from behind.._

_" Chor ko chodiye Yeh aapka wallet mil gaya.." He said while Turning towards the direction.._

_He turned to face a familer person.._

_" Tum..? Tumhe toh kahin dekha hai.." the old lady said.._

_ " Kahan dekha hai...Yaad nahi aa raha.." She continued.._

_" Daadi.." He replied with a spark in his Voice.._

_She recollected the incidents which made them to meet with each other that night.._

_" arey tum toh wohi ladke ho na.. Jis ne meri uss din madad ki thi..Market mein.."_

_" Jee Daadi...Main hi woh ladka hu.." He smiled at her.._

_" Arey wah..Beta tumhe phir se dekh ke bohot accha laga..uss din bhi aise hi chale gaye the tum..thik se jaan pehechan bhi nahi ho payi thi.." She said while patting his cheek.._

_" Ha..woh uss din thoda jaldi mein tha..isiliye jaana pada..uss din ke liye I'm extremely sorry Daadi.." He said polietly.._

_" Koyi baat nahi beta..accha hua tum aaj mil gaye..chalo aaj toh tumhe breakfast karna hi hoga Hamare yaha..chalo chalo.." she said while taking his hand.._

_" Nahi daadi actually..main yaha apni dost ke sath aaya hu..woh yahin pe hai..bas aati hi hogi..main uske liye wai.."_

_" Toh apni friend ko bol do na..woh wait kar legi thodi der.."_

_" Lekin Daadi..."_

_" Daadi..aa gayi walk se..?" _

_A soft Voice came from behind and both of their gazes turned towards her..He turned and saw the person.._

_" Kavin? Tum yaha? Aur Daadi aap?" Purvi asked in confusion.._

_" Purvi..accha hua tu aagayi..thak gayi hogi na? Aur ab teri Dost ki tabiyet kaise hai? Woh kya naam bataya tha..?" _

_" Ishita.." Kavin Replied.._

_" Ha wohi..Ishita..Accha Purvi issey mil..Yeh hai.." Daadi tried to introduce her.._

_" Kavin.." Purvi Smiled.._

_" ha..Tuze kaise pata inka naam?" Daadi questioned.._

_" Kyuki Purvi hi meri dost hai jiske sath main yaha aya tha.." Kavin answered.._

_" Lekin Daadi aap aur Purvi ek dusre ko kaise ko kaise jaante ho..?" He stopped for a sec. Nd said.._

_" Arey main bhi kaisa sawal puch raha hu..ek hi society mein rehte hai toh ofcourse ek dusre ko jaante honge.." He finished off with a sigh.._

_" Ha tum thik keh rahe ho..Lekin Kavin ; hum ek society mein hi nahi..Ek ghar mein Bhi rehete hai.." Purvi Said.._

_" hmm? Ek ghar mein? Matlab?" He asked scretching his head.._

_" Matlab yeh ki Kavin Meet My Daadi..and Daadi Meet Kavin.." she said while hugging Daadi.._

_" Kavin yeh hi hai meri Grand daughter..Meri Family..Purvi.. bas Main ,Yeh , aur Kajal..hum teeno hi rehte hai.." Daadi Continued along with Purvi..._

_He Felt as if the Time stopped for him at the very moment..The Old lady whom he helped unkowingly was Purvi's Grandmom..That means..The Girl In The Dark..Should be None other than PURVI.._

_Wow! Now that was something amazing...really amazing..He could do nothing but remember that nights moments and Smile utterly.._

_" Lekin Daadi..Aap dono ek dusre ko kaise jaante ho? I mean ki pehle se jaante ho kya?" Purvi questioned.._

_" Woh hi toh bata rahi hu main tuze..ki Yeh..Kavin hi woh ladka hai jisne uss din meri jaan bachayi thi market mein.."_

_**Kavin hi woh ladka hai jisne uss din meri jaan bachayi thi market mein...**_

_This time Shocks were awaiting for Purvi...The sentence Echoed in her ears too..In a split of Second she Remembered the next incident of that night..When lights were off.. The helping hand of that gentleman was none others than Kavin..He helped her that night..And Went away silently.._

_" Accha Purvi..Tum Kavin ko hamare ghar leke aao..aaj yeh hamare sath hi breakfast karega..Main aagey chalati hu.." Daadi said while ascending the stair case.._

_Now both of them were left there alone...And The Timing was so perfect.._

**BG Music...( If possible then Please listen to the track..A very Beautiful And Romantic Song..One of my all time Favourate..) **

**Nazar Laaye na..From - Ranjhaana**

**.**

**.**

**Maine haara Main...Tera saara main...**

**Meetha Meetha Tu..Khaara Khaara Main..Tera saara Main...**

_Both of them Standing there silently and looking in Each others eyes..Just Starring at each other without any senses..._

**Maine haara Main...Tera saara Main...**

**Meetha Meetha Tu..Khaara Khaara Main..Tera Saara Main..**

**Sindhoori..Rang suhaagan saccha..**

**Saccha re..sarmaya jo Paaya hai Woh...**

**Tu dil mein Maahi Aya hai..Maine Maahi paaya Hai..**

**Nazar laaye na..Koyi nazar laaye Na...**

**Nazar laaye na...**

_She Was lost in His eyes..Unknowing that the strings of her silky hair which were tied in a pony tail were playing on her cheeks..The Breeze it was..Her Hair were playing with the air and Making him skip his heartbeats.._

_He came forward and Took his hand near her face..And looked into her eyes when Tucking the hair strings behind her ear...she didn't skip the eye contact with him.._

**Dil ne shagun manaya hai..**

**Ishq parouna aaya hai..Nazar laaye na..**

**Koyi Nazar Laaye na..**

**Nazar Laaaaye..Jo tumko jal** _jaaye_** woh..**

**Jhal ne yeh chak begaana ho...**

**Nazar Laaye na..haaaa...**

_" Umm..I Think..hamey chalna chahiye...Daadi Wait kar rahi hogi.." She said while taking a few steps back.._

_" After You..." he said while extending his hand in a gesture.._

_" This way..." She guided him to the staircase.._

_She was walking in front and He was Following her..They Had a very few words in the way towards her flat..but both of them were smiling continuously..due to some unknown reason.._

**Maine...haara main..Tera Saara Main..**

**Meetha Meetha tu khara khara Main..Tera saara Main...**

**Maine haara main..Tera Saara main..**

**Meetha Meetha Tu khara khara main..Tera Saara Main..**

**( to be continued...)**

_" Welcome Beta..Welcome..Aao Baitho Yaha pe.." Daadi gave him a warm welcome.._

_" Thank You So much Daadi..lekin Aap subeh subeh kyu takleef le rahi ho..Aap ko aram karna chahiye na..Purvi bhi bohot thaki hui hogi aur..." _

_" Ohho Purvi...Yeh tumhare kitna baat karte hai.." Daadi said pulling his Cheeks lightly.._

_" Kavin...Bhale hi duty pe tum mere senior ho..Lekin Meri Daadi na ; woh toh tumhari bhi senior hai..Isiliye inke orders toh tumhe manane hi padenge.." Purvi said with a joyous smile.._

_" Okay Ladies..Apka hukum Sar-ankhon par.." _

_He said while giving them a salute..For which both the ladies Laughed at him.._

_" Daadi..aap dono baatein kijiye..Main jaakar Fresh ho jaati hu.." Purvi said.._

_" Ha theek hai..jaldi se aa jaa..phir hum teeno sath mein breakfast karenge.." _

_" jee daadi.." _

_And she left for her bedroom..paused for a moment and turned back..Daadi and Kavin's smiling faces..their joyful laughter and A strange bond of respect..came to her sight..She smiled under lips and turned again..Continued walking.._

_Sometimes words are not sufficient for understanding certain feelings..They have their own language..Their own Essence..Their own magic..:) When we smile without any reason..When we feel restless without any reason..When We do uncertain things..certainly without any reason.._

_" Beta..tumhe aaloo ke parathe toh pasand hai na? " Daadi asked Kavin.._

_" Ha Daadi...Bohot bohot pasand hai.." _

_" Chalo accha hai..Toh yeh hi banati hu aaj.." _

_" Ha zarur..Bohot bhuk lagi hai Daadi ; jaldi se bana do.." _

_Daadi smiled at him and chuckled a bit..She moved towards the kitchen And he followed her.._

_" Arey beta tum kaha aa rahe ho? "_

_" Kitchen mein.."_

_" Kyu?"_

_" Aapko company dene.. Waise bhi aap kitchen mein akeli hongi toh bore ho jayengi..aur Main waha hall mein akela bore ho jaunga..Issey accha hai ki main apko company de du.."_

_" baat toh tumhari sahi hai..chalo phir.."_

_Both of them walked towards the kitchen and continued their talk..While In The Bedroom ; Purvi got freshen up..And Came Out from the washroom wearing a normal T- Shirt and Shorts..While drying her wet hair with the towel..She Was Looking Simply Beautiful..She Opened the window of her bedroom and Sunrays fell on her face..Her white skin and golden sunrays A classic Combination enhancing her beauty.._

_" Pata hai Daadi..Meri Daadi bhi bilkul aise hi parathe banati hai..aur main aise hi unke sath baatein karta hu jab bhi woh cook karti hai.."_

_" Bohot acchi baat hai yeh toh beta..Tumhari baatein toh sach mein bohot pyari hai.."_

_" aur apko pata hai.."_

_He couldn't complete his sentence as They heard a Ring..._

_" Arey Yeh toh Purvi ka phone baj raha hai.." Daadi Said.._

_" Ha Daadi..Hall se awaaz aa rahi hai.." Kavin continued.._

_" Lagta hai Purse hall mein hi reh gayi uski..Koyi zaruri Phone hoga toh.."_

_" Daadi..aap kahe toh main ussey Purse deke aata hu room mein..shayad ussey phone ki ring sunayi nahi di hogi warna woh khud aa jaati.."_

_" Ha beta..Jao..Ussey purse deke aao tab tak main tumhare liye Breakfast table par ready rakhti hu..phir hum teeno Milkar Breakfast karenge.."_

_" bas bhaag ke jaata hu aur daud ke wapas aata hu daadi.."_

_" hahahaha.."_

_Daadi laughed while Ruffling his hair slightly..He rushed to the hall and took the hold of Purse and climbed upstairs..He Was in such a flow that Completely forgot to knock the door and entered directly.._

_" Purvi..Yeh tumhara pur..."_

_He Stopped in between as she turned to him..Actually She was standing near the window With hair left open and Sunrays Falling on her face..She was looking absolutely Stunning..He was completely Taken Aback By Her beauty..She Was holding two Dresses in her both the hands..In one hand it was a blue Sunny Light weighted one piece and In Other Was A Blue coloured jeans with a Red Silk Shirt..Looked like she was Confused between both of them.._

_Here Started the Game Of Eyes..He Stepped forward And She stood There Silently looking at him..He came close and Putted The purse on the table nearby..And looked straight into her eyes.._

**Kajal Teeka Peeche Kaano ke..Nazaron ko Rokey re..**

**Duniya deti..laakhon hi dhokhe..meethi Si hokey re...**

_He noticed A few strings of Wet Hair Fallen on her cheeks..Hence He took his hand And shifted those strings behind her ear...Shivers passed through her body As he touched her..Her Cheeks Started turning hot and Pinkish red.._

**Tann ki main mirchein Vaaru..Saari Sharam utaaru...**

**Maahi na jag Ko haaru...**

**Khehta hai dil...Keheta hai dil...**

_The moment was truely Magical For both of them..A strange yet sweet smile appeared on Kavin's face as She Blushed..Did She really? Yeah..She Blushed..As his hand was still behind her ear lobe..A strange Currect passed through his body..He was getting attracted towards her..Something was pulling him more and More close to her.._

**Hmm...**

**Maine Haara main tera saara main...**

**Meetha Meetha tu..Khaara Khaara Main...Tera Saara main...**

**Saara main...**

_The eye lock was not over yet..They were just lost in each others eyes..When Two People Meet..Their Eyes Met..It Was a sign Of Some really Beautiful Feelings emerging inside their hearts...Whenever They come Across each other Their hearts Go Out of control.._

_The Feeling being liked..cared..wanted..LOVED...Is Something really Out of The world Guys..:)_

_" Kavin Purvi...Kaha reh gaye tum dono? Beta jaldi neeche aao Breakfast ready hai..." Daadi's Voice broke their Eye Contact.._

_She Looked downwards as usual..and he looked at other side..They had no clue what to say ; as if their lips were sealed..Both of them wonderd what might be the reason behind these ReOccuring Moments which leave them in an emotional Fix every single time..._

_Was It because of Their Friendship? They were best of friends by now..No doubt in that..Really close Friends..Lekin Sirf Best Friends ke beech mein aise Incidents kabhi hotey hai? Answer may be No..Chahe kitni bhi gehri dosti kyu na ho ; aise lamhe aana is probably Not possible.._

_But..._

_Agar do doston ke beech yeh lamhe aane lag jaate hai na..Toh woh dosti..sirf dosti nahi rehti..It takes the Second and Most beautiful Step..The Feelings start to change..rather develope Will be the precise Word..Friendship is Precious Indeed ; but when Two Of the Best friends Fall In Love..You just cannot ask for anything more beautiful.._

_When We start to fall for our Best Friend..Well We wanted to talk to them more and more..We start thinking about them all the time..Sometimes That person occupies our mind and soul so strongly that we Chant his/her name by mistake in front of others..We start to care about themthe most..We Start to get protective about him/her..And The most extreme Part ; We start to Miss them..their talks..their smile..their Laugh..When They are not with us..in front of our eyes.._

_" Umm..tumhe yeh purse dene aya tha..jo tum neeche bhul gayi thi.." He said.._

_" Ohh..Ha.." _

_" Dekh lo..Koyi call aya tha..Shayad se Important hoga..toh just have a look.." _

_" sure.."_

_" Main neeche jaata hu..Daadi wait kar rahi hongi.."_

_" Ha..main bhi aati hu bas neeche.."_

_He nodded in agreement and turned to leave..She picked the jeans and shirt and walked towards the washroom..When a voice called her from behind.._

_" Purvi..." _

_She turned and looked him Standing near the door.._

_" ha..? "_

_" Ek baat kahu..? " He asked.._

_" Ha kaho.."_

_" Woh Blue wali dress..Tum pe bohot acchi lagegi..Tum agar ussey pehnogi toh Woh aur bhi khoobsurat dikhegi..." He said with Grin.._

_Before she could reply He walked away...She Glanced at the Jeans n Shirt once and then walked to the bed where the blue dress was kept..she putted the Jeans n shirt aside and Took the blue Dress in her hands..She Looked at the dress and Smiled widely.._

_She started walking towards washroom..when she passed from the dressing table She stopped in middle..took a few steps back..and Stood in front of the mirror and Thought for a sec.._

_" Dekhu Toh sahi kaisa lagta hai.."_

_She Saw herself in the mirror while holding the dress in front of her body..Like usually we do when buying any dress To check how it looks..Samjhe na? _

_" Beautiful..."_

_Her lips whispered slowly along with a sweet smile appearing on her face..She remembered the whole sentence he said..The way he smiled at her..The way he talk to her..Ohh god he's such a charming Guy...So wonderful..Her eyes closed automatically While thinking...In a split of second When she opened her eyes..Guess What? She saw him In the mirror..:D:D smiling and starring at her..She couldn't believe her eyes hence turned Immediately to back side.._

_" Kavin..." _

_There Was Nobody...She was total alone in the room..It was just an Illusion of Him..She sighed and Her tried to control her heartbeats..Layers of blushes crept on her face..She blushed from the core..And Walked away To get changed.._

_Here He too was returning to the Dining table..When the memories of that Moment flashed back in his mind..He Couldn't resist but smile widely..It was a complete New feeling for him.._

_" Aagaye tum..Baitho..Have a seat..Breakfast ready hi hai..khaa kar batao ki kaisa bana hai.." Daadi said while Forwarding him the plate.._

_He Started eating the food and praised Daadi's cooking a lot..The old women was very much satisfied with the Happiness She saw on his face and the joy in his talks.._

_" Beta..Yeh Purvi kaha Reh gayi? " _

_" Pata nahi Daadi..shayad aa rahi hogi..aapko toh pata hai na inn ladkiyon ko ready honey mein kitna time lagta hai.." _

_" Jee ha Sir..Nahi Woh Kavin sir mere sath hi hai..main unko bhi bata dungi..Okay Sir..Thank you.."_

_Purvi entered the Living room while talking on the phone..Kavin and Daadi Bitted their tounges on her sudden entry..She disconnected the call and Saw both of them smiling in their teeth.._

_" Kya hua..?" She Questioned.._

_" Kya? Kuch bhi toh nahi..." Kavin answered.._

_" Arey..tumhari yeh dress toh bohot pyaari lag rahi hai Purvi...Looking so beautiful..." Daadi Said.._

_Kavin noticed her dress and found that it was the same dress which he suggested her to wear..and she did..He smiled in joy looking at her..He didn't really expected her to wear that..But she Wore..She Did not neglect his suggestion.._

_" Thanks Daadi..Woh..kisine muzse kaha tha Ki main iss mein bohot acchi dikhungi..toh bas isiliye Pehen li.." She glanced at him while saying this.._

_" Hmm..Chalo aao baitho..hum sath mein breakfast kar lete hai.."_

_She got settled in the chair and Started having breakfast.._

_" Oh yes..Kavin..Woh jo call aya tha na woh Acp sir ka tha..Unhone yeh inform karne ki liya kiya tha ki aaj hum sabko Leave mili hai..Due to some Important work he had to rush down all the way to Delhi.." _

_" That was much needed break yaar..seriously Jab se duty join ki hai ek din bhi aram nahi mila hai..aaj jaakar mili..aur waise bhi Ishita ko bhi iski bohot zarurat thi.."_

_" hmm..hum unko chaaro ko bhi inform kar dete hai..."_

_" Sure.."_

_" Toh aaj ka kya plan hai..?" Daadi peeped in.._

_" Plan..? "_

_" Plan..? "_

_They asked at the same time.._

_" ha..plan..arey aaj tum Sab ko Chutti hai..toh kuch toh programme hoga na? Yun hi ghar pe thodi baithoge tum sab.."_

_" Ha..Waise Daadi sahi keh rahin hai..Ek Kam karta hu Sabko puch ke dekhta..lets see what they say.."_

_" Kavin.."_

_" ha..?"_

_" agar Sab logo ne pehle hi plan bana liya hoga toh..don't force them..I have something For Us In my Mind.."_

_" Really..?"_

_" yeah.."_

_He Smiled at her and she returned it back to him..She has planned something them..Hmm..Intresting.._

_._

_._

_._

_**Done with the Chapter..hope you all liked it..**  
_

**_AND now an important thing to discuss ; Well I want ask you all Guys that the os I published for the challange Truely Real..Called Taare Zameen Par...Was It really That Bad..? It has 161 Views but only 12 reviews..So that means Either I've failed to write it well or You guys didn't read it..Well, I will not blame You guys for it..may be main hi kahi pe kam pad gayi hogi..Frankly speaking It was Disappointing..I'm not hugry or over obssesed for reviews..nor I wanna Win the challange..But the thing is That If A Person writes something from heart and true soul to convey a good message..and after putting best of the efforts..didn't get the outcome..Toh kisko hurt nahi hoga? Atleast padh liya karo yaar koyi mehnat se likhta hai toh..I'm sorry if my words hurted anyone's sentiments..lekin agar aisa hi chalta raha toh I think I'll have to give a second thought on being an Writer on FF.._**

**_\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_AN** : Hii Friends..Divyaa Here..:) With the next update..Wanna Thank All Those Extremely Lovely People Who gave their Wonderful Reviews for the Last Chapter..All of Them Were just simply wonderful..And I'm So Sorry..for Such a late update ; I know I'm Extremely Late..But I won't Lie I'm Stuck badly In studies and college..12th std is packed ..But hey! I have a surprise for All of You..Scroll down and Know about it..:) Enjoy Reading..:)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chaper 10 :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_" Ok Dushyant..No problem at all..We'll manage.." Kavin said while Assuring Dushyant.._

_" Thanks Kavin...and Yeah, Enjoy the holiday..aur ha raat ko time pe ghar aa jana ; kal wapas se duty join bhi karni hai..."_

_" ha Ha..Pakka..Main dhyan rakhuga.."_

_He turned to find Purvi still in conversation with Kajal.._

_" Toh Tu bilkul bhi nahi aa sakti kya Yaar?"_

_" Nahi Yaar..Actually Sachin ko bhi Acp sir ne pehle hi bata diya tha subeh phone karke..aur isiliye usne pehle hi plan bana liya aaj ka..So I Can't back out at the moment you see..?"_

_" I Understand Kajal..:) don't worry you guys enjoy with each other..Main Manage kar lungi.."_

_She smiled and hung up.._

_" Busy People.."_

_" Busy People.." _

_Both of them said at the same time shrugging their shoulders.._

_" hahahahaha.."_

_" hahahahahaha.."_

_A moment of Huge laughter Filled the room..Daadi came out from the kitchen hearing their laughter and looked at them.._

_" Who Cracked the joke over here..? "_

_Both of them controlled themselves after a brief moment of Laughter..And Sat on the sofa ; Purvi brought a glass of Water and gave it to Kavin..He Drank it and placed it on the table ahead..Meanwhile Daadi Returned to kitchen.._

_" Purvi..Inn chaaro ne toh plan bana liya apna apna..Vivek aur Tasha toh training pe gaye hai..Toh ab hum kya karey? "_

_" Hmm..Mr. Senior bhul gaye? Maine kya kaha tha..Ki I've Something in my Mind.." She said with a grin.._

_" Ohh ha..Kya Plan hai Yaar..Batao na..I'm Getting Excited about it..:) " He Sprang up from the sofa and Asked her.._

_" Plan toh hai..But main abhi nahi bataungi..Chalo chalo.." She said as She stood up to leave.._

_" Oyee..Ek min yaar..abhi nahi bataungi matlab? Kab bataogi phir? Aur plan kya hai? " He asked again.._

_" Arey baba Surprise hai..Tum bas Chalo..and No more questions okay? " She sai_

_" Purvi..What Are You Up To? " He asked _

_" Shhhhh..." Purvi whispered as she putted her finger on his lips.._

_He Kept looking at her and felt her touch on his lips..He So badly wanted to hold her palm and Kiss it..That came as an Sudden instinct..And plus What eles you could think of being A Guy ; If The Girl whom you are Getting attracted towards Puts her finger on your Lips..At the End ; Boys will always Be Boys ;) _

_" No More Questions..Okay? " She said with soft Voice.._

_He Nodded.._

_" Good.." She Said while removing her finger from his lips.._

**_Ohh Please Let The Finger Be On My Lips..Why are you taking It off..? I can be Quiet forever If Your Finger is on my Lips..I Swear.._**

_He thought.._

_Woahh! And We Girls Think That Boys Never Keep Quite..;)_

_" Daadi..Hum nikal rahe hai..Aap apna khayal rakhna.." She said in a loud voice.._

_" Arey Ruko Ruko..ek min..ek min.." Daadi said while coming out of Kitchen.._

_" Kavin..Lunch toh Tum dono bahar hi karoge..Lekin Dinner Ke liye toh Ghar aa sakte ho na? " Daadi asked him with a warm smile.._

_" Daadi..Dinner..? " He Looked At her With Question mark.._

_" Ha Beta..Agar Tum hamare sath dinner karoge toh muze bohot accha lagega..Purvi bol na issey.." Daadi said looking at Purvi.._

_She Looked at Him and He too did the same.._

**_Please Say Yes For The Dinner..Tum Agar Wapas aaoge Dinner ke liye toh Muze Bohot Khushi hogi..Mere Liye..please..? _**

_" Okay Daadi..Main zarur aaunga Dinner ke liye.." He said with a wide smile.._

_Who Says There is always need of words to convey the feelings of our heart..Sometimes They just understand each others Feelings..and Do the Things the way Their partner wants..The Feeling In which Unspoken words convey their message and Silence Speaks..That Feeling..Its Known As TRUE LOVE.._

_The Cutest thing one could feel Is When Your Partner Looks at you with Eyes full of Love and asks ; " Please Mere Liye...? :) " I bet No other feeling can give you Happiness As Such.._

_" Purvi..Ab toh bata do ki hum kya karne wale hai aaj.? " Kavin Asked As they descended the staircase..They reached the compound of The colony.._

_" Bike Hai Tumhare paas ..? " She asked him.._

_" Meri Car Hai na..Hum uss mein chalte hai..Comfortable bhi rahega bohot.." He sai_

_" Nahi Car Nahi..Bike hi chahiye..Bolo Na Bike hai tumhare paas..?" _

_" Ha..Bike hai..Ruko 10min bulvata hu.." He said and took out his phone and dialed somebody's number.._

_After 10 or 15 min.._

_" Yeh lijiye Bhai..Aa gayi apki bike..ekdm theek se servicing karke di hai.." _

_" Thanks Rahul.." _

_He bed bye to The man from garage and turned towards Purvi.._

_" Bike haazir hai madam.." he said with a smile.._

_" Great..Yeh hui na baat..Ab chalo jaldi nikalte hai..Bohot mazaa ayega.." She said as she moved towards the bike.._

_" Wait A min Girl...Main tumhe tab tak baithne nahi dunga ki jab tak Tum muze bata nahi deti ki tumhare dimaag mein kya chal raha hai..Whats Cooking there ha? Ab yeh matt kehna ki Surprise hai..I can't handle this suspence yaar..Now You've to tell me Or else..."_

_" Mumbai Darshan.." Purvi blurted out.._

_" What..? " _

_" Yes..You heard that right.."_

_" Mumbai Darshan..? Seriously Purvi..? I mean This was Your Plan..God! Tumne iss liye itna saara suspence create kar rakha tha..Wait A Min ; Kahi tum muze uss Open air Bus mein toh nahi ghumane wali..? Ya phir Tum muze Shahrukh aur Salman ke Ghar dikhane Le jaane wali ho..? Hahahahaha...Isn't it funny..? "_

_He laughed while keeping his palms on his stomach..She Looked at him..Her Eyes turned slightlly watery..But she didn't allow the tear drops to spill out from eyes.._

_" Tumhe yaha aaye hue Sirf kuch hi Mahine hue hai ..and I've lived my entire life here Till this moment..Sirf Shahrukh aur Salman ka ghar dekhna ya phir open air bus mein ghumna ussey agar tum mumbai dekhna kehte ho na..toh I Pity on You.."_

_" Purvi main.."_

_" No Wait..I Haven't finished My Talk Yet..Kissi bhi Cheez ko agar sach mein jaanana ho na..toh uske andar zaankna padta hai..ussey kareeb se mehsoos karna padta hai..Phir chahe woh city ho or any Person..But Why Am I Even explaining this To You..? Tum Bas sabka Mazaak Udaao.."_

_She turned while Gulping the Lump in her throat and Managed well to Not Show Him Her Teary Eyes..She started To Walk away at the Direction Of Staircase.._

_Kavin Stood There Dumbstrucked..Man! What Did he do! Such Stupidity..He Made The Girl who was So excited and Chirping Few min back CRY...Yes , She Escaped from His Gaze Trying Not to Show Him Her watery Eyes ; But Still He did Noticed..He noticed The Crystel Clear water drops covering her Pearly eyes..He Felt Guilty..The Girl Who was So Happy To Show him and Explore the City with Him Was now At The moment Walking back Silently With Tears in Her Eyes.._

_He Hurted Her.._

_. _

_. _

_" Purvi..! " He called out For Her.._

_She Didn't Respond and Kept Walking.._

_" Purvi..Please Ruko..."_

_No Response.._

_" Purvi..Please Stop..Listen To Me..." _

_She Didn't Stop.._

_While He was Calling for her She Was Walking with such Heavy Heart..She Felt As If She has putted Weight Of Million Stones On her Heart..She crushed her fists and Kept walking..She Wanted to Turn back..She wanted To Stop..But..May Be She was Waiting for Something.._

_The Next Thing Happend Was.._

_" I LIKE YOU PURVI..." _

_These words stopped her Footsteps immediately..What She heard a sec. Ago ; Was That Real..? She Didn't Understand What Just Happend..She turned Back at him and Stood at the place just near the staircase.._

_He Took A sigh..Thank god She stopped..He started walking towards her with his every footstep Both of there Heartbeats Increasing...Finally He came And stood in front of her.._

_" What Did You say...? " She asked Silently.._

_" I Said..I Like You..." He replied Sincerely Looking in Her eyes.._

_" But This..Suddenly..? "_

_" Because You were Going Away From Me...And I Can't Let That Happen..I Felt As If..As If Everything Becoming Pale Around Me..The Light..The Brightness..The Shine..Going Away From me..Thats You Purvi.." _

_" But..." _

_" What You Think That I didn't Notice Your Tears? That Didn't Realise How Much I've Hurted You With My Stupidity...You Know What Purvi..I'm A Real Dumbo..Yes I am.."_

_He Continued.._

_" Tum Kitni excited thi..Khush thi..aur Maine..apni bewakoofi ki wajah se Tumhe Hurt Kiya..Aur Jab tum Muze Daant Rahi thi..To Be honest ; I liked that Purvi..Maine Stupidity Ki hai toh Daant Toh Padni hi chahiye..aur jaise tum Daant rahi thi..Aisa laga ki jaise Koyi apna Muze daant raha hai..Lekin Jab tum Jaane Lagi.."_

_He Couldn't say next word..She looked at Him With Her Still Teary Eyes.._

_" Tumhara Gussa..Qubool...Tumhara chillana..Qubool..Tumhara Apne pan se daantna bhi Qubool..Lekin Tumhara Muzse Dur Jaana...Bilkul bhi Qubool Nahi...Not at All...Pata nahi kya hua muze lekin jaise tum wapas jaaney lagi..ajeeb sa lagne laga..It..It started Paining..."_

_" Isiliye Socha Ki Jo bhi dil mein hai..Bas Bol Du Tumhe..."_

_She kept silence for A min..And He kept Starring at her.._

_" I'm not sure about.." She took frequent Pauses in between.._

_" No..Don't Do That Purvi..See I'm Not Forcing You at all To Like me..Its Like A Sudden Action For You and I completely Understand That..So Its Not compulsory That If I Like You Then You Should also Like Me...No Its Not...Take Your Time Purvi..Its Your openion.."_

_She Smiled at Him..He Felt A Bit Relaxed that Atleast She was smiling.._

_" Yeh Dress..How Is It Looking On me..? " She asked with a smile.._

_" Its Looking Gorgeous..Its Looking Just Amazing..I mean..You Know When I saw this dress I thought it would look perfect on You.. And..." He stopped in middle as He realised something.._

_" And..." She extended that And.._

_" And You Wore It..." He Said In Sheer Amazment plus excitement..His eyes twinkling with happiness.._

_" Yeah.." _

_" How Did You..? I Mean..I.." _

_" har baat bol kar dikhane ki zarurat nahi Padti Kavin..Kuch baatein apne aap samaz mein aa jati hai.." She said softly.._

_" Aur tumne Samajh Liya.." He said With A warm smile.._

_" Hmm..Ab chalo Chalo..Bike start karo warna hum late ho jayege..pura Mumbai Ghumna hai Boss..koyi Aasan kaam thodi na hai.." She said As A new Kind of Energy emerged in her.._

_YES..! SHE'S BACK! _

_" Ha Ha chalo..Aab toh Bohot Mazaa ayega..Kareeb se jaanane Mein.." He Said.._

_She Looked at him and Blushed A bit.._

_" Hasee Toh..." He said smirking at her.._

_" Kuch nahi..Chup Chaap Chalo.." She said chuckling.._

_" Arey ek min.."_

_" Ha..? "_

_" Muze Answer kab tak milega..? I mean Jaldi nahi hai muze..but.." He asked with puppy eyes..Only For Her.._

_Well, Boys do Such Extremely Cute Things Only for their Lady Love's...:) _

_" Hmm..shayad Jald Hi..Pehle Yeh Aaj ka din toh beete Ek sath..Phir bataungi.."_

_She said while showing her Perfectly Gifted Dimples.._

_Both of Them Sat on his bike and Drove Off..._

_._

_._

_An Extremely Fun Filled Day Coming ahead for Them..Will this day make it for Them? :):)_

_. _

_. _

**_Done with The chapter..:) I Know It was Not up to The mark..But Its what I could manage to put up..Please Pardon Me Guys..But I Swear to God I'm stuck In Studies, College and Tutions..And Heartly Thanks To My Lovely And Patient Readers..I'm And Always will Indebted For Your kind support and Great Patience.._**

**_Next Update..Tu Hai ke Nahi ( Chapter 11 ) and Then Strangers Really ? _**

**_Till Then Tkcr all Of You and Don't forget To Review..:)_**

**_Stay happy And Keep Smiling.._**

**_Thank You!_**

**_\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN : Heyyyy Folks! Divyaa here..:)Aap Sab Milke Muze Maaroge Toh Nahi Na? Waise Maine Kaam toh pitne wale _**

**_hi Kiye Hai..Hehehe..Okay Jokes Apart..Shhhh...I Really Know Friends..That I'm Extremely Late This Time In Updating..Like Really..And No Matter How Many Times I Say Sorry its Just not enough..Exams Got Over And hence Thought To Update My Poor Little Stories...Which were Feeling Lonely Since A Long Time..So..Lets not waste TheTime..._**

**_Ready For Mumbai Darshan ? :):)_**

**_AEnjoy_**_ **Reading!**_

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_Chapter 11..:) _**

**_._**

**_._**

_" Toh Hum kaha jaa rahe Hai Purvi..?" Kavin asked as he rode his bike on the street.._

_" We Are Going For Movie..Morning First Show.." She replied While Adjusting her hair.._

_" Ohh..I See ; Which Movie and Which Theater? " He Asked.._

_" Hmm..I'll Direct you..Just Drive the Way I Tell You..Is That Okay? " She asked tilting her Head towards Right.._

_" Yes Ma'm " He Answered With A Cute smile.._

_... After Good 10 mins of Driving ..._

_" Taa Daa...Here We Are..Mr. Kavin.." She squelled happily.._

_" Maratha Mandir.." Kavin Looked at her.._

_" Yup..Maratha Mandir Mein We Are Gonna Watch DDLJ.." She smiled.._

_" You Mean Dilwaale Dulhaniya Le Jayenge? " _

_" Umm Let Me Guess...Purey India Mein DDLJ ka Matlb yahi Hai Right? " She Said with A chuckle.._

_" Aah..Yes..That Was A Stupid Question of Mine..But Hey, I Have Watched DDLJ for Like Almost 10 to 15 times..? "_

_" I Know..But Maratha Mandir Mein Baithke DDLJ Dekhna Is A Classic Call...What Say? "_

_" Yeah..Not Bad..Waise Tumhare iss Super exciting Thought ke peeche koun hai? " He Asked As they Entered inside.._

_" Yeh Jawani Hai Dewaani Nahi Dekhi Kya? Khud Deepika Ne Kaha tha..She Rocked.." _

_" Ya..She Was Good..but Ranbir Was Rocking You See.." _

_" No Chance...Deepika.." _

_" Purvi..It Was Ranbir Who Stole the Show.." _

_" Deepika.." _

_" Ranbir..." _

_" Deepika.."_

_" Ranbir.."_

_" OKAY ENOUGH..KALKI AND ADITYA WERE BEST.." _

_A Voice came From Behind..Both Of Them Turned to Spot An Angry plus Frustrated Middle aged guy glancing at them.._

_" Excuse Us? " Purvi and Kavin Raised eyebrows at him.._

_" For God's Sake Stop this Arguement of Yours and Move! We All Are Getting Late For The Movie.."_

_" Mister..Can You Please Explain us That In Which Way We Have Blocked You? " Purvi asked In Stride..Kavin Backed her..and Both of them Glared at the guy..With their hands on their Hips.._

_" Preetty Lady..Turned around and See..You both are standing right in front of the Ticket counter.." He Retorted with double attitude.._

_Oopsy!_

_" Meh..umm..." Purvi Husked.._

_" Umm.." Kavin Husseled.._

_" Can I Get My Ticket? " The man Asked.._

_" Yaa Sure..Please.." Both of them gave the most appropriate Answer in Unison.._

_The Man Took his Tickets and started To Walk off.._

_" Two Tickets of Balcony.." Kavin said.._

_" Sure Sir.." The Girl on the counter Obeyed.._

_" Don't you think, that Guy Was One Of THOSE..? " _

_By Those They Meant HOS ( Hyperly Overdramatic Stupid ) _

_" He's Not One Of Those..He Is Was The Leader Of Them.." Kavin Chukled.._

_Both Of Them Laughed at that.._

_" I Heard That " The Guy Shouted from A Distance.. _

_" Umm..Kavin He Just Hea..." Purvi Looked at Kavin and Mummered.._

_" Lets Move Girl..." Kavin Held Her Hand And They Almost Ran From there.._

_. _

_. _

_._

_After Movie...:) _

_It Was Great Two and Half Hours ofavie..The Movie Was As Amazing As Ever...Daahh..It Was DDDLJ afterall..;) Though Kavin Was Busy in starring at Purvi All The Time , Admiring Her Beautiful Face...Of Which Purvi Was Well Aware Of...She Let Him Stare at her and to addition She Was Blushing And Smiling in frequent Intervals of time..._

_" Movie Toh Ho Gayi...Ab Aagey Kya Karna Hai Madam..? " _

_" Hmm...Chaliye Chaliye Sir ji...apko apne Aap pata chal jayega.." _

_" Hmmm...Hmm...Hmm...Hmm..." _

_" Hey...Kya GunGuna rahe Ho Mr. Senior...Jara Hamey Bhi Toh Sunao..." _

_" Sunau? " _

_" I'm All Ears..." _

_" Ruk Jaa...Oh Dil Diwaane...Puchu Toh Main Jara..." _

_He Smiled at her...And She Blushed..._

_" Ladki Hai Ya Hai Jaadu...Khushboo Hai Ya Nasha..."_

_He slided His palm on hand..._

_" Paas woh aaye toh...Chuke main dekhu jara..."_

_Her Breath got stuck as he whispered the last words of the song in her Ears...And Both knowing the fact That They were just inches apart.._

_Both of them Were Lost in each other's eyes...Uhhh..These Eye Locks..They Always Wanna appheavel their hearts...Well, Though Both of them Actually enjoy these Eye Locks..As The Eyes Meet..Heartbeats Grow faster...You Have Those Butterflies in stomach..Its A Pleasent Feel...Isnt It? :)_

_._

_._

_" What Are We Doing Here Purvi? " Kavin Asked as his eyebrows raised.._

_" Railway Station pe hum generally Train pakdne aate hai...Ab Obviously We Can't Swim here or Play Pillow Fight..." Purvi giggled at him..._

_" Okay...But Train? Purvi? " He Hesitated.._

_" Its Not A Local Train Kavin...Its Mumbai's LifeLine..." She Answered.._

_" Hmm...Intresting...Aur Woh.." _

_" RUN! " _

_He couldn't Complete his sentence as She Grabbed His Hand and He found Himself Running along with her on station..._

_" Purvi...Hum Bhaag kyu rahe hai? " He asked while running.._

_" Arey Kyuki Humari train Chut na jaaye..." She replied Fasting her footsteps..._

_" toh chut Jaane Do Na..Dusri aa jayegi...Wapas Dusri Aa Jayegi Train Purvi..Sirf Ek Train hi toh hai na.." He Said..._

_" Lekin Yeh Moment Toh Wapas Dusra Nahi aney Wala na..Ye Jo Moment Hai..Yeh Agar chuj gaya...toh...Gaya..Wapas nahi aney wala..." She said while controlling her breath.._

_" Hmm..." He Kept Thinking..._

_" Kavin..." _

_" Ha? "_

_" Sochna Baad mein...Abhi...BHAAAGO! " She Screamed.._

_He Geared Up And Ran Fast...He Reached To the door and Stepped inside ; And Gave His Hand to Purvi..She Held His hand and Stepped inside..._

_" Wowww! DDLJ again..." He Smiled..._

_" Pata Hai? " She husked trying to catch her breath..._

_" Kya..? "_

_" Life Is Like A Train...Agar Sahi Wakt Pe Sahi Mauke Nahi Pakde..Toh Train Toh Wapas Dusri Aa Jayegi...Lekin Mauke...Naah.." She Smiled_

_" Hmm..." He said.._

_" Tumhari Baatein Bas Sunte Rehne ka...Sunte Rehne Ka Mann Karta hai Hai..." He Continued.._

_" Accha...? " She asked meakingly..._

_" Ha..Ofcourse.." _

_" Toh Kya tum Zindagi bhar Meri Baatein Sunoge..? " She Asked looking Out From the Window.._

_" Chahe Koyi Suney ya na Suney...Main Sunuga..." He Said..._

_Which made her to Immediately look at him..._

_" Kuch Bhi..." She chukled.._

_" Dekh lo...Main Jo Kehta Hu Woh Karta Hu..."_

_" Accha? "_

_" Ha...Try Me.." He said With Confidence.._

_" Hmm...Toh Mr. Senior, Kuch Aisa Karo Jisse Mujhe Dard Ho...Lekin Mere Body Pe Koyi Jakam Honi Nahi Chahiye..." She Finished With A Smirk.._

_" Purvi...Yeh kya? Main tumhe Dard Kaise De Sakta hu? " He Asked with concern..._

_" Woh Sab Muze Pata Nahi...Its A Challange..." She Challanged Him.._

_" Okay..Challange Accepted.." He Said Swiftly..._

_After Few Mins..._

_Purvi Was Looking Out Of The Window.._

_" Waise Accha Hai Na Train Mein Bilkul Bhi Rush Nahi Hai...Actually Afternoon Mein During Office Hours...Train Mein Rush Nahi Hoti..."_

_" Hmm..." _

_" Marine Lines Station Jald Hi Aa Jayega..."_

_" Hmm..." _

_" Pehle Hum Lunch Kar Lete Hai..Bhook Lagi hai Na.." _

_" Hmm..." _

_She Found Him lost Somewhere In His Thoughts.._

_" Tum Pagal Ho..." _

_" Hmm..."_

_" Excuse Me? " He Asked Looking at her.._

_" Finally..." She Said letting out a sigh of relief..._

_" What Finally? " He asked.._

_" Yahi ke Tum Jis Duniya Mein Kho Gaye the...Ussey Baahar Nikalne Mein Tum Kaamyab Rahe..." She said.._

_" Umm Nahi Toh...Main Kahin Khoya Nahi tha..." He said in Weak defence.._

_" Accha Ji? " She raised her eyebrows.._

_" Ha..Aur Nahi Toh Kya.." _

_" Kavin...Tumne Abhi Thodi der pehle hi Yeh Accept kiya ki Tum Pagal Ho..." She said controlling her laughter.._

_" Ohh..." He Kept Mum.._

_" Hahahahahahaha..." She Laughed..._

_He Did Not Say Anything Just admired her Beauty..._

_" Tumhe Kisi ne Bataya Hai Kya? " _

_" Kya? "_

_" Ke Tum Bohot Khubsurat ho Madam..." He Smiled.._

_She Stopped Laughing And Blushed.._

_" Umm...Yeh..Ekdm Se Kaise..." She said Softly.._

_" Ekdm se Nahi...Hamesha Se Kehna Chahta tha...Aaj Keh Diya.." He Smiled again.._

_" Hmm...Woh..."_

_" Woh Kya Purvi? "_

_" Woh...Station Ane Wala Hai...Chale? " She Smiled._

_" Chaliye Madam...Jaisa Aap Kahe..." He Stood Up.._

_Both Of Them Got off The Train And Came Out of the station.._

_" Kuch khaa lete hai...bhuk lagi hai na? " Kavin asked.._

_" Ha..."_

_" Toh...Batao Yaha Pe Restraunt Kaha hai? " He asked.._

_" Restraunt Ka Khana Khaoge? " She asked.._

_" Ha...Ofcourse..." _

_" Kya Tum Bhi...Restraunt Ka Khana toh hum Roj khate hai...Aaj Kuch alag khayege..." She Squelled_

_" Alag Matlab? Purvi...Tum muze kya khilane wali ho? Dekho...Kuch Ulta seedha khilaya toh..." He couldnt continue his sentence..._

_" Areyyyy...Yeh woh chodo...Chalo Tumhe Ek Se Badhiya Ek Dishes Khilati hu...chalo chalo.." She grabbed his Hand And Marched Over..._

_" Batao Pehle Kya Khaoge..?" She Asked while walking..._

_" Jo Tum Khilana Chaho...Lekin Purvi Street Food? Iss mein toh kitna oil hota hai kitna masala hota hai...its not good for health..." He Said.._

_" Offo...Pata Hai Muze..Iss Mein Oil Hota Hai and Masala hota hai...Lekin Kavin, hum roj roj thodi na yeh sab khaa paate Hai...Muze toh yaad bhi nahi ki maine last time kab khaya tha...Aur tum toh aaj pehli baar kha rahe ho...So..Aaj ek din khaane se kya ho jayega? " She Explained.._

_" But Still Purvi...Hum Kisi Acchi Si Hotel Mein Ya Phir Mc'Donalds..Domino's...Pizza Hut...KFC..Subway...Dekho, Hamare paas kitne saare options hai...Hum Kahin bhi jaa sakte hai..." He Said_

_" Kavin...Tum Bas ek baar mere sath chalke dekho...Agar Pasand Na aaye Toh Phir Chalte hai Tum jis restraunt mein jaana chaho waha..." _

_" Okay...Lets See Ms. Purvi..."_

_" Bhaiya...2 Tikhe Tasty Garma Garam Vadapav Dena..."_

_Kavin Looked At Purvi With :0:0:0 Expression..._

_" Vadapav? Really Purvi? Vadapav? "_

_" Ha...Vadapav...Usme itna chaukne Wali konsi Baat hai? Arey Yeh toh Mumbai ka Burger hai...Mc'Donalds Ke Burger Ko Bhi Takkar De De..." Purvi Said Confidently.._

_" Ohkk...Accha Confidence Hai...Waise Purvi Muze Ek Baat ki Hairaani ho rahi hai..."_

_" Kis Baat Ki? " _

_" Iss Baat ki..Ke Muze toh laga tha , Tum Muze Paani Puri Khilane le jao gi...Mostly Films Mein Toh Yahi Dikhaya jaata hai na..ki Mumbai Mein Log Maze Se Paani Puri Kha Rahe Hote Hai.._

_"_

_" Ohh...Kavin..Filmo Mein Jo Dikhaya Jaata Hai Woh Hamesha Sach Nahi Hota...Ha Maanti Hu Ki Mumbai Ki Paani Puri Bohot Famous Hai..Par Woh Toh Tumhe Delhi Mein Bhi Mil Jaayegi..' Golgappe ' ke naam se...Aur Yahi Paani Puri Banaras...Gujraat..sabhi Jagah pe mil jaayegi..." She Said.._

_" So? " he asked.._

_" So Yeh...Ke Vadapav Toh Tumhe Yahi Mumbai Mein Khaane Ko Milega...Samjhe? Issiliye...Main Tumhe Sab Se Pehle Yaha Lekar Aayi..." She Finished.._

_" Ohh..." He Smiled..._

_" Hmm...Ab Baatein Baad Mein Pehle Vadapav..." She Said As She Handed Him One Of Them.._

_As They Took First bite of Their Vadapav's...Spices Mixed In Their Mouth Which Delighted their Taste Senses..._

_" Its...Its Yummy! I Mean...Yeh Kitna tasty hai Purvi..." Kavin Expressed His Delight..._

_" Hai Na? See..I Told You.." She Replied.._

_" Ha...Bohot Bohot Yummy Hai Ye Toh Purvi...Main Toh Ek Aur Lunga.." He Said.._

_" Ek Aur? Pet mein Jagah Bacha Kar Rakho Kavin..Abhi Toh Bohot Kuch Baaki Hai.." She told.._

_Both Of Them Were Enjoying Their food ; When An Old Worker Came Their And bought A Vadapav..._

_" Kavin...Tum janana chahte the na? Ki Yeh Ek Mamuli Sa Vadapav Itna Special Kyu Hai? " Purvi Asked Him.._

_" Muze Toh Samajh Aa Gaya Purvi..Yeh Itna Tasty Hai ; isiliye special Hai..." Kavin Said.._

_" Woh Dekho..." She Pointed Towards That Worker..._

_" Kon? Woh Aadami? " Kavin Asked..._

_" Ha...Woh Ek Mamuli Sa Worker hai..Din Bhar Jaan Lagake Mehnat se Kaam Karne Ke Baad Ussey Paise Milte Hai..." _

_" Hmm...Par tum kehna kya chahti Ho? " _

_" Main Yeh Kehna chahti Hu Ki...Din Bhar Jee Todh Mehnat Karne Ke Baad Inn Chacha Ko Jo Paise Milte Hai..Unn Paison mein Yeh Mehangi Hotel Ka Khana Afford Nahi Kar Sakte Hai...Lekin Yeh Vadapav...Yeh inki Bhook Mitata hai...Mehenge Hotel Ka Khana Nahi Hua Toh Kya..Yeh Hai Na...Bhale hi yeh utana mehnaga na ho..Par Tasty Bohot Hota hai...Dekho, Unn Chacha Ke Chehre Pe Jo Satisfaction Hai..Jo Sukoon Hai...Woh Iss Ki wajeh se hai...Iss Vadapav Ki Wajah se..." _

_" Hmm..." He Looked at Her..._

_" Tum Shayad Na Maano...Lekin Mumbai Mein Aise Kayi Log Hai ; Jo Sirf Vatapav Pe Apna Pet Bharte hai...Yeh Toh Kayi Logo Ka Khana Hai..." _

_" Sach Kaha Tumne..." He Smiled At Her.._

_" Aur Woh Dekho..." She Pointed At A Flock Of School Kids..._

_There were 5-6 Kids Of Around 9 to 10 years who rushed towards The Stall And Started Ordering their Vadapav's..._

_" Uncle Muze Meethi Chutney Wala..."_

_" aur Uncle Muze teekhi chutney wala..."_

_" Uncle Iss ko zyada teekha matt dena...warna yeh roney lag jayega..."_

_" Hahahahahaha...Rotlu Rotlu...Rotlu Rotlu..."_

_" Uncle Uncle..Muze Na Teekha Meetha Dono Dena..."_

_" Oye Motu...Kitna Khayega Tu...Uncle Isko Do Matt dena..."_

_" Uncle Muze Sukhi Chutney wala dena..." _

_The Kids Were Non-Stop...They Were Chukling..They Were Giggling...They Were Teasing Each Other...They Were Eating..._

_" Bacche Kitne Pyaare Hai Na Purvi? " Kavin Smiled Looking at them.._

_" Ha Woh Toh Hai...Aur Unke Chehre Pe Jo Khushi Hai..Woh Dekhi Tumne Kavin..Kitne Khush hai na yeh bacche..." _

_" Haa...Yeh Vadapav Inn Baccho ko kitni khushi de raha hai..." He completed.._

_" Hmm...Toh All In All..Options toh Bohot saare Hamare Paas hai...Lekin Bhai Hamare Vadapav ki baat Hi Kuch khaas hai..." _

_" Wah Wah...Wah Wah..." _

_Both Of Them Laughed their hearts out..._

_" Yeh Kya Kiya Tuney Dhruv..! " A little Girl exclaimed._

_" Kya? " Little Dhruv Asked innocently.._

_" Mera Vadapav Gira Diya...Tuney Jaan Bujhkar Dhakka maara..." Little Girl Was On Verge Of Crying.._

_" Maine jaan Bujkar nahi kiya...galti se lag gaya...I Am Sorry...Tu Please dusra le le na..." Boy Explained..._

_" Paise khatam ho gaye...Candy bhi khayi thi...aur colour pens bhi li thi..Itne hi bache the...ab main vadapav bhi nahi kha paaungi..." Girl started Crying..._

_Everybody started consolling her...She wa weeping looking at her Vadapav..._

_" Arey Bacche Log...Jaadu Dekhoge.? " _

_Kids Turned towards the voice And Purvi Smiled as Kavin Was Standing in front of the kids..._

_" Jaadu? " One Of The Kids Asked.._

_" Ha Ha.. Jaadu...ekdm anokha jaadu..." He Said.._

_" Haaaa! " Kids Roared In Unision..._

_" Okay...Toh..Hello Cutie Pie...Naam Kya Hai Apka? " He Asked The Crying Girl..._

_" Riya..." _

_" Kitna Pyaara Naam hai Riya..Ekdm Apke jaisa...Toh Riya Aap Muze Jaadu Mein Help karogi? " _

_Riya Nodded..._

_" Toh Sab Log Ab Aankhein Bandh karenge...No Cheating Ha...Sab Log Aankhein Band Karo Chalo..." _

_Kids Did The Same..._

_" Ab Riya Mere Sath Magic Words Bolegi...Bolo Riya...Aabra Ka Daabra Gili Gili Chuuu..." Kavin Said.._

_" Aabra Ka Daabra Gili Gili Chuu..." Riya Repeated With Closed Eyes..._

_" Once More Riya..." _

_" Aabra Ka Daabra Gili Gili Chuu..." she repeated again.._

_And As Soon As She Repeated the words She Felt Something in Her Palm...She Opened Her Eyes And Screamed In Joy..._

_" Vadapav! " _

_Kids Opened Their eyes too And Got Surprisingly Amazed By Seeing The Magic..._

_" Arey Yeh Kaha se aaya? "_

_" Wowww.."_

_" Kya Magic Tha..."_

_" Wowwww..." _

_Kids Were busy In Praising The Magic...When Kavin Stepped Back And Paid For Their and Kids Food..._

_" Great Magic Mr. Kavin...The Magician..." Purvi Smiled at him.._

_" Hahaha...Tumhe Pasand Aya Na? " He Asked.._

_" Bohot...That Was Very Very Very Sweet Of You..." She Said pulling his cheeks_

_" Wowwww..." He Exclaimed..._

_" Waise Muze Nahi Pata tha ke Tumhe Bacche Pasand hai..." _

_" Purvi...Bacche kisko pasand nahi hote...Kitne Pyaare Kitne Maasum Hote Hai...I Love Kids..."_

_" Hmm Me Too..." _

_Both Of Them Moved On the Path and Purvi Exclaimed.._

_" Kavin! Barf Ka Gola! " _

_She Almost Grabbed His Palm And Ran Towards Gola wala..._

_" Hahahaha...Dheere Dheere Purvi...Gola kahi bhaage nahi jaa raha..."_

_" Hehehe...Tum Gola Khaoge Na Kavin..." _

_" Arey Bilkul...Gola Bhi Khayege Aur Hum...Umm...Hum Paani Puri Bhi Khayege..."_

_" Haa Pakka..." _

_" Bhaiya...Muze Ek Kala Khatta Dena Aur Madam Ko Orange Dena..." _

_" Hey...Tumhe Kaise Pata ke Muze Orange Pasand Hai? "_

_" Main Kavin Hu..." _

_" Ha Toh Maine Kab Kaha Ki Salman Khan Ho..."_

_" Purvi..." He Glared at her..._

_" Hehehehehehe...Sholly..." She Smiled_

_" Tum Bhi Kuch Kam Bacchi Nahi Ho Purvi..." _

_" Hehe..." _

_Both of them Took their Gola's And Started to Walk..._

_" Purvi...Purvi...Show Me Your Tongue..." _

_Purvi showed And It Was Orange..._

_" Hahahaha...Hahahahahaha..." _

_" Jara Apni Dekho..."_

_He Realised That His Was Black..._

_" Hehehehehe...Hahahahahaha..."_

_Both Of Them Were In Feets Of Laughter...They Were So Much Enjoying with each other...That They Did not even Realise when it was Almost Evening..._

_. _

_. _

_. _

_" Kavin...Ab Kuch Der Mein Sunset ho jayega..." Purvi Said As both Of Them Walked On The Bay Of Marine Drive..._

_" Hmm...Time Ka Pata Hi Nahi Chala na? Pura Din Beet Gaya..." Kavin Said While Stuffing His Hands In Pocket.._

_" Hmm...Waha Dekho..." _

_Purvi Pointed Towards The Beautiful Curve Of Marine Drive Which Starts From Girgaon Chaupati And Ends At Gateway Of India...Its A Curve Of Entire 3 Km.. Mumbai's Morning Starts with it And Ends At It...And When The Sun Sets...The Lights Turn On And There It Is! Pure Beauty...The Whole Curve Glitters and Shines..._

_" Beautiful..." Kavin Said.._

_" Hmm...Jab Din Dhalta Hai..Sab Thake Haare Log Yaha aakar Relax Karte Hai..." She Said..._

_" Its So Soothing Purvi...Yeh Nazara...Yeh thandi Hawa...Yeh Chamakta Hua Paani...Yeh Doobta Suraj...Pata Nahi Zindagi Mein Wapas Kab Yeh Nazara Dekh Paaunga..." He Completed.._

_Her Smile Faded A Bit..She Looked straight In His Eyes.._

_" Kyu? Aisa Kyu Keh Rahe Ho Tum Kavin? Kyu Wapas Nahi Dekh Paaoge Yeh Nazara? " She Asked.._

_" Kyu Matlab? Ofcourse Purvi...Hum CID mein Kaam Karte Hai..Hamara Koyi Ek Thikana Thodi Hota hai...Aaj Mumbai Hu..Kal Agar Transfer Ho Gaya toh Toh Yeh Chod kar Jana Toh Padega..." He Said.._

_" Zaruri Nahi Hai Kavin Ki Tumhara Transfer Ho..Aisa Kuch Nahi Hone Wala..." She Shrugged It Off._

_" Accha..? Purvi Hum CID wale Din-Raat Case Solve Karne Mein Lage Pade Rehte Hai..Tehkikaat karna...Din Bhar Criminals Ke Peeche Bhaagna...Iss Sab Mein Mushkil se ApneLiye Time Milta hai..." _

_" Hmm..."_

_" Aur Usmein Bhi...Hum Police wale hai Purvi..Apni Jaan Hatheli pe rakh ke Nikalte Hai...Ek Bullet..Aur...Main toh Koyi Amar hu Nahi..Na Jaane Kab Kaha Kaise Goli Ayegi aur Muze Galey Laga Ke Apne Sath Le Jayegi..." _

_" KAVIN..! " _

_She Shouted With her Heart..He Looked At Her With Concern And Saw A Layer Of Water In her Crystal Clear Eyes..._

_" Purvi...Hey..Tumhari Aankhon Me Yeh..." He Asked Holding Her Face Lightly.._

_" Tum Toh Mere Senior Ho Na? Muzse Zyada Intelligent bhi Ho...Toh Tumhe Itni Si Bhi Baat Samajh Nahi Aayi Ke Muze Tumhari Aisi Baatein Bilkul bhi Pasand Nahi Aayi Jin Mein Tumhe Kahi Jaana Pade...Dikhta Nahi Kya tumhe ke Muze Kitna Bura Lag raha hai...Phir Tum Aisi Baatein Kar Rahe Ho...Kyu? " She Asked With Heavy Throat..._

_He was still holding her face..He Could Feel Her Soft Skin...It Was Like She Was Really in a pain..A Strange Pain...Cool Breeze Of The Wind Was Playing with her Long silky black hair..._

_" Kyu Itni Affect Ho Rahi Ho Purvi? Kya Galat Ho Inn Baaton Mein? " He asked Softly Expecting the Answer Which He Wanted to Hear From Her.._

_" Kyu ki..." She took A Pause.._

_He Looked In Her Eyes...Their Eyes Met.._

_" Kyu Ki Dard Hota Hai...Inn Baaton Se...They Hurt A Lot Kavin..." She Replied.._

_" Agar Main Tumse Dur Chala Gaya...Tab Kya Karogi..? "_

_" Dur Jaane Hi Dungi...Tumhara Hath Pakad Ke Tumhe Wapas Apne Sath Lekar Aaungi..." She Replied While Letting A Tear Drop To Roll Down Her Cheeks.._

_" Itna Important Ban Gaya Hu Main Tumhare Liye Purvi...? " He Asked While Wiping her tear.._

_" Aisa Lagta Hai Ke...Tumhare Sath Koyi Connection hai Jo Ekdm Strong Hai..Very Strong..." She said.._

_" Muze Bhi Pehle Din Se hi Yeh Mehsoos ho Raha Hai..." He Replied..._

_Their Eyes Were In A Deep Eye Lock...Both Of Them Weren't Bothered By The Surroundings...Both Of Them Didnt Realise when Their Hands were on each others...They Were So Engrossed In Their Selves..._

_That Moment Was Just Out Of The World...Beautiful...Just Mesmerizing...It Was So delicate Amd So Close For Both of Them..._

_BUZZZZ! BUZZZZ...!_

_" Hello...Ha Daadi..." Purvi answered.._

_" Purvi Beta..Kaha Ho tum Dono? Kavin Tumhare sath hi hai na...? Dinner Ke Liye Ussey Bula lo na apne Ghar..." _

_" Umm..Ek Minute..." She Removed the phone from her ear and Looked at Kavin.._

_" Woh..Daadi Puch Rahi Hai...Dinner ke liye...Tum.." _

_" No No..." He Said.._

_" Par Kavin..." _

_" Ek min..phone idhar do..." He took the phone from her hand.._

_" Hello Daadi...Aap na muze sach mein mota bana dengi..itna tasty tasty khana khila ke..Aaj Breakfast Apke Yaha kiya tha...But Daadi Main Dinner Nahi Kar Sakta Apake yaha.."_

_" Par Kyu Beta? Aajao Na..Khana tayar hi hai.."_

_" Ha Daadi..Lekin maine apne doston se bhi promise kiya tha ki dinner unke saath hi karunga.."_

_" Umm..Acha chalo Koyi Baat nahi Beta...Lekin iski penalty Tumhe bharni padegi ha.."_

_" Hehe...ha Bilkul Meri Pyaari Daadi..."_

_...After A Minute..._

_" Kyu Mana Kar Diya Tumne Daadi Ko...? " Purvi Asked With Lotts Of Questions In Her Eyes..._

_" Woh..." _

_" Kavin...Main Jaanti hu ke tumne kisise Koyi Promise nahi Kiya hai...Daadi Se Jhoot Bola tumne..." Purvi said.._

_" Purvi...Meri Baat Suno...Listen to Me Purvi..." He said while taking her both palms in his.._

_She Felt Comforted When He Did So..._

_" Purvi...Main Bhi Yeh Baat Bohot Acche Tarike Se Jaanta Hu Ke Tum Chahti Ho Ki Main Dinner Ke Liye Chalu Tumhare Sath...Lekin Purvi..Hamein Aaj Pata Chala Hai ke Hum Ek Dusre Ke Liye Kya Feel Karte Hai...Aur Yeh Ehsaas Bohot hi special Hai...Kyu? Hai na? " _

_" Ha...Bohot Bohot Special Hai..." She Nodded.._

_" Toh Kyu Na Hum Iss Ehsaas Ko Jeeye...Agar Main Abhi tumhare Sath Aaunga toh hum woh nahi Jee Payege..We Know What We Feel About Each Other..And It is Firm...We Are Sure...Toh Lets Live This Feel na...Bohot Khubsurat hota hai yeh feel..." He Said..._

_" Hmm...You Are Right..." She Smiled..._

_Both Of Them Hugged Each Other..They Held Each Other Tightly and got lost...They Could Hear each others Heartbeats...Cool breezes...sparkling water..Kavin And Purvi Togather...It Was Just Perfectly Romantic! _

_( Still In Hug )_

_" Kavin..." _

_" Hmm? " _

_" Am I In Love With You ? " _

_" Am I In Love With You Too Purvi..? " _

_Both Of Them Looked In Each Others Eyes And Smiled heavenly..._

_" Jald hi iss Ka Jawab Mil Jaayega Humein Purvi..." _

_" Hmm...Jald hi..." _

_Kavin Caressed Her Cheek A Bit...and She Kept Her Head On His Shoulder..._

_" Purvi...Aaj ke Mumbai Darshan Ke Liye Bohot Bada Thank you...It Was An Extremely Special Day For Me..." _

_She Smiled.._

_In a fraction of moment She Felt Soft Lips on her Right cheek...He Kissed Her On Cheek...She could feel his warm breath on her skin...She was all red...She blushed Furiously as soon as His Lips touched her skin...He Smiled heartly...And Both Of Them Were Drifted In Another Deep Long Hug...:):)_

_Well...The City Of Dreams Was Delighted To See A Blooming Love Story...:) _

_Love Story Of Kavin And Purvi...:):)_

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_Okay! So Aaj Ke Liye Itna Hi...I Hope Aap Sab Ne Muze Maaf Kar Diya Hoga...Please Maae Kardo Yaaro... Next Chapter Aur Bhi Bada Likhungi..:) But Guys Meri 12Th Hai Na..isiliye Studies and Exams ke wajah se update nahi Kar Payi...:( _**

**_And I Want To Thank My Lovely Lovely Reviewers...For Their Great Great Patience...Like Maine itna late update kiya lekin phir aap sab muze aur meri story ko apna pyaar dete rahe ho...Thanks Thanks A LOttt...Love You All..:*:*:*_**

**_Next Update : Strangers Really? _**

**_And Special Surprise Tonight At 12..;) _**

**_Till Then Stay Happy And Keep Smiling! _**

**_Thank YOu!_**

**_\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_A N : Heya Friends! Divyaa Here..Back With Next Update! Thanks A Lott For All The Kind Reviews and Support...Happy Reading.. An Important Chapter Downwards...Please don't Kill Me After Reading...R And R! :)_**

**_. _**

**_. _**

_" Aa Gayi Tum Beta...Welcome Home..." Daadi greeted Purvi With A Warm Smile..._

_Purvi Smiled Even More Widely And Hugged Her Tightly..._

_" Meri Pyaaaaaari Daadi..." _

_Daadi was amazed By Purvi's sudden Reaction..As She Never Saw This Kind Of Reaction From Purvi..._

_" Purvi...Kya Baat Hai? Aaj Daadi Kuch zyada hi Pyari Lag Rahi hai..." Daadi Asked.._

_" Haaaa...Kavin Bhi Toh Yeh hi kehke Bulaata hai Na Apko? Meri Pyaaaaari Daadi..." She Answered.._

_" Ohhh...Achha.." Daadi Mummered.._

_" Daadi..Main Fresh Hokar Aati Hu...Aap Jaldi Se Khana Lagayiye..." Purvi Said As She Seperated From Hug and Started To Walk Towards Her Room.._

_TINGGG TONGGG...TINGG TONGGG..._

_" Lo..Kajal Bhi Aa Gayi...Acha Hua Dono Wakt Rehte Wapas Ghar Aa gayi..." _

_She Opened The Door.._

_" Kaisi Ho Meri Darling Daadi..." Kajal Screamed..._

_" Arey Baap Re...Aaj Toh Daadi pe Kuch Zyada Hi Pyaar Barsaya Jaa Raha Hai..." Daadi Chuckled.. _

_" Daadi...Jaldi Seee Khana Do..Bohot Bhuk Lagi Hai..." She Exclaimed._

_" Arey..Kyu? Tuney Sachin Ke Sath Dinner Nahi Kiya? " _

_" Nahi...Woh Keh Toh Raha Tha Dinner Ke Liye..Lekin Maine Hi Mana kar Diya..Daadi ke hath ke khane Ke Saamne Kuch Matter Nahi Karta...Kyu? " She Smiled At Her.._

_" Accha Ji...Aaj Toh Daadi pe Bada hi Pyaar Umad Raha Hai...Pehle Woh Purvi Aur Ab Tu..." Daadi Chuckled.._

_" Purvi? Kyu Purvi Kya Hua? " She Asked While Taking A Sip Of Water.._

_" Pata Nahi Kya Hua Hai...Bohot Ajeeb Sa Bartav kar rahi hai Jab Se Ghar Aayi Hai..." _

_" Sach? " _

_" Ha...Jaa Tu Khud Dekh Le..Apne Kamre Mein Hai.." _

_" Ha Main Dekhti Hu..." _

_She turned to leave just when she stopped And Asked ._

_" Daadi...Waise Purvi Bahar Akeli Gayi Thi Kya? "_

_" Arey Nahi Nahi...Woh Kavin Hai Na...Uske sath gaya tha woh bhi...Bada Nek Ladka Hai Beta..Shareef Aur Dil Ka Accha bhi..."_

_Daadi Said While entering the kitchen.._

_" Kavin Sir...Aur Purvi..? Yeh Kya Equation hai...? " Kajal raised her eyebrows_

_She went to Purvi's Room and Saw her coming Out Of The Washroom...She had this huge Smile on her face..._

_" Ahem Ahem..." _

_" Heyyy Kajal..." Purvi greeted her.._

_" Hello there..." Kajal Jumped on Bed and Looked at her.._

_" Kaisa Raha Sachin Ke Sath Din? Must be Romantic Na...? " Purvi Asked while Drying her Wet Hair With Hair Dryer Standing In Front Of The Mirror.._

_" Mere Din Ki Chod..How Was Your Day My Dear? " _

_" My Day..? " Purvi asked Quiet Confused. _

_" Haa..Your Day..With Kavin Sir...? Hmm? " Kajal Raised An Eyebrow at her.._

_She Blushed..She Did Indeed.._

_" Umm...Woh...Actually Unko Sheher dekhna tha na..Toh Main Bas Unko Mumbai Dikhane Le Gayi Thi..."_

_" Accha..? Bas Mumbai Dikhane Hi Le Gayi Thi Tu? " Kajal Teased Her.._

_" Hmm...Haa...Abhi Kaha Toh Maine..." Purvi Stammered A Bit.._

_" Hmm...Toh..Kaisa Raha? " _

_" Accha...Accha Raha..." _

_Kajal Stood Up And Went Near Her.._

_" Waise Purvi...Kavin Sir Acche Hai Na? " Kajal Wanted To Pull Her Leg.._

_" Haa...Bohot Acche Hai Woh Toh..." Purvi Answered Remembering The Whole Day's Events. _

_" Hmm...Aur Shayad Unki Koyi Girlfriend Bhi Nahi Hai..." _

_" Haa.." Purvi Answered._

_Just When She Realised What Kajal Was Asking.._

_" Ek Min. Lekin Tum Ye Kyu Puch Rahi Ho? " Purvi Asked With Doubt. _

_" Arey Nahi Nahi...Main Toh Sachin Ke Sath Bohot Khush Hu..Woh Toh Meri Ek Dost Hai..Ridhima...Uske Liye Puch Rahi Hu..." _

_" Ridhima? Koun Ridhima? Aur Uska Kavin Se Kya Lena Dena? " Purvi Asked Straining Her Voice.._

_" Lena Dena Yeh...Ke Woh Bhi Single Hai And Kavin Sir bhi Single...Dono Ki Jodi Kya Jamegi Na? " Kajal Teased Her.._

_" What Nonsense Kajal..." Purvi Abrrupted.._

_" Kavin Ko Kisi Girlfriend Ki Zarurat Nahi Hai..Aur Woh Teri Ridhima Hai Na..Ussey Toh Please Tu Kavin Se Dur Hi Rakhna...Warna Accha Nahi Hoga...Samjhi? " Purvi Finished With A Frown.._

_Kajal Stood There Silent. She Was Just Smiling At Her..Purvi Looked At Her.._

_" Kya? Ab Aise Muskura Kyu Rahi Hai? " She Asked Like Small Kid. _

_Kajal Kept Mum..._

_" Arey..? Ab Bata Na...Kuch Toh Bol...Aise Smile Kyu Kar Rahi Hai Muze Dekh kar..? Kya Main Koyi Joker Hu? "_

_But Kajal Being Kajal Just Chose To Keep Quiet.._

_" Okay Enough...Main Jaa Rahi Hu Khana Khane...Tu Hasti Reh Yaha Pe..."_

_Irritated Purvi Turned To Leave The Room...She Took A step or Two..._

_" YOU LOVE HIM RIGHT? " _

_A Voice Came From Behind...Purvi's Footsteps Froze Right At that Very Moment along with her heart...Kajal Finally Broke Her Silence..._

_" What.? " Purvi Turned At Her. _

_" Love Him..Am I Right Or Am I Right..hmm? " Kajal Asked With A Smile. _

_" Umm...What...What Are You Saying Kajal? I Don't Understand.." Purvi Tried To Pretend.._

_" Purvi...Don't Pretend As If You Don't Know Anything..Come On ; Tell Me that You Love Him..Right? " _

_" Umm...I...I Don't Know..Mujhe Nahi Pata..." _

_" Chupane Ki Koshish Kyu Kar Rahi Ho Purvi? I Am Your Best Friend..Mujhe Toh Tumhari Uss Badi si Smile Ne hi Bata Diya Tha Ke Tum Kavin Sir se Pyar Karti Ho..You Have Fallen For Him My Dear.."_

_Purvi Blushed Furiously.._

_" Hmm...Pyaar...But...I Am Not Sure About It Kajal.." _

_" Sure..? Purvi..Tumhe Aise Lag raha hai ke tum sure Nahi Ho...Lekin Tumhara Mann Toh Ekdm Sure Ho Chuka Hai..." _

_" Matlab? " _

_" Matlab Yeh..Ke Tum Achanak Se Kavin Sir Ko Sir ke Bajay Sirf Kavin Bulane Lagi...Jaise Ke Woh Tumhare Koyi Apne Ho...Aur..."_

_" Aur..? " _

_" Aur Ridhima Ki Baat Pe Tum Kitna Gussa Ho Gayi...Jaise Tum Kavin Sir Ko Kisi aur Ke Sath Dekhna Hi Nahi Chahti..."_

_" Hmm...Woh Toh Hai..." Purvi Blushed Again..._

_" Ohho...Ab Itna Bhi Blush Matt Kar Purvi...Jaldi se khana khane chal..Baaki Ki Baatein baad mein Fursat Se Karte hai..."_

_" Ha..Tu Fresh Hokar Neeche Aa Jaa..." _

_Kajal Nodded And Went To Her Room...Purvi Kept remembering her words..._

_" Kavin ne Dinner Kiya Hoga Ya Nahi? " _

_She Took Her Phone.._

_" Lekin Kya Muze ussey Phone Karna chahiye? Ussey Ajeeb laga toh...? "_

_She was about to keep the phone back at its place.._

_" Lekin Phir bhi Ek Baar Call Kar Hi Leti Hu..." _

_She Smiled And Dialled His Number..._

_The Phone was ringing and Her Heartbeats were Getting Faster And Faster..She Wanted To Hear His Voice As Soon As Possible..._

_" Pick Up The Phone Kavin..." She Mummered To Herself With That Cute smile constantly playing on her Lips.._

_The Phone Kept On Ringing...But He Did Not Attend The Call..._

_She Dialled his Number again.._

_" Kavin...Kya Kar Rahe Ho..Jaldi phone uthao na! Tumhari awaj sunana Chahti Hu Main..."_

_She Bitted Her Lower Lip And Blushed More..._

_Phone Kept Ringing again..But He Did Not Recieve The Phone.._

_She Kept On Trying Again And Again And Again...But All in Vain.._

_He Did Not Attend The Phone.._

_She Was On Verge Of Crying..._

_She Was Angry On Him..For Making Her Wait...For Not Attending The Call.._

_She Threw The Mobile On Bed And Frowned In Anger.._

_" Bada Keh Raha Tha Ki Zindagi Bhar Meri Baat Sunega...Aur Abhi Dekho ; Mera Call Ek Baar Bhi Nahi Uthaya! Jaao..Muze Nahi Baat Karni Tumse Mr. Kavin! " She Finished And Turned To Leave.._

_. _

_. _

_BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP...BEEP BEEP..._

_Her Phone Started Buzzing All Of Sudden..._

_She Looked At The Caller id ; It Showed.. _

_' Kavin ' Calling..._

_" Hmm..Ab Samajh Aya Lagta Hai...Dekho Kaise Khud Se Phone Kiya...Abhi Batati hu issey toh.."_

_She Recieved The Call.._

_" Ab Time Mila Hai Tumhe Kavin.." She Asked in Anger.._

_" Purvi...Its...Its Me..Dushyant.." _

_Dushyant Attended The Call...Purvi Was Surprised To Hear Him.. She felt As If He was Running and Breathing Heavily...His Voice Was Heavy And Full Of Pain...She Felt Something wrong.._

_" Dushyant Sir...Aap? " She Asked.._

_" Purvi...Purvi..." _

_" Jee Sir..? Apki awaj ko kya hua hai? Aur Kavin Kaha Hai Sir? " She Asked Worried.._

_" Purvi...Kavin Met With An Accident..." _

_Dushyant Answered Controlling his tears..._

_" Hum Ussey Yaha Sanjivani Hospital Leke aaye Hai...Bohot Khoon Beh Chuka Hai...Humne Sab ko Phone Kar Diya Hai..." _

_" Purvi? " _

_" Hello Purvi? Are You There? " _

_The Phone Fell Down From Her Hand And Got Disconnected. _

_Purvi Stood There Completely Frozen..The Moment She Heard That Kavin Met With An Accident..A Sharp Pain Crushed Her Heart...Her Heart Broke Down In Pieces...Her Kavin Met With An Accident..._

_Her Hands Went Cold...Her Legs Got Weak..and The Gave up..She Fell On Floor With A Thud..Tears Rushed Down Her Eyes Fastly...She Cried Loudly...Her Kavin Had An Accident..._

_" I Like You Purvi..."_

_" Kya Tumhe Kisi Ne Bataya Nahi Ke Tum Haste Hue Bohot Khubsurat Lagti Ho..."_

_" Koyi Suney Ya Na Suney..Main Sunuga..."_

_" Am I In Love With You to Purvi..? " _

_His Each And Every Word Came Across Her Mind...The Day She Met With Him For The First Time...The way They Became Friends...The Dance...The Truth And Dare Game...The Bike Ride With Him..And Today...Those Lovely Moments Spent With Him..That Kiss..That Hug..._

_" No! I Need You Kavin..." She Shouted..._

_She Knew That Her Kavin Needed Her...She Needs To Go To Him.._

_She Stood Up And Ran Down The Stairs..._

_" Kuch Nahi Hoga Tumhe Kavin...Kuch Bhi Nahi...Main Aa Rahi Hu Na Tumhare Paas..."_

_Tears Kept Running Down Her Cheeks...It Was Hard For Her To Control Herself.._

_.._

_.._

**_( Female Version ) _**

**_Mujh Se Hi Aaj Mujhko Mila De.._**

**_Dekhu Aadaton Mein..._**

**_Tu Hai Ke Nahi..._**

**_Har Saans Se Puch Ke Bata De..._**

**_Inn Ke Faaslon Mein.._**

**_Tu Hai Ke Nahi..._**

**_Main Aaas Paas Tere Aur Mere Paas..._**

**_Tu Hai Ke Nahi..._**

**_Tu Hai Ke Nahi..._**

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_Done With This Chapter..I Know It Was Not Long But It Was Important..Next Update Coming Soon..Stay Tuned and Tell Me About This Chapter Through Your Precious Reviews..Waiting Dmagerly..:)_**

**_Till Then Keep Smiling And Stay Happy.._**

**_Thank You! _**

**_\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

AN _**: Hello Lovely People! this Is Me Divyaa Here :) with The Next Update...A Heartly Thanks To Each And Everyone Who Reviewed On The Last Chapter...Okay, So Let Me Tell you all That In This chapter**_ **I**_** Had To Do What I Seriously Hate To Do...Sad Chapter..:( But Hey..Sad Chapter Hai That So Doesn't Mean That You'll Get Some Kind Of Overdramatic Lines And Heavy Dialouges...Naah..Thats So Not My Style...I Have Kept It As Simple As Possible...So Read With Peace.. And Read And Review! :):):)**_

**_Chapter 13 :) _**

**_NOTE : MY DEAR READERS HERE'S A SMALL SUGGESTION, WHILE READING THE CHAPTER IT WOULD BE A REALLY NICE ADDITIVE IF YOU ALL LISTEN TO THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THE CHAPTER...AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS..IT WOULD ACTUALLY BE A GOOD READ FOR ALL OF YOU..SO HAPPY READING..:):)_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_" Purvi...Ruko Purvi..." _

_Kajal Exclaimed As She Along With Sachin Rushed Inside The Hospital.._

"_ Purvi..Hamari Baat Suno Purvi..." _

_Sachin Too Tried To Stop Her..But Her Footsteps Were Not Ready Slow Down..She Was Breathing Heavily...Her Feet Were Trembelling...She Was Shivering...Tears Were Continuously Flowing Down Her Eyes..._

_( Hasee Ban Gaye - By Anurag Mohn )_

**Haan Hasee Ban Gaye...Haan Nami Ban Gaye...**

**Tum Mere Aaasman...Meri Zameen Bann Gaye...**

**Haan Hasee Ban Gaye..Haan Nami Ban Gaye..**

**Tum Mere Aasman..Meri Zameen Ban Gaye...**

**Haaaan... Tere Naam...**

_" Purvi Please Ruko..." Kajal Yelled Again. _

_She Kept Running Without Bothering To Listen To Anybody...All She Could See Was Her Kavin's Face. His Thoughts Were Scaring Her..How Would He Be..? Will He Be Okay? What Happend To Him Exactly? These Questions Surrounded Her Mind..She Was So Lost In His Thoughts That She Didn't Realise When She Accidently Collided With Few Nurses On Her Way..._

**Haan Hum Badlane Lagey..Girne Sambhalne Lagey...**

**Jab Se Hain Jaana Tumhe..Teri Oar Chalne Lagey..**

**Haan Hum Badlane Lagey..Girne Sambhalne Lagey..**

**Jab Se Hain Jaana Tumhe..Teri Oar Chalne Lagey..**

**Har Safar Har Jagah..Har Kahin Ban Gayd...**

**Maante The Khuda..Aur Khwab hi Ban Gaye...**

**Haan Hasi Ban Gaye...Haan Nami Ban Gaye...**

**Tum Mere Aasman..Meri Zameen Ban Gaye...**

_Her Footsteps Slowered Down As She Spotted Daya Sir, Abhijit Sir, Dushyant, Ishita, Shreya, Tarika, Acp Sir And Dr. Salunkhe. The whole Team Was Present Like A Family! Indeed They Were A Family Who Loved And Cared For Each Other. And Stood With Each Other In Their Good as well as Bad Times. _

_She Rushed towards them And Everybody Looked at Her. Her Condition was Bad..Very Bad...She Looked Broken..Completely Broken...She Went To Daya Sir And Abhijit Sir , As Acp Sir And Salunkhe Sir Were Busy In Having A Conversation With The Police Inspectors Who Came For Inquiry Of Kavin's Accident Case._

_" Daya Sir...Kya Hua Hai Kavin Ko? Au...Aur Woh Kaha Hai..? " She Asked With Trembelling voice.._

_Daya And Abhijit Sensed The Unusual Pain And Fear in Her Eyes Regarding Kavin...Somewhere They Sensed On What Account She Was So Attached To Kavin. Afterall CID Mumbai's Tough and Talanted Senior Inspector's Daya And Abhijit Too Have Hearts...Golden And Soft Hearts..Which Though Belonged To Their Lovely Wives Shreya And Tarika...To Sense That Why Purvi Was In Such A Horrible Pain.._

_Daya Took A Deep Breath..And Held Purvi's Face Just Like An Elder Brother Would Do To Comfort His Little Sister._

_" Purvi...Kavin Ka Accident Hua Hai...Ek..." _

_His Voice Chocked In Between As He Saw Purvi's Eyes Full Of Tears And Helplessness. Daya Couldn't See Her Like That..Abhijit Patted Daya's Back Lightly...As He Knew His Strong Buddy Has A Very Soft And Emotional Heart..Daya Acknowledged Abhi's Gesture And Continued.._

_" Ek Car...Purvi..." He Stumbeled.._

_" Ek Car Kya Sir? Boliye Please...Kya Hua? " She Cried. _

_Daya Collected His Courage And Said.._

_" A Car Ran Over Our Kavin...He Was Lying Bleeding Unconcious On That Road For 10 to 15 mins..."_

_Daya Finished With Teary Eyes and Heavy Throat...A Strange Silence covered the whole corridoor..Nobody Uttered A Single Word..Dushyant was sitting on chair with his Head grounded downwords And Tears Flowing Non- stop..Ishita keeping her head on His shoulder..And Holding his arm...Tarika and Shreya Busy in Praying..Where as Daya And Abhijit stood There with Purvi..._

_She Stood their Dumbstrucked! She wanted To Shout Out Loud..Extremely Loud...But She Kept Quiet...Sometimes Silence Covers One's Loudest Scream..All She Could Do Was Keep Her Pain Inside...She Couldn't Stop Herself For A Moment Further...She Tightened Her Fist and Asked Abhijit..._

_" Sir...Kavin..Andar Hai? " She Asked Pointing At The Door. _

_" Ha...Surgery Ho Chuki Hai..Doctors Ab Bas Kuch Tests Kar Rahe Hai..." Abhijit Spoke.._

_Purvi Nodded And Took Her Step Towards The Ward Where Doctors were Treating Kavin..But In A Fraction Of Second, She Felt A Hand On Her Wrist.._

_It Was Abhijit..Stopping Her From Going There..She Looked At Him With Teary Eyes ; Her Eyes Had Question That Why Did He Stop Her? He Nodded As No..She Turned To Him And Tilted Her Head slightly at Left Asking Why? Why Shouldn't I Go? _

_He Knew That His Sister Would Not Be Able to See Kavin In That Condition...He Knew That She Would Be Completely Shattered After Seeing Him on That Bed Lying Unconcious...Afterall An Elder Brother Always Knows What His Little Sister Can Take And What Not. She Understood The Reason Why He Stopped. The Extreme Concern in His Eyes For Her Were Enough For Her To Realise Why He Was Stopping Her. _

_But She Wanted To See Her Kavin..She Herself Knew That She Would Not Be Able To Handle Herself Seeing Him..But Still She Wanted To See Him.._

_" Abhijit Sir..." She Spoke Softly..._

_" Please...? " She Requested Him With Teary Eyes._

_" Lekin Bacche..." Abhijit Tried To Convince her Just Like An Elder Brother would do. _

_" Sir..Mujhe Ussey Bas Ek Baar Dekhna Hai...Please? " She Requested Again. _

_Seeing The Intense Want And Need In Purvi's Eyes..Abhijit Let Her Hand Go..And Signed Her To Go Ahead..She Thanked Him And Took Heavy Steps Towards The Ward._

**Pehchaate Hi Nahi...Ab Log Tanaha Mujhe...**

**Meri Nigaahon Mein Bhi...Hai Dhundhte Woh Tujhe...**

**Hum The Dhundhte Jisse..Woh Kami Bann Gaye...**

**Tum Mere Ishq Ki...Sarzameen Bann Gayeee...**

**Haan Hasee Ban Gaye...Haan Nami Ban Gaye...**

**Tum Mere Aasman...Meri Zameen Ban Gaye...**

_She Looked Inside From The Transperant Glass..And Within A Moment, Her Heart Sunk! There She Saw Her Kavin Lying On The Bed With Closed Eyes. Surrounded By Doctors And Nurses Checking Him..His Had Several Injuries and Scratches on his hands..He was breathing through The Oxygen Mask..He Looked A Bit Weak..He Had A Bandage On His Forehead..Thankfully His Face Was Safe. A Salien Was Attached With His Right Palm..Purvi Got Frozen Right There On Her Place. She Couldn't See Him Like This ; Her All Time Happy Go Lucky Kavin Was Sleeping Silently Today...Her Heart Sunk Seeing Him Like This..She Wanted To Rush Inside And Crush Him In Her Own Arms And Wake Him Up...She Wanted To Hug Him So Tight..So Very Tight That He Could Never Come Out From Her Embrace._

_She Felt Her Legs Go Weak And A Sharp Pain Ran Throughout From Her Body..Right From Head To Toe...She Started Shivering And Abhijit Was Right...She Collapesed At Her Spot...Abhijit And Daya Ran To Her...And Tried To Hold Her...She Hugged Both Of Them Tightly And Cried. Cried A Lottt..._

**Haan Hasee Bann Gaye...Haan Nami Ban Gaye..**

**Tum Mere Aasmaan..Meri Zameen Ban Gaye...**

**Hmmmm...Hmmm...Tere Naam...**

**. **

**.**

_" Acp Sir...Humne Inspector Kavin Ke Tests khatam kar Liye Hai...Saare Tests Ke Mutabik Mr Kavin Ki Jaan ko Abhi Bhi Khatara Hai. Humne Toh Treatment Ki Hai Sir ; Lekin Unki Body Bhi Toh Response Karni Chahiye Na...There Are Certain Internal Injuries. " Docter Said As Everybody Surrounded Them.._

_" Docter...Hamara Kavin Thik Kaise hoga? Aur Kab Tak? " Acp Sir Asked With Concern._

_" Dekhiye Acp Sahab..Main Apko Kisi Bhi Jhuthi Aasha Nahi Dilana Chahta. To Be Very Honest, Next 24 hours Are Very Critical. We Can't Say Anything..." _

_" What You Mean By Can't Say Anyting Docter! Aapko Mere Bhai Ko Bachana Hi Hoga.." Dushyat gulped Out. _

_" Dushyant...Bete Shant Ho Jao...Woh Apna Kaam Kar Rahe Hai.." Dr. Salunkhe Said._

_" Agle 24 Ghanto Mein Mr. Kavin Ko Hosh Aa Jaye Toh Unki Jaan Khatre Se Bahar Hogi... Aur Agar Nahi...Toh..." _

_" Toh..? Toh Kya Docter? " Acp Sir Asked With Extreme Worry. _

_" Toh I Am Very Sorry To Say This...He Might Suffer from Coma..Or Several Disorders...He May Have To Loose His CID's Job.." Docter Finished. _

_His Last Statement Left Everybody In Shock. Each And Everyone Present There Couldn't Utter A Word. Dushyant Was Completely Shattered..Ishita was weeping badly..Sachin And Kajal Stood There In Sadness...Abhijit And Daya Were in Feets of Pain And Tarika and Shreya Were Trying to Console them.._

_And For Purvi...For Purvi It Was No Less Then 100 Deaths..With Each Passing Second She was Dying A Death...As The Docter said That Next 24 hours Are going to be Critical for Kavin...But For Purvi, They were going to be the worst 24 hours...Each minute was like a nightmare For Her..._

_Everybody Had No Other Option Then Waiting For Those Next 24 Hours pass And Kavin To Get Conciousness..._

_. _

_. _

_-×-×-× After Two Hours -×-×-×_

_" Hello. Acp Pradyuman Here.." Acp Sir Attended the Call._

_" Kya? Khoon...? Kaha pe? " _

_" Okay...Hum Aate Hai..." _

_Acp Sir Disconnected the Call...And Turned Towards His Team.._

_" Kya Hua Boss? " Dr. Salunkhe asked. _

_" Yaar Salunkhe Woh Ek Case Aya Hai...Minister Ke Bete Ka Khoon hua Hai..." _

_" Lekin Sir Hum Kavin Ko Aise Halat Mein Chod Ke Kaise Jaa Sakate hai..." Daya Asked. _

_" Wohi To Daya...Kavin Ko Aise Chod Ke..." _

_" Acp Sir...Aap Logo Ko Jaana Chahiye.." Dushyant Said. _

_" Lekin Dushyant? " Acp Sir asked.._

_" Sir...Agar Kavin Hota Toh Woh Bhi Yeh hi Kehta...Duty Always First...Sir Kavin Ke Liye Hi Sahi..Apko Jaana chahiye..." Dushyant Said.._

_" Hmm...Thik Hai...Dushyant Tum Yahi ruko..Kavin Ke Paas...Aur Hamein Pal Pal Ki Khabar Dete Rehna...Is That Clear..? " _

_" Jee Sir..." _

_" Hmm...Hum Crime Spot Pe Jaate Hai..." _

_Saying This Everybody Started To Move Away..._

_" Acp Sir..." Purvi Called. _

_" Kya Hua Purvi? " Acp Sir Asked. _

_" Sir...Ek Request Thi...Kya Main Bhi Yaha Par Ruk Sakti Hu Dushyant Sir Ke Sath...? Kavin Ke Pass? " Purvi Asked Composing Herself. _

_Everybody Looked At Her..All Of Them Understood That She Really Wanted To Be There..Acp Sir Kept His Hand On Her Head And Nodded.._

_" Thik Hai Beta..Ruk Jao.." _

_She Nodded. _

_. _

_. _

_After Some Time..._

_Dushyant And Purvi Got Permission From Doctor To Sit Inside The Ward With Kavin.._

_Both Of Them Entered the Room And Purvi Went Straight To Kavin's Bed And Stood There..Tears Rolled Down Her Cheeks When She Saw Him...His Face Didn't had Any Expression..Neither He Was Smiling Nor Crying...He Was Sleeping Peacefully..His Closed Eyes and Silence Was Getting More And More Difficult For Her..._

_She Sat Next To Him on the stool..And Took his Palm in Hers...She Admired His Face...Though He Had A Bandage tied around his Forehead But To Her...He Was The Same Handsome And Charming Kavin Whom She Knew...She Held His Palm In Hers in which the needle Was Inserted..She Pressed his palm lightly...And Caressed His Hair softly..._

_" Kuch Nahi Hoga Tumhe...Hmm...Tum Uth Jaoge Na Abhi Thodi Der Mein...Tumhe Uthna Hi Hoga Kavin..." She Said Softly while caressing His Hair._

_" Jab Tum Uthoge Na..Hum Wapas Se Vadapav khayege...Bohot Yummy Tha Na...Hmm? " Purvi Said Still Caressing His Hair.._

_" Aur...Aur Tumhe Woh Barf Ka Gola Bhi Pasand Aya Tha na Kavin..? Hum Na Woh Wapas Khayege..." _

_She Was In A Horrible Situation...Just Imagine My Dear Friends, The Person You Love So Honestly So Truely Is Lying In Front Of You...Unconcious...You Want Him To Open His Eyes...Him To Talk To You...You Want Him To Hug You...To Spend Some Special Moments With Him...You Are Trying To Talk To Him...But He Is Not Replying..._

_How Can Anybody Bear Our Beloved Silence..? Can Anybody?_

_" Kuch Toh Bolo Na Kavin...Please..? Kab Tak Chup Rahoge Tum..Hmm..? " She Whispered Letting The Tears Flow.._

_" Kyu Chahti Ho Tum Ki Woh Uth Jaaye? " _

_A Strong Voice Came From Behind. _

_She Turned. _

_It Was Dushyant.._

_But He Wasn't The Usual Dushyant Sir She Knew..Today He Had Different Kind Of Emotions In His Eyes..He Had A Strange Pain In His Voice...It Was Clearly Seen That He Was In Devastated State Of Mind Due To Kavin's Accident. And Why Shouldn't He Be? The Guy Sleeping on Strature Was His Best Friend..His Buddy...His Brother..They Were Always Togather! Since Childhood..Kavin And Dushyant Were Brothers. Brothers For Life. They Were Always There For Each Other. Partners in Crime You Say.._

_And Today, Dushyant Is Standing Where His Brother Was Sleeping in Front Of Him..._

_" Sir...Aap Yeh..." Purvi Questioned Him. _

_" Answer Me Purvi..Kyu Chahti Ho Ke Woh Uth Jaaye? Kya Lagta Hai Woh Tumhara? " Dushyant Asked With Heavy Throat.._

_" Sir...Woh...Kavin..." Purvi Stammered. _

_" Kya Woh? Kya Woh Purvi...Yeh Jo Tumhare Saamne Hai Na..Yeh Mera Bhai Hai! Mera Dost hai Yeh...Bachpan Se Leke Aaj Tak Hum Dono Ne Kabhi Ek Dusre Par Ek Kharoch Tak Aney Nahi Di..Hum Girey Sath Mein Hai..Aur Girkar Uthey Sath Hai...Aur Aaj... Aaj Mera Bhai Mere Saamne Aisi Halat Mein..." He Couldn't Complete Ahead As Tears Started Dripping Down His Eyes..._

_Purvi Stood Up..She Knew That Dushyant Was in Horrible Pain.._

_" Dushyant Sir...Main Samajh Sakti Hu Apko..."_

_" Nahi! Tum Nahi Samajh Sakti Mera Dard! Arey Tum Toh Mere Bhai Ke Pyaar Ko Samajh Nahi Paayi Toh Mera Dard Kya Samjhogi..." Dushyant Finished.._

_" Pyaar..." Purvi Was Stunned._

_" Haan...Pyaar...Kavin Ko Toh Tumse Tab Hi Pyaar Ho Gaya Tha ..Jab Usko Yeh Pata Chala Ki Uss Raat Andhere Mein Jis Ladki Se Woh Mila Tha..Woh Tum Thi..." Dushyant Said Taking some Steps Forward. _

_Purvi Kept Silence...Millions Of Blunders Were Going On inside Her.._

_" Aur...Jab Uska Accident Hua...Tab...Tumhe Pata bhi Hai Kya Hua Tha Purvi..? " Dushyant Asked. _

_" K..Kya..." _

_********* FLASHBACK********_

_" Arey Yaar...Kavin Tu Kaha Hai? " Dushyant Asked Annoyingly.._

_" Bhai Bas Aa Raha Hu Ghar..Kya Baat Hai? Itna Irritated Kyu Lag Raha Hai? " Kavin Asked With A Chuckle. _

_" Kab Se Tera Wait Kar Rahe Hai Yaar Main Aur Ishita..Ek Toh Din Bhar Apni Shakal Nahi Dikhayi Tuney...Socha Raat Ko Hum Teeno Sath Baithke Movie Dekhenge Aur Pizza Khayege..Aur Dekho..Janaab Khud Hi Gayab Hain..." _

_" Ohh...Hahaha...Arey Yaar Woh Actually Purvi Ke Sath Tha..Bas Abhi Abhi Usko Ghar Chod Kar Aa Raha Hu..." _

_" Ohho..Kya Baat Hai Mere Sher...Lagta Hai Tuney Purvi Ko Apni Dil Ki Baat Bol Di..." Dushyant Winked.._

_" Nahi Yaar..." _

_" Nahi? Matlab? " _

_" Matlab Almost..." _

_" Almost Matlab Kya Kavin...? " _

_" Matlab Yeh Dushyant Ke...Main Toh Ussey Pyaar Karta Hu..Yeh Baat Tu Bhi Jaanta Hai..Lekin Woh..Woh Mujhse Pyaar Karti Hai Ya Nahi..Yeh Toh Pata Nahi Na Mujhe..."_

_" Hmm...Ha.." _

_" Waise Yaar...Maine Na Uske Liye Kuch Liya Hai...Soch Raha Hu Usko Woh Cheez Deke Ussey Keh Du..." _

_" Kya Kahega? " _

_" Yahin Ke...I LOVE YOU PURVI..." _

_******* BASHHHHH! *********_

_" Kavin...? Kavin? Hello Kavin? " Dushyant Got Scared After Hearing A Loud Thud.._

_" Kavin!" _

_The Phone Fell From Dushyant's Hand As He Screamed Out Loud. _

_******** FLASHBACK OVER *******_

_Dushyant Was In Tears By Now And Purvi Was In A Fix Of Emotions..She Didn't Know What To Say...She Was Just Starring Silently At Kavin..._

_" Yeh..." _

_Dushyant Said While Taking Out A Dimond Pendant Out From His Pocket..It Was A Beautifully Designed Pendant Of Heart Shape With Beautiful Diamonds Fitted In It And At The Centre Of That Heart A Small " K " was Craved With Utter Grace...Dushyant Showed The Pendant To Purvi.._

_" Yeh Laaya Tha Woh Tumhare Liye...Specially Design Karvaya Tha...Kehta Tha Ke Yeh Pendant Khud Tumhe Pehnayega Aur Tumse Apne Dil Ki Baat Kahega...Aur Yahin Laaney Gaya Tha Woh Jab Uska...Accident..." Dushyant Cried In Pain..._

_Purvi Took The Pendant From Him..And She War All In Tears By Now...She Couldn't Understand So Many Thing Happend So Fast..._

_" Ek Sawal Ka Jawab Do Purvi.." Dushyant said While Wiping His Tears Off. _

_" DO YOU LOVE KAVIN? " _

_Purvi Was Stunned By The Question...She...She Just Didn't Know how to react..._

_" Sir...Main...Yeh..." She Started Stammering.._

_" Bolo...Bolo Purvi...Kya Tum Kavin Se Pyaar Karti Ho? "_

_" Sir...Woh..." She Didn't Know What To Answer. _

_" Accha...Matlab Nahi Karti? " _

_" Nahi Sir Aisi Baat Nahi Hai..." _

_" Toh? Phir Kaisi Baat Hai? " _

_" Sir...Main...Main..." _

_Dushyant Nodded his head..And Moved Towards Kavin..._

_" Bhai...Tu Bhi Kyu Zidd Pe Ada Hai..? Kyu Gaya Tha Yeh Pendant Lene..? Uss Purvi Ke Liye Jo Yeh Tak Nahi Bata Paati Hai Ki Woh Tujhse Pyaar Karti Bhi Hai Ya Nahi..." Dushyant Sat Near Kavin And Caressed His Hair.._

_" Aur...Tu Uth Jaa Na Yaar...Maa-Papa Pe Kya Beetegi Yeh Toh Soch...Daadi Maa Ki Toh Soch..Woh Kab Se Keh Rahi Hai Yaha Aane Ko...Hum Dono Se Milne..Kya Aise Milega Tu unse? " Tears Started Rolling Down His Eyes.._

_"Accha...Accha Meri Baat Sun, Tujhe Pata Bhi Hai Tuney Sabko Kitna Dara Diya Hai...Acp Sir, Salunkhe Sir, Abhijit Sir, Daya Sir, Tarika, Shreya, Kajal, Sachin...Sab Dare Hue Hai Yaar...Woh Log Toh Case Ke Investigation Ke Liye Bhi Nahi Jaane Waley The...Lekin Maine Unhe Mana Kar Bhej Diya...Warna Woh Log Toh Jaate Hi Nahi Tujhe Chodkar..." _

_It Was Height For Dushyant...He Couldn't See Him Like That...He Wanted Him To Wake Up.._

_" Arey Yaar Uth Bhi Jaaa Kavinn! Kisi Ke Liye Nahi Hi Sahi Mere Liye Toh Uth Jaa! Main Kaise Sambhalunga Yeh Sab Akele...Mere Liye Toh Uth Jaa Yaar! Bhai Hai Na Hum Dono..Mujhe Kabhi Akela Nahi Choda Na Tuney..Toh Ab Kyu? Darr Lag Raha hai Mujhe Kavin...Haan..Darr Raha Hu Main..Ke Kahin Tu Muze Akela Na Chod De...Please Uth Jaa Na Yaar...I Promise Main Kabhi Tujhse Jhagada Nahi Karunga...I Promise Main Khud Gadbad Karke Tujhe Beech Mein Phasa Ke Nahi Bhagunga...Jaise Bachpan se Leke Aaj Tak Karta Aa Raha Hu...I Promise Main Tera Favourite Pizza Kabhi Nahi Chupaunga...I Swear...Please Uth Jaa Bhai...Please Uth Jaa..." _

_Saying This Dushyant Broke Down...He Couldn't Control His Tears...His Love And Brotherhood He Had With Kavin Took The Hold Over Him. He Looked Again At Kavin...And Rushed Outside The Ward._

_And Purvi Was Left Alone With Kavin..._

_She Went Near His Bed...Where Her Kavin Was Sleeping..She Went Near Him bent Down And Kissed his Forehead..Her Long Black Silky Hair Touched His Cheek...She Held His Left Cheek In Her Palm And Kissed His Right Cheek...Her Hair were still Caressing His Cheek...A Tear Drop tripped Her Eye And Fell On His Eye...She Sat Next to Him And Held His Palm In Hers..._

_" Karti Hu..." She Said Softly Pressing His Palm.._

_What Did She Just Said..? _

_" Suna Na Tumne Kavin..Hmm..? " Purvi Said Softly.._

_" I Do..." Purvi Said While Caressing His Hand..._

_" Yaad Hai Na Tumhe...Humne Ek Dusre Se Ek Sawal Pucha tha...Am I In Love With You..? Aur Tumne Kaha tha Ke...Jawaab Bohot Jaldi Mil Jaayega.." _

_She Paused For A Moment..Wiped Her Tear Off...And Said.._

_" Mil Gaya..." _

_" Ha..Karti Hu Tumse Pyaar...Ab Tak Chup Thi, Kyuki Himmat Nahi Ho Rahi Thi Tumse Kehne Ki...Lekin ab...Kisika Dar Nahi Mujhe..Yeh Batate Hue Ki Main Tumse Bohot Bohot Zyada Pyaar Karti Hu..." _

_She Kissed His Hand Softly.._

_" Vishwas Nahi Hota Na.? Ek Min..." _

_She Took His Palm Near Her Heart And Closed Her Eyes. _

_" Mehsoos Kar Sakte Ho Na..Meri Dhadkan Ko..Tumhara Asar Hai Yeh Jo Itni Tez Ho Jaati Hai Jab Bhi Tum Mere Saamne Aate Ho..." _

_" Aur...Aur Yeh Pendant...Duniya Ka Sabse Khoobsurat Gift Hai...Lekin...Lekin Main Yeh Tab Hi Pehnungi Jab Tum Issey Apney Haathon Se Pehnaoge..." She Kissed The Pendant..._

_" Ab Chalo...Utho Kavin...Doctor Ne Kaha Hai Na Ke 24 Ghante Hi Hain Hamare Paas...Ussey Pehle Tumhe Uthna Padega... Hmm..? Utho Utho..." _

_She Said While Tapping His Cheek Lightly..._

_" Hmm...Samajh Gayi...Apne Pyaar Ko Test Kar Rahe Ho Na Tum..Koyi Baat Nahi...Main Bhi Ziddi Hu...Tumhare Paas Hi Baithi rahungi Jab Tak Tum Nahi Uthate..." She Leaned Down And Kept Her Head Lightly On Kavin's Chest.._

_( Samjhavaan Unplugged - By Alia Bhatt )_

**Main Tennu Samjhavan Ki...**

**Na Tere Bina Lagda Jee...**

**Main Tennu Samjhavan Ki...**

**Na Tere Bina Lagda Jee...**

**Tu Ki Jaane Pyaar Mera..**

**Main Karu Intezaar Tera...**

**Tu Dil Tu Yun Jaan Meri...**

**Jaaaan Meri...**

_Hours Passed...Kavin Didn't Open His Eyes But Purvi Didn't Move Even For A Sec...She Kept Caressing His Hand...She Kept Caressing His Hair...She Kept Kissing His Forehead...Because She Just Knew That He Will Wake Up..She Didn't Loose The Faith..The Hope..The Trust...Dushyant Noticed This But Kept Quiet..May Be He Wanted To Make Something Sure.._

_After Some Hours.._

_Purvi Got Asleep With Her Head On His Chest..Her Eyes were Swollen Due To Continous Crying..The Tears Were Dried By Now But They Left Their Marks Indeed.._

_The Door Flunged Open And An Elderly Woman Stepped Inside...Her Age Was Around Sixty-Sixty Five..Her Face Was Wrinkeled But Still It Had That Warm and Caring Fact In It...She Stepped Inside And Looked At Kavin And Then Purvi..She Walked Near The Machines And Started To Check Certain Things..._

_Purvi Woke Up By The Sound Of Her Activity...And Looked At Her..._

_" Jee...Aap..? " She Asked.._

_" I Am Sister Alisea Sequeara...The Senior Most Nurse Of This Hospital..." Sister Said. _

_" Ohh..I'm Sorry...I'm Really Very Sorry Sister...Woh Galti Se Aankh Lag Gayi Thi..." Purvi Apologized. _

_" Hmm...Its Okay...Hum Yaha Check Up Karne Aya Tha.." Sister Alisea Said In Typical Christian-Hindi Mixed Accent.._

_" Ya Sure.." Purvi Said.._

_Sister Started To Check And Note Down Certain Things..Purvi Kept Caressing Kavin's Hair..Sister Saw This And Said.._

_" Pichle Do Ghante Se Tumko Dekh Raha Hai Man..Yahi Pe Baitha Hai Tum...Boyfriend Hai Ya Husband..? Waise Tum Dikhta Toh Kaafi Younge Hai..." Sister Asked. _

_" Na Boyfriend Na Husband..." Purvi Said.._

_" Toh Kayko Glue Ke Maafik Chipake ke Baitha Hai Yahin Pe Tum Man? " Sister Asked.. _

_" Main...Pyaar Karti Hu Inn Se...He's My Love..." Purvi Said While Caressing His Palm. _

_" Toh Boyfriend Hi Hua Na..? " _

_" Nahi...Abhi Ussey Yeh Baat Batana Baaki Hai..." Purvi Answered. _

_" Hmm...28 Saal Se Kaam Karta Hai Hum Yaha..This Is 29Th Year...itne Saalon Mein Bohot Couples Dekhe Hai Yaha...Kiska Boyfriend Admit Tha Kisika Girlfriend...Sab Aata Hai Do-Teen Din Rukta hai...Lekin Jab Woh Din Ka Hafta Honey Lagta Hai Na Man...Ek Ek Karke Sab Chodh Kar Chala Jaata Hai...Huh! This What They Call Love..." Sister Said. _

_Purvi Kept Quiet. Sister Started To Fill The Medicine In Injection.._

_" Tumhara Kitne Din Baad Bhaag Ne Plan Hai Man..? " Sister Asked. _

_" Bhala Apni Jaan Ko Chod Ke Kaha Bhaag Sakti Hu Main Sister..." Purvi Said.._

_Sister Stopped In Between...And Glanced At Purvi With Amazment.._

_" Jaan Hai Meri...Chahe Din Lagey...Hafte..Ya Saal...Apni Jaan Ko Sath Lekar Hi Jaungi Main..." Purvi Said While Kissing Kavin's Palm.._

_Sister Alisea Was Speechless..She Saw The Love And The Passion In Purvi's Eyes For Kavin.._

_" What Is Your Name My Child..? " Sister Asked With Moist Eyes. _

_" Purvi..." Purvi Replied.._

_" And His? " _

_" Kavin..." Purvi Said Looking At Him. _

_" Don't Loose The Faith My Child..Trust Your Love...Kavin Will Wake Up...He Won't Go Anywhere Leaving You...Keep It My Dear...Keep It Up..." Sister Smiled Lightly While Caressing Her Hair. _

**Mere Dil Ne Chun Liya Ne...Tere Dil Di Ya Rahaan..**

**Mere Dil Ne Chun Liya Ne..Tere Dil Di Ya Rahaan...**

**Tu Jo Mere..Naal Toh Rehta..Turupe Meri Ya Saahan...**

**Jeena Meraaaa...Haye...Hun Hain Tera...**

**Ki Main Kara...**

**Tu Kar Aitbaar Mera...Main Karu Intezaar Tera...**

**Tu Dil Tu Yun Jaan Meri...**

**Jaan Meri...**

_Sister Came Ahead And Started To Inject The Needle In Kavin's Hand..As Soon As She Injected The Needle In His Hand Purvi almost Shouted In Pain.._

_" Dheere...! " _

_Sister Stopped In Between And Took Out The Needle.._

_" What Happend Purvi? " She Asked. _

_" Sister...Main Keh Rahi Thi Ke Please Dheere Injection Dijiye Na Ussey..." Purvi Said. _

_" Baccha..Usko Pain Nahi Hoga..He Is Unconcious..." Sister Said. _

_" Lekin Mujhe Toh Hoga Na Sister..Woh Dard Mehsoos Nahi Kar Sakta Toh Kya Hua..Main Toh Kar Sakti Hu Na..." She Said.._

_" Hmm...Its Done My Dear..Don't Worry..." She Comforted Her. _

_Purvi Nodded. Sister Alisea Patted Her Back And Started To Walk Away..Before Leaving She Turned And Saw Purvi Keeping Her Head Again On His Chest...Her Eyes Became Teary And She Joined Her Hands In Order To Pray.._

_" Ohh Jesus...Please Mercy On These Children And Show Your Grace..Please Don't Let Purvi's Faith To Break Down...Cure Her Kavin Soon..Bless Them.."_

**_Main Tennu Samjhavaan Ki..._**

**_Na Tere Bina Lagda Jee..._**

**_Tu Ki Jaane Pyaar Mera..._**

**_Main Karu Intezaar Tera..._**

**_Tu Dil Tu Yun Jaan Meri..._**

**_Jaan Meri..._**

**_Jaan Meri..._**

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_Done With This Chapter Guys...:) Hope It Didn't Disappoint You...What Will Happen Next? Will Kavin Wake Up? Will Purvi And Kavin Be Togather? Stay Tuned To Know Ahead...And Ya, Next Chapter Won't Be Sad At All..:):):) Ohh Yaar! Mujhe Nahi Jamata Itna Sad Sad Likhna...Isiliye Sirf Ek Chapter Hi Sad Likha...:) Tell Me How's It..Waiting For You Reviews! Will Update Really Soon..:)_**

**_Keep Smiling And Stay Happy.._**

**_Thank You! _**

**_\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	14. Attention Friends

**Hey Guys...Divyaa Here**..:)

**_But Sadly Not With The Next Update Or Any New Idea..:( :( _**

**_Friends, _**

**_ I Am Seriously Very Very Very Extreemeely Sorry..I Know It Has Been Nearly A Month And A Half Since I Updated My Last Chapter Of Tu Hai Ke Nahi. My Prelimnary Exams Were Going On That Time ; Hence I Couldn't Update._**

**_And I Am Here To Aplogize For The Fact That I Won't Be Able To Update/ Write Anything Till 2nd Week Of March. As My 12Th Std Board Exams Are Starting From 18th February and Will end On 9th March..So I Won't Be Coming On FF till Then..I Was Engrossed In Studies Since January 1st Itself And Hence Couldn't Write Anything. _**

**_Friends..I Know You All Must Be Waiting For Updates And I Am Giving You This Note Instead of The Update..But I Am Helpless..Schedule is Not Allowing Me To Take Out Time For Writing.._**

**_GOOD NEWS : _**

**_Now I Have Some Good News For My Lovely Readers and Reviewers :) _**

**_As My Exams Will End And I Would Be Back ; I Will Update Tu Hai Ke Nahi chapter no. 14 , After That My Ishyant Story Strangers Really? Chpter no 2 And..._**

**_BRAND NEW 3 ONE SHOTS :):):):) _**

**_Yes! You Heard It Right..3 New Os's..Out Of Which 2 Will Be On KaVi Ofcourse.._**

**_And 1 will Be Either On Ishyant Or Dareya. _**

**_The Concepts Are Very Clear And Fixed In My Mind About My Stories and New Write Ups.._**

**_All You Gotta Do Is Just Wait For A Little More Long... _**

**_And Now, Last But Certainly Not The Least.._**

**_I Really Wanna Thank All Of You Guys Who Read And Review On My Stories..You Guys Are Great...I Mean You Always Support Me And My Stories No Matter How Late I Update..And You Guys Got Tremendeously Amazing Tolerance..I Am Really Really Lucky And Obliged To Have Lovely People Like You As My Readers N Reviewers..Please Keep Supporting Me And Keep Faith In Me ; Trust Me When I'm Saying This I Wont Disappoint You All..Just Let Me Come Back And I Will Write Such Stuff Which Will Make Your Wait Worthwhile :) _**

**_Hope You All Understand.._**

**_Well You Always Do..:) _**

**_See You Very Soon Guys! _**

**_Till Then Keep Smiling And Stay Happy :)_**

**_Thank You! _**

**_\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN **_**: Heyaaaaa! So The Much Awaited Chapter Is Here :) Before You guys go ahead with the chapter An Important thing to be shared. **_

_**Yesterday Got A Pm from one of my friends on ff ; I Won't Reveal the name. Advising Me To Threaten My Readers To Get Maximum amout of reviews saying that I would end the story or I won't Update ; I Replied her saying that I will answer her in My Next Update in front of My Readers. So Here is your answer sweetheart..**_

_**1 . I Don't Write My Stories To Get Reviews , I write for my own satisfaction. **_

_**2 . Reviews don't matter to me as long as people are liking my work. **_

_**3 . If Reviews are not being sufficient on my updates I would improve my writing skills and put my best write up in front of my readers ; Instead Of Threatening Them! Because I Respect My Readers A lot As Whatever I Am Today Is Just Because Of Their Appreciation. **_

_**4 . Pleading for reviews is Not My Style ; I Have Never Done that And Never Will Do. **_

_**5 . Such Advises of yours towards Me Are Not Needed , I am Happy In My stories with My Readers. :) **_

_**Enjoy Reading :):):)**_

_**.**_

_**. **_

_**Chapter 14 :)**_

_**.**_

_** .**_

_It Was Dawn...The Scary Night had Passed Away...Sun Was Arising From The Ocen Of Darkness .That Entire Night Was Full Of Pain..Tears...Fear..and Sadness. Purvi Sat For Entire Night Besides Kavin Holding His Palm In Her's..She Kept Caressing it and Kissing It..She Used To Keep Her Head On His Chest Sometimes..Softly Caress His Hair Sometimes and Do Just Everything To Wake Him Up.._

_She Was Sitting Besides Him And Looking At Him With Lots Of Hopes That He Would Wake Up Now.._

_Dushyant Stepped Inside And He Had 2 Cups Of Coffee In His Hands..He Offered One Of Them To Her..She Took It Silently and He Stood Besides Her. _

_" Abhi Tak Utha Nahi Na Yeh.." He Asked. _

_" Sir..Bas Uth hi jayega abhi. " She Said looking at him. _

_" Raat bhar baithi rahi tum Kavin ke paas.? " _

_" Jee. Woh Maine socha agar Kavin uth gaya aur ussey apne paas koyi nahi dikha toh.." She said. _

_Dushyant took a few steps away from her and he managed to keep his tears in his eyes. He turned and glanced at Purvi. He felt bad for her. He really felt for shouting on her. He wanted apologize to her. _

_Hence he went towards her and kept his hand on her head. She looked at him with surprise. He Sat on His knees and Looked at her. _

_" Sir..aap roiye matt ; Kavin Jald hi Uth jayega." Purvi tried to console him. _

_" I'm Sorry.." He Said._

_" Sorry? " She Looked at him with confusion. _

_" Haan. I'm Really Sorry Purvi , Main Tum pe itna chillaya..Na Jaane Tumhe kitna kuch sunaya , Mujhe Please maaf kar do Purvi. " He Said. _

_" Dushyant sir aap yeh kya keh rahe hai. Please aap yun maafi matt mangiye..Main Jaanti hu apne mujhe jaan-bujh kar kuch nahi kaha." She said. _

_" Lekin Maine phir bhi tumhe itna sab suna diya Gusse mein aake.." _

_" Sir , Aap chahe kitna bhi gussa karo lekin apko Meri fikar hai..Main Jaanti hu ; Aap raat bhar bahar baith ke Mera aur Kavin Ka dhyan rakh rahe the. Jaise Apki Khud ki Behen Meri Jagah Ho." She said with concern. _

_" Apni Behen Toh Nahi Hai Meri Koyi ; Lekin Tum Ho Na Ab.." He said. _

_" Mera Bhi Koyi Bhai Nahi hai , Aap Ke roop mein aaj apna Bhai mil gaya." _

_Both Of them hugged each other. _

_" I Promise , Jab tak zinda hu apne bhai hone ka farz hamesha nibhaunga." _

_" Hmm." _

_" Aur ab Sir kehne ki zarurat nahi hai , Off Duty tum mujhe sirf Dushyant bulana ; bhala apne bhai ko koyi sir kehta hai.." _

_" Ha Dushyant." _

_Both of them smiled and Looked at Kavin. _

_" Don't Worry..He'll wake up soon. " Dushyant said. _

_" He Has To! " She said. _

_... After Half An Hour ..._

_" Dushyant.." _

_" Ishu.." _

_Ishita stood in front of him as Purvi was inside the ward and Dushyant was finishing some medical paperwork. _

_He Smiled weakly at her and she came forward and hugged him. He felt relaxed in her embrace. _

_" Kavin kaisa hai? " She asked. _

_" Abhi tak utha nahi hai.." Dushyant said in low voice. _

_Both of them walked towards the ward and she saw Purvi inside ; near Kavin. Her eyes filled with water as she saw Kavin still with closed eyes. _

_" Kuch Khaya Tum dono ne kal se? " She asked. _

_" Nahi. Tum ne? " He asked. _

_" Nahi.." She said. _

_" Aisa karo tum aur Purvi jaake kuch kha lo ; Main Kavin ke paas rukta hu. " _

_" Hmm.. " _

_Both of them stepped inside and Purvi saw Ishita ; Purvi Hugged Her and Gave Whole Liberty To Her Tears. She Knew that only Ishita Could understand what she was going through. And Ishita Did! Ishita rubbed her back lightly and said , _

_" He Will Get well Soon Purvi.." _

_" Hmm. " Purvi sobbed. _

_" You Have Faith in Your Love Na? " She Asked. _

_Purvi Nodded. _

_" Then He Will have to Wake Up ; And I'm Sure He Will. " She Said. _

_Ishita Walked towards Kavin and Sat on The Stool. _

_" Kya Yaar...Bas bhi kar ab , You're Stretching too much! Uth bhi Ja.." She said letting out her tears. _

_" Ishu..." Dushyant tried to console her. _

_" Nahi Dushyant. Isko samjhna chahiye na! Kitna kheech raha hai Yeh iss baat ko! " She said. _

_" Dekh raha hai na Ptu kal se Dushyant yaha pe tere sath hai , Purvi toh ek sec ke liye bhi tere side se uthi nahi hai..Puri Team Pareshan hai ; Acp sir kitne bechain hai pata hai? Mera ro ro ke bura haal ho gaya hai..Phir bhi tu uth nahi raha. " She said. _

_Dushyant Came forward and patted Her back , She turned and Hugged His tummy. Purvi also came and side hugged him. That moment was really touching. Four of them were best of friends by now ; but Today their best friend was sleeping in front of them when it was question of his survival. _

_" Purvi jao Ishita ke sath jaake kuch kha lo ; kal se bhuki ho tum. " Dushyant said. _

_" Nahi Dushyant. Jab tak Kavin thik nahi ho jata Main Kuch nahi khaungi. " Purvi said. _

_" Lekin Purvi , Bhuke rehne se kya hoga? " He asked. _

_" Mera Bilkul bhi mann nahi hai Dushyant. Please? " Purvi said softly. _

_" Koyi Baat Nahi Purvi..Hum dono yahin bahar baithe hai , agar kisi cheez ki zarurat ho toh bula lena haan? " Ishita said. _

_Purvi just nodded and they went outside. _

_Purvi Kept her head on the bed and kept her palm in his. She did not realize when she went asleep. _

**She Was Sitting On A Boulder of Marine Lines. It was evening time , the sun was about to set and she was all alone on that long beautiful curve of Marine drive. She was watching the waves of water coming forward and clashing with the stones making a beautiful and sound voice. Wind blew caressing her cheeks. She smiled. **

**She looked around and saw two people far yet at visible distance. A boy and A Girl cuddling in each others arms. The Guy was wearing A Jacket , And the girl was in blue dress. **

**They Were Kavin And Purvi. **

**She Remembered that evening which they spent togather on Marine Drive. She recollected how he hugged her , how he kissed her on cheek , How They Asked each other If They are in Love? **

**She smiled widely. **

**She looked around again and Saw Kavin and Purvi again ; this time Eating Vadapav and Kavin Showing magic trick to Little kids. And She was standing with smile on her face looking at him. **

**She Was Turning her face again at the water when she saw Kavin And Purvi Running On The Bay Of Marine Drive. Like they were running to catch the train. She chucked remembering how they ran crazily behind the train. **

**' Ruk Ja Oh Dil Diwaane..Puchu toh main jara.." She remembered those lines which Kavin sang for her outside Maratha Mandir. **

**She Remembered Each And Everything , And Smiled Widely. Those Moments were so precious for her. Because He Was There in those moments. **

**Her Smile Faded as She started to Feel his absence. A tear drop rolled down to her cheeks as she realised that he wasn't with her. **

**Wind Blew Soothingly. **

**She Felt Something on her right palm..Someone's Touch! She Looked at her hand And Saw Her palm in HIS PALM. **

**She Looked Up Immediately And Saw That He Was Standing In Front Of Her. He Was Smiling Widely at Her. She Was Surprised to See Him And He Held Her Hand Tightly. He sat besides her and cupped her face. **

**She couldn't believe her eyes. **

**" Tum Aa Gaye? " She Asked. **

**" Haan Purvi. Main Aa gaya." He Smiled. **

**" Lekin...Kavin Tum Toh Chale Gaye The Na? Mujhse dur? " Purvi asked. **

**" Kismat ne Hamein Dur Kar Diya Tha , Lekin Tumhare Pyaar ne Mujhe wapas kheech liya , tumhari taraf. " Kavin Smiled. **

**" Sach? Tum mere liye wapas aaye ho? " She asked. **

**" Haan. Sirf aur Sirf Tumhare liye wapas aya hun ; taaki tumhe yeh bata saku ke I Love You Purvi. " **

**" I Love You Too Kavin. " **

**She felt that her hand which was placed in his moved a bit. **

_She Woke Up Immediately And Saw Her Hand Making Movement , Her Hand Was Placed On His. His Hand Was Making Movement. _

_ She Realised it. _

_He was getting conciousness! _

_She rubbed her eyes and woke up , He was trying to open his eyes..She was running out of words. Her love was coming back to her , She Felt He Was Coming Back ..He Was Waking Up! _

_Slowly Slowly He Opened His Eyes. _

_He Saw A Blur image in front of him. _

_Purvi was just Frozen. _

_She Saw Kavin Waking Up in Front Of Her own eyes. _

_Her Kavin Was Back! _

_Her Love Won Over Destiny. _

_" Doctor! Dushyant! Ishita! " Thats All She could Manage to Say. _

_Dushyant and Ishita Rushed inside and saw Kavin with opened Eyes. Dushyant And Ishita Saw Their Brother Woke Up. Yes. He Was Back! _

_Both Of Them Went Towards Him And Ishita Hugged Purvi as tightly as possibley. _

_" Uth Gaya Mera Sher! " Dushyant Said Wiping the tears. _

_Kavin Just Saw Him , He wasn't able to Speak at All. _

_" Mujhe pata tha Mera Bhai Mujhe Chod ke kahi nahi jayega. " Dushyant said Caressing his hair. _

_Doctor rushed inside along with Nurse And He Directed three of them to wait outside the ward. _

_" Dushyant..Hamara Bhai Wapas Aa gaya! " Ishita said Burrying her head in Dushyant's Chest. _

_" Haan Ishita! Woh wapas aa gaya. Bhai hai woh mera , Mujhe chod ke kahi nahi jane wala! " Dushyant said hugging her back. _

_" Main...Main Yeh Khushkhabar Sab ko De Deti Hu. " Ishita said while taking out her phone. _

_Purvi was just standing starring inside the ward. Dushyant saw her and was about to walk towards her when doctor came out. _

_" Mr. Dushyant , Congratulations! He is Out of Danger Now." Doctor Smiled. _

_" Thank You Doctor! Thank You So Much." Dushyant hugged doctor. _

_" Aap sab ke pyaar ne Kavin ko wapas la hi Diya. " Doctor said. _

_" Jee. " Dushyant Smiled. _

_" Aap Aadhe ghante baad unse baatein kar sakte hai ;filhal woh bol nahi payenge So You will Have to wait for Just half an hour. " Doctor said. _

_" Okay Doctor. " _

_Doctor went and Dushyant went towards Purvi. _

_" Purvi." _

_" Haan? " _

_" Woh Wapas Aa gaya hai Purvi...Tumhara Pyaar Jeet Gaya! " Dushyant said Pulling her into a hug. _

_" Haan Dushyant. Wo Wapas Aa Gaya.." She Smiled In her brother's hug. _

_She Glanced at Kavin Once Again .._

**_Tennu Chadke Kitthe Javaan.._**

**_Tu Mera Parchawan.._**

**_Tere Mukhde Vich Hi Main Taa.._**

**_Rab Nu Apne Paawan.._**

**_Meri Dua...Haye..._**

**_Sajda tera Karti Sadaa.._**

**_Tu Sun Iquraar Mera.._**

**_Main Karu Intezaar Tera..._**

**Tu_ Dil Tu Yun Jaan Meri..._**

**_Main Tennu Samjhavaan Ki..._**

**_Na Tere Bina Lagda Jee.._**

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_So Done With This Chapter Guys! Next One Will be a long one and Do tell me how was it through your reviews! Will be waiting for them :) Will Update soon after getting a good Number of reviews. So Review ;) _**

**_Keep Smiling! _**

**_Thank You. _**

**_\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_ AN **: Hey Guys! Divyaa Here :) Back With The Next Chapter Of My Near To Heart Story! **_

_**Heartly , Soulful Thanks To all My Lovely Readers and Reviewrs. Who have always been there with me and My Story. You Guys are My Strenght in Case of Writing :) **_

**_Important Note  : Guys , I Have Always Given Utmost importance to You Guys In Case Of Writing. About your Views , Suggestions and Choices. Today , I Need All Of Yours Openions on AN IMPORTANT MATTER. _**

**_The Question is .. Should I Continue this story ahead or not? _**

**_I know you all must be shocked on this sudden question of mine. But I am Really Confused wheather to continue this story or not..May be the fear somewhere at the back of my mind that After some point of time you guys might loose the interest in the story is forcing me to ask this question. _**

**_SO You Guys Have Two Options : _**

**_1\. If You Guys want me to Complete the story , I Would complete the Story Beautifully in Next 2 Chapters. _**

**_2 . If You Guys Want Me To continue the story , I Assure you guys that You All will Always Remember this story as One Of The Most Pure Kavin - Purvi Love Story. You all will live and Feel the story by each chapter. _**

**_Well , thats all an author can assure you guys. Please be honest while giving me your openion. _**

**_Each one's openion will matter a lot. Hence don't ignore._**

**_Enjoy reading :) _**

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_. _**

_It Was Half An Hour Passed , Purvi was Standing Outside the ward constantly looking at Dushyant was Out to Get Kavin's some important medicines and Ishita was Collecting His Reports. _

_The Door Of The Ward Flunged Open And Doctor came out along with Nurse. Purvi went to him._

_ " Doctor , How's He Now? " Purvi asked in concern. _

_" Don't Worry. He's completely out of danger. " Doctor smiled. _

_" Thank You. Thank You so much Doctor! Kya..Kya Main Unse Baat Kar Sakti hu? " She asked._

_" Jee Zarur. Ab woh baat kar sakte hai." _

_Doctor went away and Purvi stepped inside the room. He was leaning on the bed with closed eyes. She went near him and sat on the stool , She caressed his hair softly. He opened his eyes slowly. By Now His Oxygen Mask was removed and He Had Several Bandages on His Arm. Still His Face was as clear and as handsome as he was ever. _

_She Smiled. _

_He could see her smiling face clearly and He smiled Back. _

_" Pu..Purvi. " _

_That Was His First Word. _

_He wanted to take only one name when he was able to speak and that was of Her. _

_" Haan Kavin.." She Replied Softly. _

_" Tum..Tum Mujhe Bula Rahi thi na? " He asked. _

_Her eyes filled with water. _

_" Hmm. Main Kab se tumhara intezaar kar rahi thi Kavin.." She Said Caressing his hair. _

_" Apna Haath Do.." He Asked. _

_She Kept Her hand Near his. He Kept his palm on hers and A Strong current passed throughout her body. She Clutched his hand lightly. _

_" Bohot Intezaar Karwaya na maine tumhe? " He asked. _

_" Tum Wapas aa gaye , yahin sab kuch hai mere liye Kavin. Ab Promise karo ke wapas kabhi mujhe chod ke kahi nahi jaaoge.." Purvi said. _

_" Kahi Nahi Jaunga Tumhe Chod ke..I Promise. " He Said. _

_She Leaned Forward And Kissed His Forehead ; He took her hand And Kept it on his chest. She kept her head on His chest and He Caressed her Hair. _

_" Purvi..." He Called. _

_" Hmm.? " She answered looking at him. _

_" Ek Sach Batau? " He asked. _

_" Kaisa Sach? " She asked. _

_" Meri Zindagi Jaa Chuki thi almost , 24 Hrs se pehle mera uthna impossible tha. Ek Andhera tha ; jo mujhe apni taraf khich raha tha. Main dheere dheere sab se dur hote jaa raha tha, Dushyant , Ishu , Cid Team Sab Se..." He Said. _

_" Hmm.." Purvi Said. _

_" Phir Mujhe Uss Andhere mein Ek Roshni dikhayi di , Pata hai Kaisi Roshni thi woh? " _

_" Kaisi? " She Asked her eyes glued on him and She was caressing his cheek. _

_" Tumhari Roshni thi woh. Tum mujhe andhere mein jaane se rok rahi thi. Apne Paas Bula rahi thi. Aur jaise jaise tum mere karib aane lagi waise waise woh andhera mujhse dur bhagne laga. " Kavin Explained. _

_Purvi Just kept looking at him. _

_" Purvi , Main Agar Aaj Wapas Aya hu toh Wo Sirf Tumhari Wajah se..Tumhare liye. Tum Meri Jaan Ho. Dekha na , tum ne mujhe maut ke mooh se kheech ke wapas la diya." Kavin said. _

_" Aur Tum Meri Jaan Ho Kavin. Main tumhe kaise jaane deti apne aap se dur.." She said. _

_" Accha? Lagta hai tumhe uss sawal ka jawab mil chuka hai jo hum ne ek-dusre ko pucha tha..Marine Drive pe.." He asked. _

_" Haan. Mil chuka hai.." She blushed. _

_He Smiled widely. _

_" Toh..Batao na? " _

_She sat straight and Took out a pendant from her pocket. He recognized that pendant in no time. _

_" Yeh..." He Asked. _

_" Yeh Wohi Pendant Hai Na , Jo Tum Mujhe Pehnana chahte ho. Hmm? " _

_" Haan Par Purvi..? " _

_" Yeh Pendant main tumhare haath se pehnana chahti hu.." Purvi blushed. _

_His Heartbeats increasing as he heard what she said. _

_She Wanted to Wear that pendant from him?_

_Did she know the meaning of that pendant? _

_But who should have told her? _

_" Kavin..." She Shook him a bit. _

_" Hmm? " he came out of thoughts. _

_" Tum samjh rahe ho na main kya kehna chah rahi hu? " Purvi blushed. _

_" Haan. " He smiled. _

_" Hmm. Lekin hum confession yaha nahi karenge.." Purvi Pouted. _

_" Kyu? " He asked. _

_" Kyuki Yeh hospital hai.." She said. _

_" Haan. Aur Mujhe bhi pata hai Hai Ke Hamein Kis Jagah Confession Karna Chaiye." He Smiled. _

_" Kis Jagah? " Purvi asked. _

_" Patience My Jaan. " He Winked. _

_She blushed as she heard ' My Jaan ' _

_" You Look utterly Gorgeous When You Blush Purvi.." He Smiled. _

_" And I Know , Ke Tumhare iss blush ke peeche ki wajah Main Hu..Mere Liye Blush kar rahi ho na tum itna? " He Asked with a cute smile. _

_She blushed badly. _

_" Main..Main Aati Hu Zara..." She got up to leave. _

_But he held her hand. _

_" Zindagi bhar aise hi bhaagti rahogi kya mujhse? Kyuki ab toh puri zindagi tumhe apne is Mr. Senior ke sath rehna hai. " He smiled. _

_" Kavin Chodo Na Koyi Aa jayega.." _

_" Ane Do Na..Main tu hu hi besharam.." _

_Both of them were Laughing and Smiling Just when The Door Flunged open, Purvi Sprang up leaving his hand as ACP sir Along With Entire Team Entered inside. _

_" Kavin.." Acp Sir Smiled. _

_" Yes Sir! " Kavin smiled Back. _

_" Aye Shabbash! Yeh Hui Na Baat. Dekha Salunkhe , Maine kaha tha na ke Mere Bahadur Cid Officer Ko Kuch Nahi Hoga. " ACP sir Smiled. _

_" Ha Boss. Kya Bhai Kavin , Dara diya tha tum ne hum sabko. " Salunkhe sir smiled. _

_" Sorry Sir.." Kavin smiled. _

_" Kavin , Sorry toh tumhe sab se zyada Dushyant ko kehna chahiye. Pata hai kitna pareshan ho gaya tha woh.." Daya Said. _

_" Haan Kavin , Dushyant ko bohot rulaya tum ne.." Abhijeet said. _

_Dushyant stepped inside with medicines and Kavin Asked Him. _

_" Abey Saale ..Tu Roya tha Mere liye? " Kavin asked. _

_Dushyant Was Extremely Happy To Hear His Voice. _

_" Tu Toh Baat Hi Kar Mujhse Kamine! Zindagi mein pehli baar Roya main , Teri wajah se! Pehli Bar Dar Gaya tha main , Teri Wajah se! Aur Tu Has raha hai.." Dushyant said. _

_" Ohh Teri , aram naal veere! " Kavin said backing off. _

_" Haan Dushyant. Bechara abhi jaake theek hua hai.." Sachin said. _

_" Yeh Koyi bechara vechara nahi hai Sachin. Ek No. Ka Kamina Hai yeh ! " Dushyant Said. _

_" Thanks for the compliment! " Kavin smiled. _

_" Teri Toh! " _

_Dushyant Went towards him and Hugged Him. He too Hugged Him Back. _

_" Abey Saale , Tujhe kuch ho jaata toh mera kya hota , kaise sambhalta main sab ko.." Dushyant Said. _

_" Nahi yaar. Tujhe chodke kahi nahi jata main..Main itna Kamina bhi nahi hu ke apne bhai ko akele chodo ke chala jau.." Kavin smiled. _

_" Hmm. Par Tujhe Mujhse Koyi Sympothy nahi milne wali..Samjha? " Dushyant said. _

_" Toh Kya Milne wala hai? " Kavin asked. _

_" Dher Saari Gaaliyan aur Bohot Saara Maar...Because You Deserve that! " Dushyant laughed._

_" Lekin Aise Kyu Dushyant? " ACP sir asked. _

_" Kyuki Sir , Hum Dono Jab Chalna tak nahi ata tha tab se Dost Hai , Chalna sath mein sikhe , Ek sath school gaye , eksath Masti ki , eksath latak gaye kitne baar .. Eksath Ladkiya Patai College mein , Yaha tak Ke Eksath CID Ki Job Kar rahe hai...aur ab , Yeh Kamina akela Marne chala tha." Dushyant Explained. _

_" Hahaha..Tum Dono Bhi Kamaal Ho.." Acp sir laughed. _

_All Of Them Were Laughing and Kavin said - _

_" Sir , Mujhe Duty Join Karni hai Jald Se Jald. Main yaha hospital ne nahi pada reh sakta. " _

_" Kavin , Hospital se discharge toh tumhe aaj shaam ko mil jayega. Doctor se baat ho chuki hai hamari.." Daya said. _

_" Lekin Duty Pe toh tum ek hafte ke baad hi aaoge.." Abhijeet said. _

_" Sir? Ek Hafta toh Bohot Zyada ho gaya.." Kavin said. _

_" Kuch Zyada nahi hai Kavin , Itna wakt toh tumhe Aram karna hi padega.." Sachin said. _

_" Lekin Yaar sachin .. agar main ek hafta ghar pe nikkamo ke tarah baitha raha toh Aur Bimaar pad jaunga. Abhijeet sir , Daya Sir Please Kuch kahiye na.." Kavin requested. _

_" Arey Tum Unn Dono Se Kya Keh Rahe Ho , Main Tum Sab Ka Boss hu. Mujhse kaho." Acp sir smiled. _

_And That Conversation went on between CID Team and after some warm time, they Went back to investigation. Dushyant And Ishita went to Kavin's Home To Settle his home as They had to Go back to hospital to Pick up Kavin And Purvi on His Discharge. _

_... Here In Hospital ... _

_" Purvi , Yeh Kya Khila Rahi Ho Tum Mujhe? Kitna Pheeka hai yeh..Mujhe Nahi Khana.." _

_Kavin Complained Like A Small Kid , As Purvi was feeding him the food with her own hands. _

_" Kavin , Dekho aise zidd nahi karte..Tum bas iss wakt Yeh kha lo , Phir hum shaam ko ghaqg jayenge na tab Main Khud Apne Haath ka khana bana ke khilaungi. " Purvi convinced Him. _

_" Tum Khud Khilaogi na? " Kavin Smiled. _

_" Haan Kavin. Main Khud Apne haaton Se Khilaungi Tumhe , Okay? " She Smiled. _

_" Okay.." Kavin Smiled Cutely. _

_She started to feed Him again , He was eating quietly and they were talking in between. _

_" May I Come In? " _

_Both Kavin and Purvi Looked at the door , there stood an elderly woman With warm smile. Purvi smiled widely at The Lady. She was sister Alisea Sequera. _

_" Sister! " Purvi exclaimed Happily. _

_She got up ame went towards her and Hugged her. Kavin kept looking at them and Sister Hugged Her Back. _

_" Doctor Se Pata Chala ke Tumhara Kavin Theek ho gaya..Isiliye tum ko milne aya man. " Sister Smiled At Purvi. _

_" Haan Sister. Aaiye na.." Purvi said directing her inside. _

_" Sister , Yeh Hai Kavin.." Purvi smiled._

_" Ohh Jesus , Such A Lovely Child. " Sister said putting her hand on Kavin's Head. _

_" Hello Ma'm.." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Umm..Purvi yeh..I Mean Inko Pehechana nahi maine.." Kavin asked. _

_" Kavin , Yeh Hospital ki Sabse Senior Nurse hai , Sister Alisea. Aur tumhari Dekh bhal Yeh hi kar rahi hai kal se.." Purvi Explained. _

_" Ohhh..Thank You So Much Sister. Apne Mera itna khayal rakha, Really Thanks a lot.." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Baccha , Thank You Hum ko nahi Yeh tumhari Purvi Ko Kaho ,She took care of you Kavin. Kal raat se woh 1 sec ke liye bhi tumhare paas se uthi nahi hai. Puri raat tumhare paas baithi rahi aur tumhara dhyan rakhti rahi. She said that You Are Her Life! " _

_By Now Purvi Was Blushing Furiously and Kavin was just listening to Sister Carefully with a Sweet smile playing On his lips. _

_" Ohh Jesus , Hum ne Kuch Zyada Bol diya kya man! " Sister Joked. _

_" Bohot Zyada Sister..." Purvi Blushed. _

_" Oh My My...Kitna Khubsurat dikhta hai Man Yeh Tumhara Purvi.." Sister Said to Kavin. _

_" Haan Sister , Meri Purvi Hai Toh Sab se Khubsurat.." Kavin Smiled at Her. _

_" Lekin..." _

_" Aap Bhi Kuch Kam Nahi Hai Beautiful. " Kavin smiled cutely at Sister. _

_" Naughty Child. Main tera daadi ka umar ka hai man! " Sister pulled his cheeks. _

_" My Bad Luck. Agar Main Apke Youth mein apko milta na , Toh Pakka apko bhaga ke le jaata.." Kavin Shared A High Five with her. _

_" Okay Okay...Cut it off You Both! Aap Dono Apna Bhagne ka plan cancel Kariye , Kyuki He's Mine Now.." Purvi Said Hugging Him. _

_" God Bless You My Dear. Tum Dono Ka Jodi ekdm Body and Soul ke maafik bana rahe. Made for each other. May Jesus Bless you both with lots of happiness , health and wealth. " Sister gave blessings to them. _

_Kavin and Purvi Took her blessings and She went from there. Kavin took Purvi's Hand And She sat besides him. _

_" Itna Pyaar Karti ho Mujhse? " He Asked softly. _

_" Kavin..." She Blushed. _

_" Batao Na..." He Requested. _

_" Iss baat ka jawab bhi dungi Lekin Abhi Ke Liye Bas itna samajh lo ke.." _

_" Ke? " _

_" Ke Jab Tumne Aaj Ankhein kholi tab Mujhe Utni Khushi hui , jitni ek maa ko hoti hai jab uska baccha duniya mein pehli baar ankhein kholta hai.." _

_She finished with a tear in her eye. He Was Speechless. _

_He Did Not Know What to Say or How to React. _

_" Tum Mujhe Apne Pyaar mein Dewaana Karke hi chodogi Purvi.." He Said. _

_" Tum ne Mujhe Pehle Hi Kar Diya Hai Kavin.." She Answered. _

_Both Of Them Kept Looking At Each Other , Deep Down In each others Eyes. _

_Kehte Hai Jab Pyaar Saccha Ho , Toh Duniya ki Koyi takat unhe Alag nahi Kar Sakti. Maut Bhi Nahi... :) _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**_Done With The Chapter! Waiting to know how did you guys find it :) _**

**_and Also waiting for your openions! _**

**_Keep Smiling! _**

**_Will Update soon :) _**

**_Thank You. _**

**_\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN : Hey Friends! Divyaa here :) Okay , Okay Maaro Matt Yaar , I Know Main 2 din ka bol ke Gayab ho gayi. But I'll you the Truth , I'm Out Of Mumbai these days. At Ratnagiri ( Konkan ) My Native Place. Here For A Family Function..**

**I Have Tried To Write My Updates Here. Thanks To Beaches and Sea Of Konkan that they always make me Happy. Oh I Love Sea ! Mera Pyaar Samunder! Hehehe ;) **

**Ashi : I'm So Sorry Yaar , Itna Wait Karwaya tumhe..And Sorry To Each and Every Reader Of My Stories. But I Promise I won't make you all wait now. :) **

**Thanks To Kavin's Princess Aisha and Purvi's Niharika For Nominating My Name For Best KaVi Author In Cid Fanfiction Awards 2015 - 2016 . Also Thanks to The Guests and Shhhhhh for recommending My Name For The Same. **

**I'm nominated for the catagory of Best KaVi Author with the Story Tu Hai Ke Nahi :) Thanks a lot guys for your support! Love you all :)  **

**And Don't Worry My Dear Lovely Readers , There Won't Be Any Villain in This Story. They Won't be Heavy Filmy Drama , No Rona - Dhona , No Sadness , Nobody Will Come in between KaVi Nothing! **

**Only Love , Masti and Mazaa :) **

**I Hate Those All Dramatic and Sad Stuff. **

**Ek Hi Toh Life Hai Yaar , Hamesha Haste Rehna Chahiye ;) **

**Enjoy Reading! :) **

**. **

**. **

**. **

_" Chal Oye..Aa Ja Mere Sher! " _

_Dushyant patted on Kavin's Back as they reached ah His Place. Kavin got down from the car along with Purvi and Ishita. His arms were paining a bit. He Entered the house and Sat On The Couch. Ishita came with some water. _

_" Finally , I'm Home.." Kavin Said. _

_" Haan...Itna Sab Kuch Hone Ke Baad , Finally..." Dushyant Sighed. _

_" Waise Dushyant Aur Main agle Kuch Dino Tak Tumhare sath hi rehne wale hai..To Take care Of You.." Ishita said. _

_" Haan Why Not..Tum Logo Ka Hi Ghar Hai.." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Purvi...Tum Kyu Chup Baithi Ho? " Ishita asked. _

_Dushyant And Kavin looked at her and She Smiled. _

_" Nahi..Woh Tum teeno Baat kar rahe the toh main kaise beech mein..." She said. _

_" Ohho...Purvi We All are friends here..Tum please itni formal matt ho.." Dushyant smiled. _

_" Haan Woh Alag baat hai Ke Tum Aur Kavin Shayad Friends nahi ho...I mean you both are than that..." Ishita winked. _

_" Ishu Ki Bacchi..." Kavin Glared At Her. _

_" Oye..Meri Ishu Ko Kuch bolna nahi , sahi toh keh rahi hai..." Dushyant said hugging Ishita. _

_Purvi Blushed At This and Kavin Smiled Widely. _

_" Ohhoo! Kya Baat Hai? Blushing And All Haan..." Ishita teased. _

_" Chalo Chalo Ishu , Hum Chalte Hai..inn Dono ko thoda akela chod dete hai.." Dushyant Smiled. _

_" Kaha Jaa Rahe Ho Tum Dono? " Kavin asked. _

_" Bhai , Ab Humey Tere Saath Yaha Rehna hai toh Apne Kuch Kapde aur Zaruri saaman toh laana padega na? " Dushyant raised Eye-brow at him. _

_" Ohh..Haan..." Purvi Said. _

_" We'll be back soon. Tab tak tu thodi der so jaa.." Ishita ordered. _

_" Haan Meri Maa..." Kavin said joining his both palms at her. _

_Ishita Giggled and Went Along with Dushyant To Get Their Important Stuff. Leaving Kavin and Purvi all alone there. _

_" Umm..Tumhe Kuch Chahiye Kavin? Main..Main Kuch Bana Deti Hu , For You..." _

_Purvi got up in order to escape his gaze but He Held Her Wrist. She Closed her Eyes tightly as his Hand Grabbed Her Wrist. She felt his Soft and Warm Skin on her wrist. Her Heart started beating fast. _

_" Kaha Jaa Rahi ho tum? " He asked. _

_" Woh..Woh Main..." She Tried best to get hold of her. _

_" Kahi Matt Jao..Kuch nahi chahiye Mujhe..." He Smiled. _

_He Pulled Her Gently towards him and Made her sit besides him. She just kept looking here and There and Not At Him. Because she knew if she would have looked at him then She Would Go insane by his charming face. _

_" Kitna Sharmaogi Meri Jaan? " He asked. _

_She Blushed Hearing ' Meri Jaan ' From him. _

_" Look At Me Purvi..." He Said. _

_She looked at him trying her best not to blush like an idiot. _

_" Tum..Tumhari Jaan? " She Asked. _

_" Haan..Kyu? Tum meri jaan hi toh ho na.." He Said. _

_" Woh...Main.." She Stammered Again. _

_He Sighed. _

_" Purvi..Mujhe Batao Kya Baat Hai? Tum itna restless kyu feel kar rahi ho..Kya tumhe Darr Lag Raha hai Mujhse? Are You Feeling Uncomfortable? " _

_He Asked Softly , S Ghe sensed that her butterflies in stomach were now creating an awkward situation for Kavin. _

_" Be Frank , Dekho I Respect You A Lot Purvi. Agar Tumhe kisi bhi tarah ka dar ya uncomfort mehsoos ho raha hai toh Main dur ho jata hun..I - I can Wait till the time you feel comfortable with Me..I Don't wanna force you for anything Purvi...Main Wait kar sakta hu Iss Relationship ko start karne ke liye..." He said. _

_" No No! " She Exclaimed. _

_" Haan? " He questioned. _

_She Held His hand and entwined her fingers with his. He smiled at Her and She smiled too. _

_" The Thing is that...That - " She stammered again. _

_He rubbed her Palm Gently and Looked at her. _

_" See , I'll tell you straight. Jab bhi tum mere paas hote ho tab Mujhe Pata nahi kya ho jata hai..bechaini hoti hai..butterflies in stomach. Jab tum mujhe pyaar se dekhte ho toh..toh aisa lagta hai Mere gaalo mein kisine flames laga di ho , they grow red. I - I Never Felt this way for a guy...Pata Nahi Kya hai yeh..." She said. _

_" Hmm..Samajh raha Hu Main. " He smiled. _

_" And Its So Not True That I Don't Feel Safe or Comfortable. Thats..Thats All False! Infact , Jab Main Tumhare sath hoti Hu..I Feel Really Really Safe. Completely Secured. " She said. _

_" Purvi...Its the Time. " He Smiled. _

_" Time? For what ? " She Looked confused. _

_" Its 6 :00 right Now..I wanna Meet You on 7 :00 at Marine Drive.." He said Cupping her face. _

_" Marine Drive? Kyu? Aur Tum Abhi Abhi Toh Ghar Aaye ho Kavin , You Have to Rest.." She Said. _

_" Purvi , Main Ekdm thik hu..Bas Haatho mein Thodi si Kharoch hai. Woh thik ho jayegi..Lekin Mujhe tumhe aaj 7 baje Marine Drive pe milna hai..." He Said. _

_" Lekin Kyu? " She Questioned. _

_" Kyuki Ab Main Aur Der Nahi Karna Chahta , I Want You To Be Mine. Forever! I wanna CONFESS..." He Rubbed Her Cheek. _

_Her Heart Skipped A Beat. _

_" Confess? " She Asked. _

_" Yup. And I Also Have Solution To This Strange kind of feeling of Yours. I bet , aaj shaam ke baad tumhe kabhi yeh bechaini , yeh ajeeb si feeling nahi hogi jab main tumhare paas hounga.." He Smiled. _

_She Nodded. He Kissed Her Forehead And looked at her. _

_" Main chalti hu ab...Milte Hai Jald Hi.." Purvi Greeted Him. _

_" Hmm. Main Wait Karunga Tumhara.." Kavin smiled. _

_They shared a small sweet hug and Purvi Walked towards door. _

_" Purvi..." He Called out. _

_She Turned. _

_" Haan? " She Asked. _

_" Aaj Ho Sake toh Red Dress Pehnana..Red Tum pe bohot khilta hai.." He Smiled. _

_" Red Hi Pehnungi.." She Smiled. _

_He nodded and She went away. _

_... At Purvi's Residence ... _

_TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG _

_" Ha Ha! Aa Rahi Hu...Kitna Bell Bajaoge Bhai..." _

_Daadi said as she walked towards door to open it. She Opened the Door and Saw Purvi standing there having this huge smile on her face. _

_" Daaaadddiiii..." Purvi Hugged Her. _

_" Aa Gayi Bete...Kavin Kaisa Hai Ab? Kajal Ne Bataya mujhe.." Daadi Hugged Her Back._

_" Woh Ab Bilkul Thik Hai Daadi..Abhi Shaam ko 5 baje discharge mila ussey.." Purvi separatedfrom her. _

_" Chalo , Ganpati Bappa ka Shukar hai Ke Woh Thik Hai. Itna Pyara aur Nek Ladka hai Kavin..Usko bhala kaise koyi chot lagegi.." Daadi Said. _

_" Hmm...Accha daadi , Main Chalti hu Mere paas bilkul bhi time nahi hai. Mujhe Fatafat se ready hona hai..." Purvi jogged towards her room. _

_" Ready hona hai? Kyu kahin Jaa rahi ho? " Daadi asked. _

_" Haan Woh Main Kav - " _

_She stopped in middle and Daadi raised eyebrow at her naughtily. _

_" Woh Main...Ek Friend ke sath bahar jaa rahi hu. " Purvi Finished. _

_" Ohh..." Daadi Smiled. _

_Purvi went to Her room and closed the door. She leaned against the door and smiled. She went in front of the mirror and looked at herself carefully from top to bottom. _

_" Ohh..Aaj Kya Pehnu? " She mummered. _

_She opened her closet and Started searching for a red dress. She found two of them and she checked them out in front of the mirror. _

_" Umm..Yeh Wala..Ya Yeh wala..." She got confused. _

_" Offo...kaunsa pehnu! " She exclaimed. _

_" Purvi! " _

_She heard Kajal knocking the door. She opened the door and Kajal came inside. _

_" Kajal , bata na main kaunsa dress pehnu? Yeh wala ya Yeh Wala..? " Purvi asked. _

_" Kaha Jaa Rahi Hai Tu? " Kajal asked while jumping on the bed. _

_" Woh...Main..." Purvi fumbeled. _

_" Kavin Sir Ko Milne Jaane wali hai na? " Kajal smirked. _

_" Tujhe Kaise pata? " Purvi Questioned. _

_" Unhone Mujhe Phone kiya tha..Kaha Ke Meri Purvi ko Acche se Tayar Karna. " Kajal Smiled. _

_Purvi Blushed. _

_" Yeh Kavin Bhi na..." She Blushed again. _

_" Hota Hai Hota Hai..." Kajal Laughed. _

_" Ab tu Mujhe chidhati hi rahegi kya? Please Mujhe Help kar yaar , I don't have time! " Purvi exclaimed. _

_ " Okay Okay..You Go and Take Shower ; I'll keep your outfit ready.." Kajal Smiled. _

_" Thats why I Love You Kajal.." Purvi hugged her before going to shower. _

_" chal chal..dramebaaz.." Kajal Laughed. _

_Purvi went inside washroom and Kajal Kept her clothes and sandles ready. She came outside and got ready with the help of Kajal. _

_Purvi came out Looked Completely Dazzeling in Her Red One - Piece which ended slightly above her knees with a delicate yet beautiful pendant , matching ear rings and Hair Left Open. _

_" Oh . My . God . " Kajal said. _

_" Kitni Pyaari Lag rahi hai tu Purvi.." Daadi smiled. _

_" Girl , You're Looking Awesome! " Kajal Exclaimed. _

_" Thanks.." Purvi smiled. _

_" Chalo Ab Main Chalti Hu Haan.." Purvi said. _

_" All The Best.." Kajal Winked.._

_" Kajal.." Purvi glared at her. _

_She Reached Doorstep and Daadi called out for her. She Turned. _

_" Kavin Ko Kehna Kal Uske liye Gajar ka Halwa Laane Wali Hu Main.." Daadi Smiled. _

_" Daadi , Aap bhi na.." Purvi blushed. _

_. _

_. _

_... Marine Drive ... _

_ Sun Had already Dived in the ocen of Darkness and The Curve Of Marine Drive was glittering brightly due to those Flickering Street lamps. Wind was blowing soothingly and Water was clashing with the Bolders making a joyful sound and Water was shining at its beauty in that Dim moonlight. _

_She stepped outside the cab and Walked towards the bay of Marine Drive. It was 6:55 , and Being punctual of time she had reached 5 mins before the given time. _

_She got these huge positive and pleasent vibes from the atmosphere that her lipes automatically Got stretched forming a beautiful smile. _

_" Someone's Looking Really Beautiful ! " _

_She heard the voice and She Knew it was of him. She turned in a jiffy and Found him standing behind her looking Completely Handsome and Charming as Ever. Wearing those Dark blue Jeans , Paired with Plane White T- Shirt inside and A white Jacket over it. _

_" Someone's Looking Really Handsome As Well ! " _

_She complimented Him as He Started to Walk towards Her. She smiled as He Extended His hand to her. She placed hers in his. He Helped her up on the bay and She was about to sit when he stopped Her. _

_" Wait Wait...We're not sitting here " He said. _

_" Toh? " She Asked. _

_" Chalo dikhata hu.." He Smiled. _

_He Stepped On One of the bolder and She followed him. After crossing some of them , he stopped and Made Her Sit. He too sat besides her. They were sitting 3 levels up from the water and 3 levels down from the bay. A Perfect Place! _

_" You're Looking Mesmerizing Purvi." He Said. _

_She blushed. _

_" I'm Glad..Tumhare liye hi Tayar hoke aayi thi. Aur tumhe pasand aya.." She smiled. _

_" Mujhe Toh Tum Aise Bhi Bohot Zyada Pasand Ho. I Believe that you really don't need any make up or any designer dress. Your beauty is natural. " He Said. _

_" Tum Bhi Na..." Purvi Blushed. _

_" Main toh aisa hi hun..." He said holding her palm. _

_" Hamesha Aise Hi Rahoge na? Itna hi Pyaar Karoge na Mujhe? Kabhi Kuch Change toh nahi hoga na hamare beech? " She asked leaning on his chest. _

_" Issey bhi zyada Pyaar Karunga Main Tumhe..Itna Pyaar Karunga Itna Zyada ke Tumhe Mere Alawa Aur Kuch Sujhega hi nahi. " He said caressing her hair. _

_" Mujhe toh ab bhi tumhare alawa kuch sujhata nahi.." She said burrying her head in his chest. _

_" Itna Pyaar Karti h Mujhse? " He Asked. _

_" Tum Soch Bhi Nahi Sakte Utna Pyaar Karti Hu.." She replied. _

_He Smiled and Held Her By Her Shoulders and Kept starring at her beautiful face. _

_" Kya Dekh Rahe HO? " She asked with a smile. _

_" Apni Jaan Ko Dekh Raha hu.." He answered. _

_" Matlab? " She Asked. _

_" Pehle Yahan..Mere Seene Mein Hua karti thi. Ab Mere Saamne hai. Meri Jaan.." He Replied. _

_Love was clearly seen in his eyes. She cupped his face and said - _

_" Toh Ab Keh Bhi Do Na Kavin..." _

_He Pulled Her closer and she landed her arms around his Shoulder. He leaned forwards and she felt his soft lips on hers. She clutched his jacket a bit and he tightened his grip on her waist. He kissed her with grace and she was so lost in him that she forgot everything around her. She was breathing his breaths and he was kissing her with all his love. _

_Slowly He Separated his lips from hers and She kept starring at him. He took a breath and kept her in his arms. Looked straight in her eyes. _

_" I LOVE YOU PURVI...I Have Fallen for You..I dont know how I Even Don't know when , Only the thing I Know Is That I Just Love You.." _

_She was Stroked his cheek lightly and Said - _

_" I LOVE YOU TOO KAVIN..I Love You Madly.." _

_That was the moment. _

_When Time Stopped. _

_When World Froze. _

_When Two Hearts Beated the Same Beat. _

_When Two Souls Became One. _

_When Kavin and Purvi became KaVi :) _

_" Ek Baat Kahu? " He asked as she hugged him. _

_" Kaho.." She answered._

_" Hasogi Toh Nahi? " He Asked Cutely. _

_" Nahi baba..Tum Bolo toh sahi.." She smiled. _

_" Main Yeh Keh raha tha ke Jab Hum dono Buddhe ho jayenge na..tab bhi roz yaha ayenge , Marine Drive pe..aur Ek Dusre Ka Haath Pakad ke Aise Saath Mein Chalenge.." He Said. _

_She looked up and He Smiled Cutely. _

_" Kitne Cute Ho Tum...I'm Sure Buddhe hone par bhi itne hi cute rahoge.." She Smiled. _

_" Aur Tum Bhi Itni Hi Khubsurat rahogi.." He Stroked her hair. _

_" Khubsurat Ka Toh Pata Nahi , Par Jaise Bhi Rahungi Tumhare Sath Rahungi Hamesha.." She Kissed His palm. _

_" Agar Main Aaj Jo Hun Woh Kal Nahi Raha Toh? Yeh Luxuries , Yeh Sukh Nahi Raha toh? " He asked. _

_She cupped his Face and Gave A Soft Kiss On His Cheek. _

_" Yeh Sab Mujhe Chahiye Bhi Nahi. Mujhe bas Tum Chahiye Ho. Agar Tum Mere sath ho toh Main apni puri zindagi Chaar Diwaron ke ek chote se ghar mein bita lungi. Tumhare sath! Khushi Khushi...Tumhara Pyaar Mere Liye Sab Kuch Hai. Ab Aur Kuch Nahi Chahiye Mujhe.." She Said. _

_He smiled and Kissed Her Back. _

_" Tum Sach Mein Meri Zindagi Ban Chuki Ho Purvi..Tum Mere sath rahogi na , Main Hamesha Strong rahunga...Tumhe Har Khushi Deta rahunga.." _

_They Hugged Each Other Tightly And Chose to Remain in Each Others Arms. _

_Kavin Never Thought that This City Of Dreams Will Give Him His Love. He came to Mumbai to Persue more and more success in life and Here He Met His Purvi. _

_Indeed this city fulfilled His Dreams. _

_Purvi Finally Found Her Special Guy , In Kavin. She never expected that She would fall in love with her senior. She was on top of the world at that moment. _

_There were no red balloons , no romantic music , no scented candles..Nothing! _

_Yet The Confession Was So Perfect! _

_So Pure And So Simple :) _

_Everyday Lots Of Love stories get started on this Marine Drive .. But Today , This Marine Drive vitnessed Start Of A Unique Love Story..A Pure Love Story.._

_Love Story Of Kavin And Purvi :) _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**_So KaVi Confessed! And Now Lots Of Romantic Moments , Fun , Cuteness and Lovely Moments Waiting Ahead :) _**

**_What Will Happen When KaVi , IshYant and SaJal Would End Up In Same Restraunt? ;) Lots Od Fun and Romance In Next Chapter! _**

**_Will Update Extremely Soon If I Get Good Amount Of Reviews..So Review ;) _**

**_Tug Of War Will Be Update In Some Hours as its already Half Done..Followed By Strangers Really.._**

**_Keep Smiling! _**

**_Thank You. _**

**_\- Divyaa26 :) _**


	18. Chapter 18

_AN : **Hello Guys! Divyaa Here :) with the next update! **_

_**OMG .. OML .. You Guys Loved The Confession So Much ? :):):) Thank God! Meri toh Tension Se Haalat kharab ho gayi thi that confession Pasand Ayega ya nahi aap sab ko..But You All Liked it so much ; I'm So Glad! You Know I Always Believe In Keeping Things Simple. And It works out So Freaking Well :):) **_

**_Thank You So Much To Each and Every Reader of My Story For their Support..It Means A Lot To Me :) _**

**_I'm Feeling Like I'm Updating Everyday Now , Isn't it? ;) _**

**_Enjoy Reading! _**

**_. _**

**_._**

**_._**

_" Come Sweetheart , Lets Sit.." Kavin said. _

_Kavin Pulled out the chair for Purvi , She took seat and Kavin Sat in front of Her. He Held her hand and they ordered the food. _

_" Kavin? " _

_A Voice came from behind and Kavin - Purvi's Attention switched towards them. _

_They Saw Sachin and Kajal Standing behind them. Kavin and Purvi smiled at them and stood up. _

_" Sachin..Kajal.." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Ha Yaar. What a pleasent surprise! " Sachin smiled. _

_" Arey Aao Na..Lets sit togather. " Purvi said. _

_" Pakka Na? Hum Pakka join kare na ? Warna Kahi hum kabab mein haddi na ban jaye.." Kajal Teased. _

_" Ho Gaya Tera? " Purvi Asked. _

_" Haan.." Kajal Chuckled. _

_" Toh Ab Aake Baith Jaiye Kajal Ji..." Purvi said in Funny manner. _

_Four of them Laughed and Sat Togather. _

_" Kitna Drama Karti Hai Yeh Ladki , Pata Nahi Tum Isse Kaise Jhelte ho Sachin.." Purvi said. _

_" Ab Kya Kare Saali Sahiba..Pyaar Kiya Hai , Sambhalna toh padega na.." Sachin Gave A High Five to Purvi. _

_" Dekha , Dekha Tum Ne Kavin. Inn Dono Ka Gang Up Hai.." Kajal Pouted. _

_" Toh Kya Hua Kajal..Main Hu Na Tumhare Sath. " Kavin Smiled. _

_" Thats Not Fair Kavin..Tum Kajal ke Sath Mil gaye? " Purvi frowned. _

_" Shhhh Shhhhhh..." Sachin Signed. _

_Kavin , Purvi and Kajal Looked At Him. _

_" Kya Hua? " Kajal Asked. _

_" Woh Hua.." Sachin Pointed. _

_Three of them turned to See Dushyant and Ishita entering the same restraunt. _

_" Accha..Toh Mere Piche Romance chal raha hai inn dono ka.." Kavin Smiled evily. _

_He Took out His Phone And Dialled Dushyant's Number. _

_" Hello.." Dushyant answered. _

_" Yaar Dushyant , kaha hai tu? Kab se wait kar raha hu tera ghar pe.." Kavin Pretended. _

_" Woh..Woh Kavin , Ishu Ki Tabiyat Thodi Kharab ho gayi thi na toh Ussey Doctor Ke Yaha Laya Hu.." Dushyant said. _

_" Ohh Doctor Ke Paas..." Kavin said. _

_Purvi , Kajal and Sachin were biting their lips in order to control their laughter. _

_" Toh Doctor Aa Gaye? " Kavin Asked. _

_" Nahi..Nahi Aye Abhi tak. " Dushyant replied. _

_Kavin got up and walked behind IshYant. And Tapped Dushyant's shoulder. _

_" Lo Aa Gaye Doctor.." Kavin Smiled Evily. _

_Dushyant and Ishita looked at each other and then At Kavin. _

_" Kavin..Mere Bhai! " Dushyant Hugged Him. _

_" Chal Chal Lets Sit..." Kavin Said. _

_Dushyant and Ishita Joined everyone. _

_" Welcome You Love Birds.." Sachin Winked. _

_" Kya Bhai Sachin..tu bhi chidhane lag gaya..." Dushyant Chuckled. _

_" Toh Aisi Harkate Karega toh aur kya expect kar raha hai tu? " Kavin Laughed. _

_" Akele Akele Dinner Date Haan Ishu.." Kajal Winked. _

_" Accha Ji? Toh Madam tu yaha Sachin ke sath kya kar rahi hai? " Ishita winked Back. _

_Purvi was Giggling constantly at both of them. _

_" Ek Min.." Kajal Stopped in middle. _

_" Shit! How Did I Forgot To Ask! " Kajal Exclaimed. _

_" Ask what? " Sachin Asked. _

_" Haan Kajal..Ask What? " Dushyant Asked. _

_" Batati Hu Batati Hu..Kavin Was going to Propose Purvi.." Kajal Yelled In Excitement. _

_Purvi blushed and Kavin Smiled Cutely. _

_" What? " Sachin asked. _

_" What! " Ishita Exclaimed. _

_" Dude You Didn't tell us..? " Dushyant asked. _

_" Ab Batao Bhi Kya Hua..? " Kajal asked. _

_Kavin And Purvi smiled at each other. Kavin Took Purvi's palm in his and Smiled. _

_" I Proposed Her. She Said Yes...So Me And Purvi Are A Couple Now.." Kavin Finished. _

_Four Of Them Squelled in Happiness. _

_" Congrats Bhai! " Dushyant gave a high-five to Kavin. _

_" I'm So Happy for you Purvi.." Kajal Exclaimed. _

_" Awesome Yaar Purvi...Too Happy for You.." Ishita Smiled. _

_Four of them Chatted A lottt and Had Great Fun Togather. After Dinner Kavin and Sachin Dropped their Girls safely to their place and They Called it A Day. _

_. _

_. _

_\- - - - - - - - TING TONG TING TONG - - - - - - _

_It Was 8:00 in Morning. _

_" Haan Haan..Aa Rahi Hun.." Daadi rushed towards the door. _

_She Opened the Door and Saw Kavin Standing there with A Bright Smile. Daadi Smiled Looking At Him. _

_" Arey Kavin Beta , Aao Aao..." Daadi Welcomed Him. _

_" Good Morning Meri Pyaari Daadi..." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Good Morning Beta.." Daadi Smiled Back. _

_Kavin Sat on the Couch and Daadi Gave Him A Glass Of Water. He Drank it and Kept it on the table. _

_" Bete , Yeh Batao Tum Breakfast Mein Kya Logey? Main abhi banati hu kuch tumhare liye.." Daadi said. _

_" Nahi Daadi..Rukiye.." Kavin Stopped Her. _

_She Looked At Him and He Made Her sit beside him. _

_" Daadi , Mujhe Apse Kuch Baat Karni Hai.." He Said. _

_" Kya Bete? " She asked. _

_" Jee Batata hu - " _

_" Kavin? " _

_Both of them saw Purvi standing in front of them. Purvi smiled At Him and He Smiled Back. _

_" Purvi , Please hamare liye breakfast bana do na.." Kavin Said. _

_" Haan? " Purvi looked Confused. _

_" Mujhe Daadi se kuch baat karni hai , toh tum please bana do na breakfast. " Kavin Said. _

_" Ha Main Banati hu lekin - " Purvi was cutted in between. _

_" Lekin Wekin Kuch nahi tum Jao..Jao Jao Jaldi..." Kavin Pushed her gently inside the Kitchen._

_" Daadi , Aap Chaliye Mere Saath. Hum Balcony Mein Baithte Hai.." Kavin Said. _

_Kavin And Daadi Went To Balcony and Sat on chairs. _

_" Ab Batao Beta..Kya Hua? " Daadi asked. _

_Kavin Took A Deep Breath and Held Daadi's hand. _

_" Daadi , Mujhe Aap se bas 3 sawalo Ka Jawab Chahiye..Please Kya Aap Do gi? " He Asked. _

_" Haan Haan Beta. Pucho. " Daadi smiled. _

_" Hmm..1St Question. Kya Aap Mujhe Apna Maanti Hai? " He Asked. _

_" Yeh Kaisa Sawal Hai Kavin Beta.." Daadi said. _

_" Please Bataiye na Daadi..." Kavin requested. _

_" Haan Beta. Main bilkul tumhe apna maanti hu , You are just like My Own Grandson. " Daadi Replied. _

_Kavin Smiled. _

_" 2Nd Question , Kya Aap Mujh pe Bharosa Karti Hai? " Kavin Asked. _

_" Haan..Main Tum pe bharosa karti hu Kavin.." Daadi smiled. _

_Kavin Smiled again. _

_" Aur Ab Aakhiri Sawal..." Kavin Said. _

_" Yahin Na..Ke Kya Main Tumhe Meri Purvi Ke Kaabil Samjhati hu ya nahi? " Daadi smiled. _

_Kavin Looked at Her With Utter Amazment. _

_" Haan..I Mean , Apko Kaise Pata Chala Daadi.." He Asked. _

_" Yeh Baal Dhup Mein Safed Nahi Hue Hai Beta..Arey Bhai , Jab Tum Jaisa Hamesha Haste Khelte Rehne wala ladka itne dil se koyi baat kehna chah rah hai toh iska matlab Pakka uska dil kisi pe aa gaya hai..Kyu? " Daadi Smiled. _

_Kavin Smiled Looking Down. _

_" Aap toh Bohot Khatarnak Ho Daadi..." Kavin Chuckled. _

_" Chal Chal , Masti Na Kar..Bata Ab.." Daadi Chuckled. _

_" Dil Aaya Nahi Hai Daadi , Dil De Diya Hai Maine..Purvi Ko.." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Daadi Apko Yaad Hai Jab Main Apko Ghar Drop Kar Raha tha , Jab Main Apko Pehli Baar Mila Tha...Tab Maine Aap se Kaha Tha Ke Apki Grand Daughter Ke Liye Koyi Special Bana Hoga. Uska Surprise Gift? Jo Ussey Hamesha Khush Rakhega..." Kavin Said. _

_" Haan..Yaad Hai.." Daadi Smiled. _

_" Mujhe Kya Pata Tha Ke Purvi Ke Liye Main Hi Woh Surprise Gift Banunga. Lekin Aap Jaanti ho main kya maanta hu? " He Smiled. _

_" Kya? " Daadi Asked. _

_" Yeh Ki Lucky Toh Main Hu..Itna Zyada Lucky Itna Khush - Kismat Ke Iss Duniya Ka Koyi Ladka Na ho.." _

_" Main Yaha Mumbai , Apne Do Dosto Ke Sath Apni Job Ke Wajah Se Aya tha. Aur Yahan Main Purvi Se Mila. Na Hamari Koyi Jaan - Pehechan Thi Na Koyi Connection. Lekin Phir Bhi Main Aur Purvi Ek Dusre Se Pyaar Karne Lagey. Yeh Sab Mere Luck Ki Wajah se Hua..Warna Mujhe Apni Zindagi Mein Kaha Purvi Jaisi Pari Milti.." Kavin Smiled. _

_Daadi Was Speechless. She Just kept listening to Him. _

_" She's An Angel Daadi..Woh Ek aisi Pari Hai jisne Mujhe Pyaar karna sikhaya Hai. Aur Daadi , Main Sach Mein Purvi Se Bohot Pyaar Karta Hu..I Love Her.." _

_" Mujhe Purvi Ko Duniya Ki Har Ek Khushi Deni Hai. Usko Hamesha Khush Rakhna Hai , Hamesha Muskurata Rakhna hai...'" Kavin Said. _

_" I Promise , Main Purvi Ko Kabhi Rone Nahi Dunga..Kyuki Agar Woh Royegi Toh Meri Jaan Nikal Jayegi.." _

_" Daadi , Main Apse Permission Lene Aya Hu.." _

_Daadi asked What Through Her Eyes Which were teary By Now. _

_" Kya Main Apki Purvi Ko Apni Purvi Bana Sakta hu? Kya Main Uske Sath Hamesha Reh Sakta Hu? " Kavin Asked With Firmness. _

_Daadi Had No Words To Say. She was So Overwhelmed Knowing that He Loved Purvi Just Beyond Infinity. _

_She Nodded In Happiness and Satisfaction. _

_Kavin Smiled In Happiness And Hugged Daadi. _

_" Kavin..." _

_Both of them Saw Purvi standing near Balcony's Door. Kavin Got Up And Purvi Jogged at Him And Hugged Him. She Rested her head on His Shoulder and held him Tight. _

_" Purvi..Kya Hua? " Kavin Asked rubbing Her Back. _

_She Didn't Reply. _

_" Purvi..Kya Hua Baba? " Kavin Asked Again. _

_" Maine Sab Sun Liya.." She Answered. _

_Kavin Smiled And Separated Her From Him. _

_" Daadi Ne Ha Keh diya Hai..Unko Hamara Sath Hona Manzoor Hai.." He Said. _

_" Ahem Ahem.." Daadi Smiled At Purvi. _

_Purvi Blushed And Avoided Eye contact with him. _

_" Ohho..Daadi Se Sharmana Haan? Arey aise Maamlo Mein Daadi Best Friend Ban Jaati hai." _

_ " Daadi! Aap Please Films dekhna Kam Karo..Din Ba Din Aap Filmy hote jaa rahe ho! " Purvi giggled. _

_" Arey Bhai , 2 Jawan Ladkiyo ke sath rehte rehte mujhe bhi thoda jawan feel hone laga hai.." Daadi Laughed. _

_" Feel? Arey Meri Pyaari Daadi , aap toh abhi bhi 24 saal ki lagti hu..So Beautiful..! '" Kavin Smirked Cutely. _

_" Hahahahaha...Badmaash.." Daadi Laughed Pulling His Cheeks. _

_" Daadi , Aap Please Breakfast Bana Do Na..Woh Maine Nahi Banaya.." Purvi smiled Sheepishly. _

_" Chup Ke Baatein Sunane se Fursat mile toh Banati na..." Daadi Smiled. _

_" Main Banati hu , tum dono baitho.." _

_Daadi went smiling in the kitchen. As Soon As She Went Kavin Pulled Purvi again In His Embrace. _

_" Raat Bhar Soney Nahi Diya Tum ne Mujhe.." Kavin Said. _

_" Matlab? " Purvi asked making small circles on his chest with her finger. _

_" Matlab Yeh Ke Raat Bhar Tumhare Khayalo Ne Nind Aane Hi Nahi di.." Kavin Said. _

_" Ohh..." She Smiled. _

_" Tumhari Raat Kaise Beeti? " He asked. _

_" Meri Raat Tumhare Khayalo Mein Beeti..." Purvi Smiled. _

_Kavin Separted Her From Him And Went Close to Her Lips. _

_" Kavin...Daadi Aa Jayengi..." Purvi Whispered while Blushing. _

_" Nahi Ayengi..." Kavin Smiled. _

_He Picked Her Lips For A Sweet And Short Kiss. She Kissed Him Back. And They Rested their foreheads on each other. _

_" I'll be joining duty back by tommorow. " He Said. _

_" Thats A Great News! " Purvi exclaimed. _

_" Yeh Pendant Bohot Khubsurat Lag Raha Hai Tum Pe.." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Hai Na..K for Kavin.." Purvi said Cutely. _

_" Haan..Lekin Duty Pe Issey chupa lena. Agar kisine yeh Pendent Pe Jo ' K ' hai Woh Dekh liya toh hazar sawal karenge.." Kavin said. _

_" Hmm. Lekin Pendant Chupane se Kya Hoga , Mere Dil Pe toh Tumhara Hi Naam hai..Kavin. " Purvi Smirked. _

_" Ohho..Romantic haan? Not Bad My Jaan.." Kavin Smiled._

_They Spent Some Awesome Time Togather and Then They Had Breakfast Togather. _

_Okay , Now You Guys Should Have Expected Kavin's Dialouges While Convincing Daadi Like , ' Mera Aur Purvi Ka Janam Janam ka Naata Hai ' or ' Hum Ek Dusre Ke Sivay Jee Nahi Payenge ' Or ' Hamari Rishte ki dor toh Bhagwan ne upar se bana kar bheji hai ' Bla Bla Bla Bla...;) ;) ;) _

_If You Ask Me , I would say.. _

_All Crap! _

_Ab Pyaar confess karna ho toh usmein Bhagwan , Janam Janam And Rishte Nd All Ko Kyu Involve Karna Yaar. That sounds so yuck! _

_Love Becomes Lovely when the way of Expressing Love is Loving and Simple! :) _

_Thats What Kavin Did.. _

_And It Worked Out Awesomely! _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_**Done With This One..Do Tell Me How Was It? **  
_

**_Next Chapter : Kavin Will Be Joining the Duty. And How Kavin and Purvi Will manage to Maintain the Senior - Junior Scene between them on duty? Lots of KaVi Romance coming ahead. _**

**_Next Update : Tug Of War And Strangers Really. _**

**_Keep Smiling! _**

**_Thank You. _**

**_\- Divyaa26 :) _**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN** :** Hey Friends! Divyaa here :) Here with the next update. A Huge Huge thanks to All those lovely people who read and reviewed on last chapter.**

**Seriously , You Guys give me A Heap of Strength! **

**Good News / Important : ****  
**

**Few days back A Concept hitted my mind For A New Multi - Chaptered Story. It Will Obviously on earth will be A KaVi Story. But For The Very First time in Life , I was Confused wheather to write that story or not. Because this plot is a venture for me. Its completely Far Away From My Writing style. At One Point of Time I Thought To Chuck the idea. BUT After A Long Chat With My Dear Friend And Reader Purvi's Niharika till 3:30 last night and A Morning Chat With Kavin's Princess Aisha ( My Controller ) I've Decided To Give A Shot to This Story. **

**So A Brand New KaVi Fiction To Start Soon! A Venture For Me And A Challanging Task for My Writing. But Being A Boxer , I Love Challanges. I Need Your Backing Guys , Hope I Could Live Upto your expectations :) Lets Do It!**

**Now Lets Go The Chapter! **

**Ohh This Font is irking the shit outta me! I Love Italic. Font Misplaced Guys , Sorry And Just Sorry. Please Bear with this font just for this Update. Font Sucks Sometimes!**

** Long Chapter With Due Respect to The Demand Of My Lovely Reader Shhhh ( Janvian ) :)**

**Enjoy Reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Day...**

**" Purvi , jaldi neeche aao I'm waiting for you.." Kavin Said.**

**" Haan Haan Kavin. Main Bas abhi aayi.." Purvi replied.**

**She disconnected the call and Grabbed her important stuff. And jogged towards the door.**

**" Daadi , Chalo Main Chalti hu.." Purvi said.**

**" Okay Bete..apna khayal rakhna haan.." Daadi Greeted her.**

**" Jee Daadi. Love you.."**

**" Love you too.."**

**Purvi hurried downstairs and saw Kavin sitting inside his car. She smiled and Slided inside the car.**

**" Good Morning My Baby.." Purvi gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek.**

**" Morning Jaan.." Kavin Kissed her back.**

**" So All set for the duty Mr. Kavin Khanna? " Purvi asked as he started the car.**

**" All Set. " Kavin Smiled.**

**" Tum ne Breakfast kiya? Medicines li? " Purvi asked.**

**" Haan. Maine Breakfast kiya aur Medicines bhi le li.." He Replied.**

**" Hmm. Good! " Purvi smiled.**

**" Abhi jitne orders dene hai de do madam , ab bureu jaake hamein Professionalism maintain karna hai.." Kavin said.**

**" Yes Sir! " Purvi Giggled.**

**" Purvi , Tum bhi na.." Kavin shook her head in disbelief.**

**" Yeh Kya Purvi..Maine tumhe kaha tha na ke bureu jaate wakt yeh pendant chupa dena.." Kavin Pointed out to Her pendant.**

**" Oopsy..." Purvi smiled cutely.**

**She pushed the pendant inside the shirt and covered it with collar.**

**" Now Okay? " She Asked.**

**" Yup. " Kavin smiled.**

**" Kavin Sir.." Purvi said.**

**" Haan? " Kavin looked at her.**

**" Ab Jab tak hum off duty nahi ho jaate mujhe tumhe Sir Hi Bulana padega na..toh Just Practicing.." Purvi smiled.**

**" Okaayyy..." Kavin extended that okay.**

**" Ohh , See We're Here.." Purvi said.**

**Kavin parked the car in Parking area and they got out of the car. They Smiled at each other and Walked inside the bureu.**

**Here inside the Bureu , ACP sir , Daya , Abhijeet and Dushyant were discussing on the new case reported. Sachin and Kajal were checking the past criminal data. Ishita , Pankaj and Freddy were completing some urgent important files.**

**Kavin Stepped Inside And Said -**

**" Sr. Inspector Kavin Reporting on Duty Sir. "**

**Everyone's attention diverted towards Kavin. A Wide smile crept on everybody's face.**

**" Arey Kavin..." Acp Sir Came Forward.**

**" Tum Duty pe? " Acp sir asked.**

**" Jee sir. " Kavin smiled.**

**" Lekin Tumhe toh aaram karna chahiye na Kavin.." Daya said.**

**" Daya Sir , Bohot Aaram Kar Liya Maine. Purey 2 din! Ab 2 din se zyada main ghar pe nahi baith sakta..Yaha Bureu mein , Investigation mein , Aap Sab Ke Sath Mujhe Bohot Khushi milti hai.." Kavin Smiled.**

**" Haan Par Tumhari Chot.." Abhijeet asked.**

**" Abhijeet Sir , Kaunsi Chot? Bas choti moti kharoch thi ab puri tarah se thik ho gayi hai.." Kavin said.**

**" Yeh Hui Na Ek Jabaaz CID Officer Wali Baat..Very Nice Kavin! " Acp sir smiled.**

**" Toh Sir Bataiye , Main aap ke Orders Ka wait kar raha hu.." Kavin Said.**

**" Kavin , tum Dushyant se iss case ki briefing le lo aur baad mein kuch officers ke sath victim ke ghar jaake puchtach karo. " Acp Sir Ordered.**

**" Yes Sir." Kavin Said.**

**Acp sir went to investigate further with Daya and Sachin along with other officers.**

**" Toh Tum Samajh Gaye Na Kavin , Filhaal iss case ko yahan tak crack kar paye hai hum.." Dushyant finished.**

**" Hmm. Dushyant tumhe bhi yeh baat khatak rahi hogi na ke Jis Din Manisha ka murder hua uss din uska husband Delhi mein tha. Woh jiss hotel mein ruka tha waha pe puchtach karne pe yeh pata chala ki woh wahi tha. Toh phir manisha ke pados wali budhi daadi ne aise kyu kaha ke unhone Manisha ke pati ko uss din dekha tha? " Kavin finished.**

**" Haan Kavin. Sahi pakda tum ne. Yeh Mihir ( manisha's husband ) ek hi wakt do jagah kaise ho sakta hai? Mujhe toh lagta hai Zarur Mihir Ne Kisi Aadmi ko paise khila ke Hotel bhej diya hoga. So that nobody doubts him. " Dushyant said.**

**" Exactly Dushyant. Aur Uska plan fail tab hua jab itni mehnat musshakat karne ke baad bhi Pados wali budhi daadi ne usey dekh liya. " Kavin said.**

**" Bhes Badal kar aaya tha , lekin Gunaah zyada der chupa nahi rehta. " Dushyant said.**

**" Dushyant , Pados wali daadi eye - vitness hain iss baat ka. Mihir ko yeh baat pata chal chuki hongi. Agar usne daadi ko kuch karne ki koshish ki toh? Taaki saboot mit jaye.." Kavin said.**

**" Sahi Keh Rahe Ho Kavin. Hum ek kaam karte hai , tum jaisa Acp Sir ne kaha hai waise Manisha ke padosiyon se jaake puchtach karo aur Daadi pe dhyan rakho. Kuch officers cover ke liye daadi ke ghar laga do." Dushyant said.**

**" Aur tum iss Mihir ke Office jaake pata lagao Yeh Mihir Kis Kis se taaluk rakhta tha. Jara dekhe toh , aakhir kaha chip kar baitha hai yeh chuha. " Kavin said.**

**" Okay All The Best." Dushyant smiled.**

**" All the Best to you too." Kavin smiled.**

**Purvi was watching Kavin and Dushyant silently. Her Eyes were glued on Kavin , The way he was talking , the way he was standing , the way he was listening , the way he was thinking. He looked so Dashing! She Couldn't believe that He Was Her Kavin , Her Sweet as sugar and Cute As Angel Kavin. As Soon As He Joined The Duty , The Dashing , Brave , Intelligent And Absoultely Passionate About His Duty Inspector Inside him stood in front of everyone. Sr. Inspector Kavin Khanna!**

**She Loved this Side Of Him As Well.**

**He Looked So Strong So Fearless and So Dashing Afterall.**

**Dushyant went to investigation along with Freddy , Ishita and with some other officers. Kavin walked towards Purvi and Shreya.**

**" Purvi , Shreya aur Pankaj chalo Hum chaaro jaake Manisha Ke Ghar ke aas paas puchtach karte hai. " Kavin said.**

**" Ok Sir." Shreya nodded.**

**" Yes Sir." Pankaj said.**

**" Okay Kavin.." Purvi Said.**

**Shreya And Pankaj shot shocked glances at Purvi and Kavin Gave her a Marwaogi - Kya? Look.**

**" I mean Kavin Sir. Woh Sir galti se andar hi reh gaya. Sorry Kavin Sir. " Purvi covered up.**

**" No Problem Purvi. Lets Go Guys. " Kavin Ordered.**

**They reached the Crime Spot i.e Manisha's Home. And Got Out Of The Car.**

**" Pankaj , tum uss ghar mein jao. Shreya tum waha Uss Pent House mein jaake puchtach karo. Main aur Purvi Daadi ke Ghar jaate hai. Acche se puchtach karo , We need to get some information. Am I clear? "**

**" Yes Sir." Pankaj and Shreya replied in unison.**

**... After Few Mins. ...**

**" Jee Sir. Hum Bas Aate Hi Hain Bureu."**

**Kavin disconnected the call and Turned to Pankaj , Shreya and Purvi.**

**" Kya Hua Sir? " Shreya asked.**

**" Kuch Nahi Shreya. Daya sir Mayur aur Vansh ko bhej rahe hai yaha Daadi ke ghar pe nazar rakhne. Hum sab ko wapas jana hoga. Agey jana hai investigation ke liye. " Kavin Replied.**

**Three of them nodded and Headed towards the car. Kavin sat on the driver's seat and Purvi was about to sit besides him just when Pankaj Slipped inside. Purvi game him an : 0 :0 : O expression.**

**" Pankaj , Yeh Meri Sat hai. Utaro neeche tum kyu baithe? " Purvi pouted.**

**Kavin Smiled under breath seeing her innocence.**

**" Iss Seat pe tumhara naam thodi likha hai Purvi. Aur main peeche baithe baithe bohot bore ho jaata hu. Isiliye yaha baitha hu. Tum jao na peeche baitho." Pankaj said.**

**" Lekin Pankaj.." Purvi said.**

**" Purvi , Jao Peeche Baitho. " Kavin Said.**

**" Nahi Main Peeche Nahi Baithungi Kavin Sir.." Purvi said being a little stubborn.**

**" Purvi , Kaisi Zidd Pakad ke Baithi ho tum. Aa jao na hum dono peeche baithte hai. " Shreya Said Softly.**

**" Nahi Shreya. Mujhe nahi baithna - " Purvi wasnt able to continue.**

**" Purvi , Bohot Ho Gaya. We Are On Duty. Zidd chodo aur baitho Peeche , We're getting late.:" Kavin Ordered.**

**Purvi became 's silence was noticed by Kavin right after 5 secs. Of starting the car.**

**It was pinching him every second.**

**He Was Glancing at Her every now and then through the rare view mirror. But She Was constantly Looking away from him.**

**Soon They Reached the bureu , and Kavin Parked the car. Four of them got out of the car and Shreya and Pankaj Sped Off And Went Ahead. Purvi also started to walk when Kavin Held her wrist. She lookd at him and He Smiled cutely.**

**" No Mr. Khanna. These cute smiles won't work today. " Purvi said stirnly.**

**Kavin Took her at a corner where they were not visible to Anybody.**

**" We Are On Duty Kavin SIR.." Purvi stressed the word sir.**

**" I'm Sorry Jaan.." Kavin said softly.**

**" I Am Your Junior. Not Your Jaan.." Purvi Pouted.**

**" Woh Toh Sirf tab tak jab tak hum Duty pe Hai. " Kavin Said.**

**" Toh iss wakt hum duty pe hi hai Kavin Sir.." Purvi tonted.**

**" Dhyan Se Dekho Meri Jaan , Lunch time chal raha hai. " Kavin Smiled.**

**Purvi checked her Watch and then looked back at him.**

**" Mujhe Pata Hai Tum Mujhse Roothi hui ho , Uss seat wali baat se.." Kavin said.**

**" Toh? " Purvi raised an eye - brow at him.**

**" Toh Pehle toh tumhe Yeh Bata Du Ke Tum Roothi hui Aur Bhi Zyada Pyaari Lagti ho. " Kavin caressed her cheek.**

**" Aur Dusri Baat yeh Ke Agar Main Tumse Strictly Baat Nahi Karta toh Shreya aur Pankaj Ko Shak ho jata hum dono pe.." Kavin Said .**

**" Toh Ho Jaane dete na..Kam Se Kam Main Tumhare sath toh baith paati. " Purvi said.**

**" Meri Jaan , I Promise ab se tum hi mere sath baithogi. Okay? " He Smiled.**

**" Pakka Na? " She asked.**

**" Ekdm Pakka." He Smiled.**

**" Okay.." Purvi Hugged Him.**

**" Kitni Cute Ho Tum.." Kavin Said Rubbing Her Back.**

**" Kitne Hot Ho Tum.." Purvi Replied.**

**" Haan? " Kavin Asked with a smile.**

**" Haan. Kitne Hot Lagte Ho Jab Tum Sr. Inspector Kavin Mode Mein Hote Ho. Case Discuss Karte Hue , Orders dete hue , Investigation Karte Hue. You Look So Hot! " Purvi finished ruffeling his hair slowly and softly.**

**" Oh Gosh , Tum Pura Time Mujhe hi dekhti rehti ho Jaan? " He Asked pulling her closer.**

**" Haan. I Mean Main try toh bohot karti hu ke Tum pe se dhyan hatake kahi aur lagau. Lekin , Yeh Meri Nazar..Tum par se hatati hi nahi. Bohot ziddi ho gayi hain.." Purvi smiled.**

**" Sach Kahu Toh Meri Nazarein bhi baar baar tum pe hi aake rukti hai Purvi..Par Kya Karu , senior inspector Hu Na..Toh Nazaro Ko Control mein rakhna padta hai.." Kavin Said.**

**" Jaanti Hu..Aur.." Purvi said.**

**" Aur? " Kavin Asked.**

**" Aur Ab Hamein Chalna Chahiye Kavin Sir , Warna Sab Sochenge Ke Purvi Ne Kavin Sir Ko Apne Pyaar Mein Phasa liya.." Purvi chuckled.**

**Kavin chuckled too and pulled her in his embrace. After Sharing a Sweet Hug They Aparted And Went inside with sweet Smiles**

**She quitely slipped besides Shreya and Kavin started the car.**

**... After 10 mins ...**

**Kavin , Pankaj and Shreya were discussing about the case. They were discussing various possibilities , Various In And Outs of The Case. Whereas All this While Purvi was Silent. Completely Silent. **

**Purvi's silence was noticed by Kavin right after 5 secs. Of starting the car.**

**It was pinching him every second.**

**He Was Glancing at Her every now and then through the rare view mirror. But She Was constantly Looking away from him.**

**Soon They Reached the bureu , and Kavin Parked the car. Four of them got out of the car and Shreya and Pankaj Sped Off And Went Ahead. Purvi also started to walk when Kavin Held her wrist. She lookd at him and He Smiled cutely.**

**" No Mr. Khanna. These cute smiles won't work today. " Purvi said stirnly.**

**Kavin Took her at a corner where they were not visible to Anybody.**

**" We Are On Duty Kavin SIR.." Purvi stressed the word sir.**

**" I'm Sorry Jaan.." Kavin said softly.**

**" I Am Your Junior. Not Your Jaan.." Purvi Pouted.**

**" Woh Toh Sirf tab tak jab tak hum Duty pe Hai. " Kavin Said.**

**" Toh iss wakt hum duty pe hi hai Kavin Sir.." Purvi tonted.**

**" Dhyan Se Dekho Meri Jaan , Lunch time chal raha hai. " Kavin Smiled.**

**Purvi checked her Watch and then looked back at him.**

**" Mujhe Pata Hai Tum Mujhse Roothi hui ho , Uss seat wali baat se.." Kavin said.**

**" Toh? " Purvi raised an eye - brow at him.**

**" Toh Pehle toh tumhe Yeh Bata Du Ke Tum Roothi hui Aur Bhi Zyada Pyaari Lagti ho. " Kavin caressed her cheek.**

**" Aur Dusri Baat yeh Ke Agar Main Tumse Strictly Baat Nahi Karta toh Shreya aur Pankaj Ko Shak ho jata hum dono pe.." Kavin Said .**

**" Toh Ho Jaane dete na..Kam Se Kam Main Tumhare sath toh baith paati. " Purvi said.**

**" Meri Jaan , I Promise ab se tum hi mere sath baithogi. Okay? " He Smiled.**

**" Pakka Na? " She asked.**

**" Ekdm Pakka." He Smiled.**

**" Okay.." Purvi Hugged Him.**

**" Kitni Cute Ho Tum.." Kavin Said Rubbing Her Back.**

**" Kitne Hot Ho Tum.." Purvi Replied.**

**" Haan? " Kavin Asked with a smile.**

**" Haan. Kitne Hot Lagte Ho Jab Tum Sr. Inspector Kavin Mode Mein Hote Ho. Case Discuss Karte Hue , Orders dete hue , Investigation Karte Hue. You Look So Hot! " Purvi finished ruffeling his hair slowly and softly.**

**" Oh Gosh , Tum Pura Time Mujhe hi dekhti rehti ho Jaan? " He Asked pulling her closer.**

**" Haan. I Mean Main try toh bohot karti hu ke Tum pe se dhyan hatake kahi aur lagau. Lekin , Yeh Meri Nazar..Tum par se hatati hi nahi. Bohot ziddi ho gayi hain.." Purvi smiled.**

**" Sach Kahu Toh Meri Nazarein bhi baar baar tum pe hi aake rukti hai Purvi..Par Kya Karu , senior inspector Hu Na..Toh Nazaro Ko Control mein rakhna padta hai.." Kavin Said.**

**" Jaanti Hu..Aur.." Purvi said.**

**" Aur? " Kavin Asked.**

**" Aur Ab Hamein Chalna Chahiye Kavin Sir , Warna Sab Sochenge Ke Purvi Ne Kavin Sir Ko Apne Pyaar Mein Phasa liya.." Purvi chuckled.**

**Kavin chuckled too and pulled her in his embrace. After Sharing a Sweet Hug They Aparted And Went inside with sweet Smiles. **

**... One Evening ... ( Okay Guys , This Part of the chapter is very very close to My Heart. As the Tremendeous Love For SEA / OCEN in My Heart is described here With A Romantic Twist. #Sealoverforever# ) **

**Kavin Stopped the Car In front of Marine Drive and smiled At Purvi. She Smiled Back and they got out of car. Their Hands Automatically Got Bound in Each others with their fingers perfectly entwined. **

**" Kitne Dino Baad Yaha Aaye Hai Na Hum? " Purvi Smiled. **

**" Haan. Pichle kuch dino mein Kaam Itna Zyada tha ke Yaha Aa Hi Nahi Paaye..And I Knew You Would be really really happy coming here. So I Took you here.." Kavin Said. **

**" You Know Me Throughout. Am I Right? " Purvi tilted her head a bit at left. **

**" Yes You Are! " Kavin Said. **

**Both Of Them Were Walking On The Bay Of Queen's Neckless. Hand In Hand . With that Cool Evening Breez Tickling their skins. Sun was shining mildly making the sky go Orange - Red. **

**They Sat down After A Long walk. She Rested her head on his shoulder and Grabbed his arm. He comforted her by caressing her cheeks. **

**" Feeling Good? " Kavin asked. **

**" Feeling Great! " Purvi replied. **

**" Hmm..Purvi Ek Baat Puchu? " Kavin Asked. **

**" Haan Zarur. " She Said. **

**" Tum Khush Toh Ho Na Mere Saath? See , Its Have Been Almost 1 Month that We Are togather. I Just Wanted to Know That Are You Happy Being With Me? " Kavin asked Softly. **

**Purvi Looked at Him And Sat Straight. Looked In His Eyes And He Looked Back. She came closer to him. **

**" Ek Baat Share Karu Tum Se? " Purvi asked. **

**" Haan Ofcourse. " Kavin Replied. **

**" Pehle Apna Haath Do.." She Looked at his hand. **

**He silentely extended his hand to her. She Gently Took it and Entwined her fingers with his. **

**She Glanced At Him Once and A Wide Smile Crept on her face Automatically. **

**" Tumhare Ane Se Pehle .. I Was All Alone. I never fell for anyone / anything ; Except This.." **

**Purvi Pointed at Front towards the Vast Endless Ocen. **

**" Samandar? " Kavin Asked. **

**" Hmm. Jab Main Bohot Choti thi tab Mere Papa Mujhe Yaha leke aate the , Kehte The Ke Dosti Karni Hai Pyaar Karna Hai toh Iss samandar se karo. Kyuki Yeh Hamesha yahin rahega. Kabhi Kahi nahi Jayega Mujhe Chod Ke. Aur Meri Har Baat Sunega Without Getting Bored. " Purvi said. **

**" Isiliye Main Hamesha Se Yaha Aati Thi , Dher Saari Baatein Karne , Agar Sad Hun Toh Rone , Agar Khush hu toh Celebrate karne , Aur Kabhi Kabhi Yun Hi baithne.." **

**" Phir Tum Aaye..And You Just changed everything..Mujhe Tum Se Itna Zyada Itna Zyada Pyaar Ho Gaya Ke I Forgot This Ocen. " Purvi grabbed his arm. **

**Kavin was listening to Her With utmost focus. **

**" Pata Hai Kavin , Pehle Aisa tha Ke Main Yaha baith ke Ghanto tak iss Samandar Ko Dekhti Thi , Lekin Ab..." She Stopped In middle. **

**" Ab Kya Purvi? " Kavin Asked softly. **

**" Ab Ghanto Tak Tumhare Chehre Ko Dekhti Hu. Tum se Nazar Hatane ka mann bilkul bhi nahi karta. And I can Just Spend My Entire Life like this , staring at you beautiful face. " **

**Kavin Smiled Ear to Ear. **

**" Pehle Main Samandar ke saamne Roti thi , My tears used to get disappeare in this water of ocen , Aur Ab Main Roti Hi Nahi..Aur Kabhi Galti se Koyi Aansu Aaye toh Tum Ussey Bahar Aane se pehle hi poch dete ho.." Purvi rubbed his cheek. **

**" Pehle Yeh Samandar Meri Saari Baatein Sunta tha aur Ab tum Meri Saari baatein sunte ho. Bina Kisi Complaint ke.." She said . **

**" Pehle Jab Samandar ki Thandi Thandi Hawa Mujhe tickle karti thi , tab mujhe bohot sukoon mehsoos hota tha..." Purvi said. **

**" Lekin Ab Jab Main Tumhe Kiss Karta hu Tumhe Tickle karta hu toh tumhe sukoon mehsoos hota hai. Right? " Kavin Smiled.**

**Purvi Nodded.**

**" Aur Pata Hai Sab Se Important Baat? " She Asked. **

**" Kya? " He Asked. **

**" Yeh Ke Mujhe Pata Ki Tum Mujhe Kabhi Bhi Kahin Bhi chod ke nahi jaoge.." Purvi Hugged Him. **

**He Was Touched By Her Words. He Hugged her back and whispered In Her Ear. **

**" So What Are You gonna say to this ocen today? " **

**She Seperated from the hug and Said - **

**" You wanna hear? " She Smiled. **

**" For Sure! " Kavin Exclaimed. **

**She took his arms and locked them around her waist , He Pulled her in his arms. **

**" Main Yeh Kahungi ke , Dost Tumhara Patta Toh Ab Hamesha Ke Liye Katt Gaya.. Kyuki Ab Mujhe Mera Permanent Ocen Mil Gaya Hai. My Ocen Of Love , My Kavin. " **

**Kavin Smiled Out Of Joy and tightened his grip on her waist. **

**" Haan. Sorry Yaar , But She's Mine Now. Only Mine. " Kavin Said Kissing softly on her neck. **

**She Blushed and threw her arms around his neck. **

**" I Didn't Know My Baby Is So Romantic! " Kavin Rubbed her back. **

**" Ohh , Its all your effect My Love.." Purvi Kissed his Neck. **

**They Shared A Long and Deep Hug In that Romantic atmosphere. Water Was Clashing with the boulders of Marine drive , As If the Ocen Was Happy and Smiling Seeing Kavin And Purvi Togather. :):) **

**_I'll Tell You What Guys , I Believe that Life Is Like An Ocen. Its Never Ending. I Found No Other Concept As Awesome As of The Ocen to Describe this Romantic Moment between KaVi. _**

**_I'm A Lover Of Gulab Jamun and Ocens. Like If You See Me , I'm A Girl Who Never Stops , Never Cries , Never Listens to anybody. Just Do Whatever I want to. But When It Comes to Ocens. I Am Frozen Statue. _**

**_Marine Drive , Band Stand , Worli Sea Face , Girgaon Chaupathi , Juhu Chaupati are like Heavens on earth for me . Why? Because they have Ocens! _**

**_Trust Me On this Guys , When those thandi thandi waves of Sea Water touch your feet and When you see that crystal clear water sparkling in Sunlight. And When That Cool Breez tickle Your Curls ( My Curls in this case ;) ) . YOU FEEL ON TOP OF THE WORLD. :):):):):) _**

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_Precap Of Next Chapter : _**

**_" Mum , I Have Found My Girl..I Am So Much in Love With Her , She's An Angel. " _**

**_[ I Think its sufficient for you guys to Figure out what will happen in next chapter. ;) But If You think He's Up with marriage plans , Naah Naah , Abhi toh relationship start hua hai. :) ] _**

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_Done With The Chapter Guys! Tell Me How Did You Guys find it through your reviews. _**

**_Will update really soon If I get Good Number of Reviews , so review! ;) _**

**_Next Update : A KaVi Os and Strangers Really? and The New Story. _**

**_Keep Smiling! _**

**_Thank You. _**

**_\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN : Hey Lovely Readers! Divyaa here :) Back With A Next And LONG update. **_

_**Specially Dedicated To Zawra , Aisha and Meghs Buddy ;) And All You Lovely Readers. **_

**_And So Sorry Guys For Going Nuts In the Last Chapter , You Know That Double Writing , I was just out of My Mind.. _**

**_Prasanthi : I'm Glad to Know That You Are Happy reading My Stories :) Chalo Life Mein Kuch toh Sahi aur Dhang Ka Kaam Kar Rahi Hu Main..atleast I'm Making You Happy and Everyone Happy :) ;) _**

_**.**_

**_About Strangers Really : A Long Update Coming in Some Hours , And I Will Also Explain You All the Problem Behind This Much Delayed Update. Till then Love You all :) _**

**_Enjoy Reading :)_**

**_. _**

_" Dushyant , Please come soon yaar! I'm Dying out of Hunger.." Kavin said as he threw the jacket on couch. _

_" Aa Raha Hun Yaar. Ab Kya Khali Bags Leke Aau? Khana Pack toh Hone de. " Dushyant said. _

_" Haan toh uss manager ke peeche lag. Usko bol chahe toh Khud Khana pack karne mein lag jaaye.." Kavin said. _

_" Okay Okay..Relax Dude , I'm Coming. " Dushyant said. _

_Kavin Leaned on the sofa and closed his eyes. _

_TRING TRING TRING TRING - - - - - _

_He took the Phone and Swiped the Jscreen without bothering to open his eyes. _

_" Hello.." Kavin said. _

_" Hey Boyfriend.." _

_A Graceful voice came from that side. _

_A Wide Smile Crept on Kavin's face. He opened his eyes. _

_" Hey Girlfriend.." Kavin smiled. _

_" Ab Apni Iss Girlfriend Ki Yaad Nahi Aati Na? Are You Cheating On Me? " The Voice smiled. _

_" Cheating? And You? Noways Sweetheart! " Kavin Chuckled. _

_" But I'm Cheating On You My Hottie.." the voice laughed. _

_" What? Oh God! Bas Ab Yahi Din Dekhna Baki Reh Gaya tha Kya! Kavin Khanna Ko Uski Long - Running Girlfriend Ne Cheat Kar Diya. " Kavin said in funny manner. _

_" Hahahaha...Dramebaaz Ladka! " _

_" Kaun Hain Woh Batao Girlfriend , jiske liye tum ne mujhe chod diya.." Kavin asked. _

_" Your Dad.." Another Strong Voice came from the same side. _

_" Hey Buddy! Wassup? " Kavin Smiled. _

_" Buddy Ke Bacche..Mumbai Kya Gaya Bhul Gaya Na Apne Mom - Dad Ko? " Kavin's Dad Asked. _

_" Nahi Dad..Aisa Kuch Nahi Hain , Just Some Work Load You Know. " Kavin smiled. _

_" Itna Work Load Ke Mom Ki Bhi Yaad Nahi Aati? Not Fair Haan! " Kavin's Mom said. _

_" Meri Pyaari Mom , Mujhe Aapki Yaad Kaise Nahi aayegi..Hamesha Aati Hain.." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Kaisa Hain Tu Buddy? Aur Apne Dushyant - Ishita Kaise Hain? " Dad Asked. _

_" Buddy , Woh Dono Bohot Khush Hain. You Guys Know What? They are now Officially Togather! I'm So Happy for them! " Kavin Exclaimed. _

_" Pata Hai , Uss Din Ranvijay ( Dushyant's Father ) aur Aakash ( Ishita's Father ) Bata Rahe thePark mein mile the tab. They are really Very Happy. " Dad Said. _

_" Ohh..And Mom , Rajni aunty aur Rina Aunty Kaise Hain? " Kavin asked. _

_" Woh Dono Bhi Acche Hain Beta.." Mom Smiled. _

_" Accha Kavin , We've Got A News For You.." Dad Said. _

_" What News Dad? " Kavin Asked. _

_" Mere Handsome se Bete Ke Liye , Saamne Se 4 Ladkiyo Ke Rishte Aye Hain.." Mom Smiled._

_" What! " Kavin Exclaimed. _

_" Haan.." Mom and Dad Smiled. _

_" Mom , Dad..Sab Ko Mana Kar do. Keh do Ke Mujhe Rishta Manjhoor nahi hain. " Kavin Abrrupted. _

_" Par Kyu Kavin? " Mom asked. _

_" Kyu Mom..." Kavin Hesitated. _

_Kavin's Dad Realised the Situation. _

_" Hey , Are You In Love? " He Asked. _

_Kavin's Mom Gave His Dad A Surprised Look. _

_" Dad , Apko Kaise Pata Chala? " Kavin Asked Rubbing his chin. _

_" Buddy , When Son Is In Love Father Just Knows! " Kavin's Dad Exclaimed. _

_" Yeah. Thats Why You Guys Are My Best Friends! " Kavin Smiled. _

_" Toh Ab Pata Chala Aaj Kal Mom Dad Ki Yaad Kyu Nahi Aati.." Kavin's Mom Teased. _

_" Mom..Aap Bhi Na.." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Lekin Buddy , Tu Toh Kehta tha ke Tujhe Yeh Pyaar - Vyar Ke Chakkar Mein Nahi Padna. Toh Phir Yeh Kaise? " Dad Asked. _

_" Haan Dad Main Kehta tha..But She's An Angel Dad. I Didn't Even Realise When I Fell For Her. " Kavin Smiled. _

_" Oye Hoye , Kya Baat Hai Mere Sher.." Dad smiled. _

_" Woh Sach Mein Bohot Acchi Bohot Pyaari Hain. Mujhe Bas Woh hi Sambhal Sakti hai. Only She's Made For Me. " Kavin smiled. _

_" Arey Waah..Toh Kab Milwa rahe ho apni Iss Pari se? Hum bhi toh mile Hamare Bete Ki Girlfriend Se..." Kavin's Mom Said. _

_" Ofcourse Mom. Aap Dono Aa Jao Yaha Main Milwa deta hu. Aur issi bahane aap dono mera ghar bhi dekh lenge. " Kavin smiled. _

_. _

_. _

_ \- - - - - - - After 2 days - - - - - - - _

_" Sir , Woh aaj Mere Parents aa rahe hain isiliye.." Kavin Said. _

_" Thank You Sir. Thank You So Much! " Kavin Smiled. _

_He Kept the phone in his pocket and Sat besides Purvi. She wrapped Her arms around His Neck. _

_" Focus Purvi. Mom Dad Aa Rahe Hain.." Kavin Said. _

_" 9Th Time.." Purvi chuckled. _

_" What? " Kavin asked. _

_" Yeh Same Baat abhi abhi tum ne 9Th time boli hain mujhe Kavin." Purvi giggled. _

_" Ohh..." Kavin Laughed. _

_" Accha Tumhe Yaad Hain Na? " Kavin asked. _

_" Haan Kavin. Mujhe sab bilkul acche se yaad hain ke 5 Baje Unki Flight Land Karne Wali Hai. Tum Unko lekar 5:30 tak Ghar aaoge. Aur Shaam Ko 7:00 Baje Main Aa Jaungi Milne Ke Liye. " Purvi said. _

_" Haan..Perfect." Kavin smiled giving her a peck on cheek. _

_He Stood Up To Have Some Juice for them. Purvi settled her bag and leaned on the couch. He Opened the fridge and took out bottle of Juice. _

_" Kavin.." Purvi said cuddling a pillow to her tummy. _

_" Hmm? " Kavin replied taking out the glasses. _

_" Tumhare Parents Ko Main Pasand Toh Aaogi Na? " She asked cutely. _

_Kavin Smiled at Her and Took both the glasses full of Juice to her. He Kept them on table and Sat besides her. He Extended his hand to her cheeks and gently stroked them. _

_" Ofcourse Aaogi. Tum Ho Hi Itni Pyaari Ke Kisi Ko Bhi Pasand Aa jao.." He Smiled. _

_ \- - - - - - - - 5 : 00 pm - Airport - - - - - - - _

_" Dude , Flight toh land kar gayi hai na? " Dushyant asked. _

_" Can't Wait To Meet Uncle and Aunty. I'm So Excited! " Ishita exclaimed. _

_" Ish , Dushu..Okay You Guys Just Won't Believe This..." Kavin said with wide eyes. _

_Ishita and Dushyant looked at Kavin. _

_" Kya Hua? " Dushyant and Ishita asked. _

_" Woh Hua.." Kavin Pointed at the enterence. _

_There They Saw Mr. And Mrs. Khanna ( Kavin's Parents ) accompanied by Mr. And Mrs. Hemraj ;) ( Dushyant's Parents ) along with Mr. And Mrs. Sehegal ;) ( Ishita's Parents) coming out of the airport. _

_Kavin , Dushyant and Ishita stood their completely earth stuck! _

_" Abey Saale , Tune Toh Bataya tha Ke Sirf Uncle Aur Aunty Ane Wale Hai? " Dushyant whispered to Kavin. _

_" Kamine , Tere aur Ish Ke Parents Ane Wale Hain Yeh Mujhe bhi abhi pata chala...Ish.." Kavin stopped. _

_" Kaha Gayi? " Dushyant and Kavin Looked at each other. _

_" Papaa! Mumma! " _

_Ishita Screamed as She Hugged Her Father and Mother. Dushyant and Kavin also went to their respective parents. _

_" Hello Dad..Hi Mom..." Kavin Smiled As He Hugged them. _

_" Dad..Mumma..." Dushyant Hugged them. _

_" Kaisa Hai Hamare Do Sher! " Kavin's Dad Asked As He Patted Dushyant and Kavin's Back. _

_" Kitne Dino Baad Dekh Rahe Hai Tum Dono Ko.." Dushyant's Mom Said. _

_" Yeh Kya Uncle..Sab Sirf inn dono ko hi puchoge? Meri toh koyi parwa hi nahi karta! " Ishita pouted. _

_" Arey Nahi Gudiya.." Dushyant's Dad Smiled. _

_" Kitna Miss kiya Tumhe hum ne bacche..Kyuki dekho Meri Aur Ranvijay ki Toh Koyi Beti Hai Nahi , Tumhe hi pehle se hum ne beti mana hai.." Kavin's Dad Said. _

_" Maine Bhi Bohot Miss Aap Teeno Ko.." Ishita said. _

_" Accha Miss Karne Ka Time Mila Hum Sab Ko..Nahi Woh Kya Hai Na Ab Toh Kisi Aur Ko Zyada Miss Karti hogi na.." Ishita's Mom Teased. _

_" Maa..." Ishita Glared . _

_" Bhai, Yeh toh badhiya hain ke Dushyant aur Ishita ne ek dusre ko pasand kar liya hai. Warna Aaj kal Acche Ladke Milte Kaha Hain..." Ishita's Dad Smiled at Dushyant. _

_" Mere Jaise Ladke Banana toh kab ke bandh ho chuke hai uncle..." Dushyant said. _

_" Haan. Kyuki Tu Ek Hi Kaafi Hain..." Kavin Laughed. _

_Everyone Laughed At This and Dushyant gave a death glare to Kavin. _

_" Kamina..." Dushyant said. _

_" Woh toh main hu hi." Kavin Laughed. _

_Everyone walked towards the cars. _

_" Waise Accha Hua Main Apni Car Bhi Lekar Aya.." Dushyant said. _

_" Haan. Main Toh Kehta hu , Abhi Apne Apne Ghar Jaake Aram Farmaate Hain. Aur Phir Shaam Ko Sab Ko Hamare Ghar Ana Hai. " Kavin's dad said. _

_" Oye Kya Baat Hai Yaar? Bada Khush Lag Rah hain..? " Dushyant's Dad asked. _

_" Veere , Baat Hi Kuch aisi Hain..Tum Sab Shaam Ko Aajao! Pata Chal Jayega.." Kavin's Mom said. _

_" Thik Hain. Phir milte hain aaj shaam ko.." Dushyant's Mom Said. _

_" Chal Buddy , See You.." Kavin Said. _

_" Yeah Buddy.." Dushyant replied. _

_Everyone Sat In their cars and Headed towards their homes. _

_... In Kavin's Car ... _

_Kavin Was Talking Lots and Lots With His Parents. He Had So Many Things to tell them . About this city , About His Job , About his Co - Workers. Kavin's Mom and Dad Were listening to him happily. _

_" Toh Mom - Dad Apko Main Le Jaunga Haan Marine Drive Pe..Infact Aaj Raat Hi Chalte Hain.." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Arey Waah Beta. Tumhe toh yaha ke baarey mein bohot kuch pata hai.." Kavin's Mom Smiled. _

_" Mujhe bhi Pata Nahi tha Mom Itna Sab , Purvi ne Mujhe Yeh sab bataya. " Kavin Smiled. _

_" Purvi ? Kaun Purvi Beta? " Kavin's Dad Asked. _

_" Woh Dad..." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Samajh Gaya Samajh Gaya Puttar! " Kavin's Dad Smiled. _

_" Purvi..Bada Pyaara Naam Hai Kavin.." Mom Smiled. _

_" Woh Toh Aur Bhi Zyada Pyaari Hai Mom. She's An Angel.." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Ha Ho Sakti Hain. Lekin Meri Wife Se Zyada nahi.." Kavin's Dad said. _

_" Dekho ji! Beta Jawaan Ho Gaya Hai Lekin Aap Ho Ke..." Kavin's Mom Blushed. _

_" Ohh Meri Soniye! Sharmaate hue toh tum aur bhi Khubsurat dikhati ho.." Kavin's Dad Said. _

_" Ahem Ahem...Mom Dad , Ab Main Bada Ho Gaya Hu.." Kavin teased. _

_Three of Them Laughed. Kavin's Phone ringed and He Checked it out , A Huge Smile formed on his face. He connected the call to bluetooth. _

_" Hey Sweet - " _

_He stopped as he realised mom and dad were with him. _

_" I Mean Hey Purvi..." _

_Kavin's Dad And Mom Smiled hearing Purvi's Name. _

_" Haan Haan. Mom - Dad Aa Chuke Hain , Main Unko Leke Ghar Hi Jaa Raha Hu. " Kavin smiled. _

_" Ofcourse Baba , Main Pohoch Gaya tha Ekdm Time Pe. Late Nahi Hua Bilkul bhi.." Kavin Said. _

_Mr and Mrs Khanna Smiled Hearing His Coversation. _

_" Haan. Main Ghar Jaake Unko Rest Karwa Dunga Aur..." Kavin continued. _

_" Suniye Jee..Ladki Bohot Acchi Lagti Hain.." Kavin's Mom whispered. _

_" Haan. Bada Khayal Rakh Rahi Hai Hamara.." Kavin's Dad Said. _

_" Accha Tum Kaha Ho? S.V. Road Pe? Waha se toh main abhi Guzrane Wala Hun. Ek kaam Karte Hain .. Kyu Na tum abhi Mom Dad Se Mil Lo? " Kavin Giggled. _

_" Relax Relax Purvi! Main Mazak Kar Raha Hun..." Kavin Laughed. _

_" Acha Phir Milte Hai...Bye. " Kavin smiled. _

_" Kya Hua Puttar? " Mom Asked. _

_" Kuch Nahi Mom. Woh Thoda Nervous hai.." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Koyi Na..Hota Hain..." Mom Smiled. _

_" Waise Mom - Dad , Purvi S.V. Road Pe Hi Hai Aur Hum Bhi Wahi se Guzrane Wale Hain..Toh Agar Apko Koyi Pink Top Aur Blue Jeans Wali Ladki Dikhe na toh Samajh Lena Wohi Purvi Hain. " Kavin Said. _

_Kavin Said this because Purvi Was Wearing Pink Top and Blue Jeans in the morning when He Met Her. _

_Ab Kavin Ko Kya Pata Ke Purvi ne Change Kar Liya Hai? ;) ;) _

_Soon they reached S.V. Road and Kavin Stopped the car aside. _

_" Mom - Dad , Aap Dono Yahi Rukiye. Main Ice-cream le ata hu. Bohot Garmi Hain Na.." Kavin Smiled. _

_Kavin Went to Take the Ice - Cream and Kavin's Mom - Dad Smiled. _

_" Hamara Kavin Bohot Pyaara Hai Na..Kitna Khayal Rakhta hai. Aur Aaj Kal Toh Baccho Ko Apne Parents ka haal - chaal puchne tak ka bhi wakt nahi hota Aur Kavin toh Jab se mila hai uski baatein khatam hi nahi ho rahi..." Kavin's Mom Said. _

_" Yeh Sab tumhari Parvarish ka Natija hai Kavita. Thank You So Much. " Kavin's Dad Smiled. _

_" Aap bhi Na Ji..." Kavin's Mom said. _

_She looked outside from the window and Co - Incidently Saw A Girl wearing Pink Top and Blue Jeans on her scooty. _

_" Suniye Ji..." Kavin's Mom said. _

_" Haan Kavita..? " Kavin's asked. _

_" Woh Dekhiye...Woh Ladki. Kahi Woh Purvi toh Nahi? " _

_Kavin's Dad Looket at the girl and Said - _

_" Jee Kapde toh Wohi Hain jaise Kavin Ne Bataye the...lekin.." _

_Kavin's Dad couldn't continue as An Old Man Carrying Vegitables came across the girl's scooty and his vegitables scattered on the ground. The girl instead of saying sorry started to shout back on the old man. _

_Kavin's Mom and Dad Were Shell shocked to See the Senario. _

_" Aisi Ladki Pasand Ki hai Kavin Ne? " Kavin's Mom said. _

_" Uss Bujurg Se Yeh Aise Baat Kar Rahi Hai Toh Kavita , Yeh Shayad Hamari bhi izzat na kare.." Kavin's Dad Said in Worry. _

_" Mujhe toh Bohot Chinta Ho Rahi Hain Ji..Yeh Purvi , Hamare Kavin Ko Kabhi Khush Rakh Payegi Bhi Ya Nahi..." Kavin's Mom Said. _

_" Hamein Kavin Se Baat Karni Hogi.." Kavin's Dad Said. _

_" Haan. Lekin ussey pehle Mujhe Purvi Se Baat Karni Hogi. Samjhana Hoga Ussey Ki Bujhurgo se kaise pesh ate hai..." _

_Saying this Kavin's Mom Got Out Of the Car and Kavin's Dad Followed Her. She reached the spot , by now many people were gathered there but nobody was uttering even a single word to that girl. All were just watching the chaos. _

_When Kavin's Parents were just 8 to 9 steps away from the spot , their footsteps stopped in a fraction of moment. _

_They Saw A Beautiful Girl coming forward from the crowd. She Was Wearing A Simple Yet Beautiful White One Piece. With Her Hair tied in a cute pony tale. She Had This Milky White Skin and Graceful Sparkling Eyes. She Was None Other Than , Purvi. _

_" Excuse Me! What do you think of yourself Madam? Is this the way you behave with aged people?" Purvi fired. _

_" Listen , Yeh Buddha Mere Scooty Ke Saamne Aya! " The Girl Said. _

_" Mind you toungue! Yeh Tumhare Dada Ji Ke Age Ke Hain. Isiliye zyada badtameezi ki na toh Mujhe Tameez Sikhana ata hai..." Purvi said. _

_" Ek toh tum itni speed se drive kar rahi thi woh bhi itni choti sadak par , jaanti nahi ho kya driving and traffic rules. Choti sadak par aram se drive karna chahiye. Aur agar Aaj Inn Dada Ji Ko Kuch Ho Jata toh Tum Pakka Jail Jaati. Main Tumhe Jail Bhijwati! " Purvi exclaimed. _

_" Ek toh inka saaman gira diya , upar se unpe chillati ho! Bade Baap Ki Bighdi hui beti...Ruko , tumhari abhi complaint karti hu..." Purvi said taking out her phone. _

_" Arey Sorry Sorry Yaar...Complaint matt karo please! " The Girl Said. _

_" Say Sorry to Him.." Purvi said. _

_" Sorry Uncle. Mujhe Maaf kar do..." Girl said. _

_The Girl Drove Away in Hurry and Purvi Turned to the public. _

_" Chalo Chalo , Picture Khatam Ho Gayi hain! Bas Khade Khade Tamasha Dekhna Aata Hain. Kuch bolne ki toh himmat nahi hai. Jao! " Purvi exclaimed. _

_Everyone Got Back to their work and Kavin's Parents Stood there with Huge Smiles on their faces. _

_" Daada ji , aap thik toh hai na? Apko kahi laga toh nahi? " Purvi asked. _

_" Nahi Beta..Thank You So Much Beta." The Old Man smiled. _

_" Thanks matt kahiye Daada Ji..Aap Chaliye Hum Dusri Sabziyan lete hain , yeh toh Kharab Ho Gayi. Aur Daada Ji , Beta Kaha Hain toh Nayi Wali Sabziyan Mujhse Leni Padengi Apko.." Purvi smiled. _

_" Arey Nahi Nahi Beta.." _

_" Toh Beta Bhi Matt kahiye...Chaliye aap main nahi kuch sunane wali..." _

_Purvi took the old man with her and went away. Kavin's Mom and Dad Were So Happy to See The senario. _

_They started to head back towards car. _

_" Kitni Nek Ladki thi Na Woh Kavita.." Kavin's Dad smiled. _

_" Jee Haan. Bohot Pyaari thi woh ladki..Kavin Ko Aisi Ladki Pasand Aani Chahiye thi..lekin usne Pasand toh Uss Purvi Ko Kiya Hai..." Kavin's Mom said in concern. _

_" Lekin Samajh Nahi ata Hamara Kavin aisi Ladki ko kaise pasand kar sakta hai..." Kavin's Dad Said. _

_" Kya Hua? " Kavin asked. _

_" Kuchi Nahi Beta. Tumhe Itni der kyu ho gayi? " Kavin's Mom asked. _

_" Haan. Woh Parlour mein rush thi thodi isiliye..." Kavin said. _

_" Ohh..." Kavin's Dad Replied. _

_" Chale? " Kavin asked. _

_Both of them nodded and They Drove Back to Home. _

_. _

_. _

_\- - - - - - 7:00 pm : Kavin's Place - - - - - - _

_Everybody was Present at Kavin's Home , And They Were Having A Great Time Togather. It was like a family reunion. _

_Actually , I'll tell you the reason behind these huge Gang of Friends. Mr. And Mrs. Khanna , Mr. And Mrs. Hemraj and Mr. And Mrs. Sehegal were in same college and they were best of friends. Later on after marriage they kept in touch and Became Really Close. Hence ..Dushyant , Kavin and Ishita are Friends from childhood. _

_I Hope Now the scene is clear to all? _

_Ladies were making dinner in the kitchen and Gents were watching cricket match in living room. Enjoying to their fullest and Also Romancing with their wives in between. _

_Meanwhile whole this event , Kavin was just waiting for Purvi to come. _

_And Finally Clock hitted 7:00. _

_Kavin's Phone Rang and He attended in no time. _

_" Yeh Kaha Gaya? " Ishita asked. _

_" Ofcourse You Know Ishu..." Dushyant smiled. _

_" Ohh..I Got it..." Ishita smiled. _

_" Kya Bhai , Zara Hamein Bhi toh Batao.." Dushyant's Dad Said. _

_" Woh...Mom - Dad , She's Here...I'll get Her In.." Kavin smiled in excitement. _

_Kavin's Mom - Dad Nodded and He rushed Outside. _

_Dushyant and Ishita Told their parents about Kavin having a girlfriend. Everybody Got Excited to See Kavin's Much Awaited Girlfriend. _

_\- - - - - - - Outside Kavin's House - - - - - - - - _

_Kavin Rushed Outside and Started looking for her. After Some of What 3 - 4 Glances , He Spotted Her. She Was Standing Near the Gate of His House. Her Back Was Facing Him. _

_He Jogged towards her and Turned Her. _

_" Hey Beautiful..." _

_He Smiled. _

_She was indeed looking beautiful , With that Beautiful Blue One Piece which was Simple Yet Sober For Meeting Her Love's Parents. Her Silky Black Hair Left Open And Almost No Make Up on Her Naturally Beautiful face. Bathed in Deep And Shining Moonlight , She Was Looking Angelic. _

_Kavin Was Just Heart Strucked and Ground Stucked Looking At Her. _

_She Hugged Him as tight as possible. He came Out Of The Trace. _

_" Purvi...Kya Hua? " He Asked In Surprise. _

_She Replied Nothing. _

_" Purvi , What Happened Love? " _

_He asked Rubbing Her Back. She Tightened her grip on his body. _

_He Gently Separated Her From Him And Looked At Her. She Had These Really Strange Kinda Emotions On Her Face. _

_" Kya Hua Purvi? Kuch Problem Hain? Are You Okay? " Kavin asked with utmost concern. _

_She Gulped a Dry Lump and Said - _

_" Mujhe Darr Lag Raha Hain..I'm Scared. " _

_Kavin Looked at her innocent face. _

_" Scared Of What Purvi? " He asked. _

_" Of Being Alone..." She Replied. _

_He Cupped Her Face. _

_" Alone? You aren't Alone Purvi. Sab Toh Hain Dekho Andar..." He Said. _

_" Exactly. Sab Hain Andar , Lekin Sab Ek Dusre Ko Jaante Hain. Sab Ek Dusre Ke Apne Hain. Aur Main..Main Kaise Jau Andar? Mujhe Koyi Nahi Pehechanta Andar. Main aake Kya Kahungi ? Kya Karungi? Mujhe Nahi Ana Andar..Main..Main Jaa Rahi Hu Kavin.." Purvi Said. _

_He Understood Her Fear. He Pulled Her Closer. _

_" Mom - Dad Ki Yaad Aa Rahi Hain? " He Asked. _

_" Haan..Par Tumhe kaise pata chala? " Purvi asked . _

_He Pulled Her In His Embrace and Caressed Her Hair. _

_" Ab Accha Lag Raha Hain na .." He Said. _

_" Hmm..." Purvi replied. _

_" Purvi , You Love Me? " Kavin Asked. _

_" Yeh Kaisa Sawaal Kar Rahe Ho? " She asked. _

_" Batao Na..Do You Love Me? " He asked again._

_" Yes. I Do Love You. " She Replied. _

_" Hmm. Mere Parents Bohot Khush Hain Hamare Liye Purvi , Bohot Excited hai woh log tum se milne ke liye..." He Said. _

_" Main Koyi VIP toh hu nahi.." Purvi said from his chest. _

_" Woh Dono Milna Chahte Hain Uss Pari Se Jisne Unke Rough Tough , No - Nonsense Types Bete Se Pyaar kiya Hai Aur Ussey Pyaar Karna sikhaya hain. " Kavin said. _

_" Main Nahi Hu Koyi Pari vari..Mujhe Nahi Jaana Andar...Mujhe Darr Lag raha hain..." Purvi said cuddling in his arms. _

_" Darr? Aur tumhe? Don't Tell Me Purvi , Woh Tum hi thi Na Jo 24hrs. Mere Saath thi jab main almost marne ki condition mein tha..Tumhe Pata Bhi Hain Uske liye kitni himmat lagti hai! " Kavin Said. _

_She looked at him. _

_" Aur Abhi Yaha Bahar Khade hoke tumhe lag raha hain ke andar koyi tumhara apna nahi hain , but the fact is , Tumhe Andar aake pata chalega ke sab tumhare apne hain andar.." He Continued. _

_He Slided His Hand On Hers and Held Her Palm In His. He Held it tightly and Looked in her eyes. _

_" Tum Meri Ho , Main Tumhara Hun..Tumhara Haath Pakad Ke Apne Saath Andar Le Jaunga , phir toh Nahi Darogi na? Chalogi Na Mere Sath Andar? " He Asked. _

_She Nodded. _

_He Smiled And Kissed Her Forehead. _

_" Itni Khubsurat Lag Rahi Ho , Smile Toh Chahiye Hi Chahiye..." He smiled. _

_" Hmm..Waise Yeh Dress.." She Smiled. _

_" I Know , Mera Favourite Colour Hai Blue , Isiliye Pehna hain na? Mere Liye.." He Smiled. _

_" Haan." Purvi Blushed. _

_" Kamaal Ki Khubsurati Hain Tumhari..Dekhna Mom Bhi Yahi Kehngi.." Kavin Smiled. _

_They Reached The Door and Before Entering inside Kavin Looked at her and Kissed her hand which was safely placed in his. _

_" I Love You Purvi.." He Smiled. _

_" I Love You Too Kavin.." She Smiled Back. _

_The Door Opened and Everybody Looked At Kavin Who Was Smiling Widely , behind him they could see a pair of another legs walking behind Him. But couldn't See her face. _

_" Mom Dad , Here is She..." Kavin smiled. _

_Kavin's Mom and Dad Saw A Beautiful Girl Coming in front of them. In Split of Second they recognized her. _

_" Everyone Meet Purvi , My Love. " Kavin Said. _

_Purvi was standing there holding Kavin's Hand looking down. _

_" Yeh...Yeh Purvi Hain? " Kavin's Dad asked. _

_Purvi looked up as Kavin's Dad Asked the Question. _

_" Ha Dad. Yeh hi Toh Purvi Hain.." Kavin answered. _

_" Tum ne Issey Pasand Kiya Hai Apne Liye Kavin? " Kavin's Mom asked with a huge smile. _

_" Haan Mom. Par..." _

_Kavin Couldn't Continue as Kavin's Mom Tightly Hugged Purvi in a jiffy. Kavin was Happily Surprised. Purvi was stunned . And Kavin's Parents were just Happy on Top of the world. _

_To Be Continued... _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**_Done With The Chapter! I Hope You All Would Have Liked it? _**

**_Will Update Really Soon , If I Get Good Number of Reviews :) _**

**_Next Updates : Strangers Really , Tug Of War and Citylights ( All Long Updates) _**

**_Keep Smiling! _**

**_Thank You. _**

**_\- Divyaa26 :)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN : _Hey Super Humans! Divyaa here :) With The Next Update. _**

**_Thank You So Much Guys For The Lovely Reviews :) :) _**

**_Levisha : Dude , Bas Kya? You didn't Know That I Like You as much as you do? I Love You , and You Better Know That Yeah? :) _**

**_Peru : I Don't Know Why Ya , But Whenever I See Your Review I Feel So Happy. Ek Toh You Extremely Cute Name , Peru! You Know Mere One Of The Most Fav. fruit bhi Peru ( Guvava ) Hai. And Yaar , You Reavealed The Secret Of Upcoming Chapters of Citylights. In Upcoming Chapters I'm Going to Show The Flashback Only. When I Read Your Review I Was Like , Dude She Knows How To Read Mind! Hehehe. I Must Say , YOU GOT SOME REALLY AWESOME LANGUAGE. AWESOME USE OF WORDS GIRL , AND YOU ALSO HAVE AN AUTHORS BRAIN. I Would Love To See Your Account :) :) _**

**_Special Dedication :   
_**

**_Yesterday I Got Levisha Back And Today I Got Another Lovely Reader And Friend Of Mine Anushka544 Back! Her Exams are done and She Pm'd Me Today. MISSED YOU BUDDY! And This Chapter is Dedicated To You Anu! Now Waiting For Some Stories From You , Sarvaat Pahile Mi Ch Vachun Review Karnar Bagh! ;) Love Ya! _**

**_Enjoy Reading.._**

**. **

**. **

**. **

_Purvi stood Ground Stucked As Kavin's Mom Hugged Her. _

_She Separated And Smiled At Purvi. Kavin's Dad Came Forward And Hugged Her. _

_" Puttar , Kya Choice Hai Teri. Itni Pyaari Bacchi Ko Pasand Kiya Hai Tune.." Kavin's Dad Said. _

_Kavin and Purvi Were Just Looking At Each Other Cluelessly. Everybody Met With Purvi And They gelled up Quiet Fast With Each Other. _

_On Dining Table , All Of Them Had A Fun Filled Dinner with lots Of Talks and Laughs. Some College stories and incidents were revealed. All in all it was a light and fluffy atmosphere. _

_After Dinner , Kavin's Mom and Kavin's Dad Were On Terrace , Whereas Others Were On Their Ways Back to Home. _

_Kavin And Purvi made their way to terrace and As Soon As Kavin's Parents Saw Purvi and Kavin , they smiled warmly. _

_" Uncle - Aunty , Its time for me to take your leave.." Purvi smiled. _

_" Beta , Tum Ja Rahi Ho? " Kavin's Mom Asked. _

_" Haan. Woh Ghar Pe Daadi Wait Kar Rahi Hongi Na.." Purvi Said. _

_" Don't Worry Mom , Main Purvi Ko Ghar Chod Ne Jaa Raha Hu. " Kavin Said. _

_" Haan Buddy. Woh Toh Hum Jaante Hain. " Kavin's Dad Smiled. _

_" Beta Kavin , Tum Jaao Jaake Car Nikalo. Tab Tak Hamein Purvi Se Kuch Baat Karni Hain. " Kavin's Mom Said. _

_" Par Mom - " Kavin tried To Defend. _

_" Jaa Jaa..No Par Var. " Kavin's Dad Said. _

_" Okay. Dikh Raha hain haan Party Getting Changed From Son to Son's Girlfriend.." Kavin Pouted. _

_Kavin's Dad - Mom and Purvi Laughed At This And Kavin Went Downstairs. _

_" Beta , I Hope Tumhe Aaj Accha Laga Ho Yaha Aake. " Kavin's Mom Smiled. _

_" Bohot Accha Laga Mujhe Aunty Yaha Aake.." Purvi Smiled. _

_" Aur Puttar , Hamein Tum Bohot Pasand Ayi Ho. Kavin Bohot Lucky Hain. " Kavin's Dad Smiled. _

_" Uncle , Lucky toh Main Hu. " Purvi Smiled. _

_" Beta , Hum Kuch Mahino Baad Tumhare Aur Kavin Ki Shaadi Ki Baat Ched Denge. Tumhare Family Ko Tumhare Aur Kavin Ke Barey Mein Pata Toh Hain Na? Unko Koyi Aitaraaz Toh Nahi Na? " Kavin's Mom Asked. _

_" Aunty , Uncle..Mere Family Mein Sirf Meri Daadi Hain. Mere Parents Nahi Hain..Aur Kavin Ko Meri Daadi Ne Already Pasand Kar Diya Hain. Unko Koyi Problem Nahi Hain. " Purvi Smiled. _

_" Yeh toh Accha Hai Puttar. Aur Rahi Baat Parents Ki , Toh Ab Hum Hain Na..Hamein Beti Mil Gayi Aur Tumhe Parents , Issey Zyada Khushi Ki Baat Aur Kya Ho Sakti Hain? " Kavin's Dad Smiled. _

_Purvi Smiled With All Hearts. _

_" God Bless You My Child. " Purvi's Mom said. _

_" And Thank You. For Being With Him. " Kavin's Dad Said. _

_" Thank You Uncle - Aunty.." Purvi smiled. _

_Purvi Smiled and Went Downstairs. Kavin And Purvi Sat Inside The Car And She Did Not Forget To Wave At Kavin's Parents Before leaving. _

_ \- - - - - - After Few Days - - - - - - _

_" Thank God , Aap Dono Safely Ghar Pohoch Gaye. Jee Haan , Main Kavin Ko Bata Dungi. Aap Khayal Rakhna Haan. " Purvi Said As She Kept The Phone On Table. _

_She Sat On The Couch And Waited For Kavin To Come Out Of His Bedroom. Before Kavin Could Come Dushyant , Ishita , Kajal , Sachin Hitted Kavin's Doorstep. _

_" Hey Guys.." Purvi Smiled. _

_" Hi there.." Dushyant Smiled. _

_Everyone got inside and Occupied their places on couch. Dushyant Was Sitting Carefreely on the chair. Kavin came downstairs Drying his Wet Hair with a towl. _

_" Good Morning Guys! " Kavin Greeted. _

_" Morning Dude.." Sachin Shared A High - Five with Kavin. _

_" Dushyant .. Tu kya chaddar ki tarah phail ke baitha hai.." Kavin said. _

_" Abey Jaa Na.." Dushyant ignored. _

_Kavin smacked lightly on Dushyant's Back. _

_" Hey Watch your hand Kavin.." Ishita said. _

_All of them laughed at this and Kavin made him comfortable near Purvi. _

_" Dushyant , Ja Kuch Khane Ke Liye Leke Aa.." Kavin said. _

_" Tera Ghar Hai , Tu Jaa. " Dushyant Grumped. _

_" Tu Kab Se Tera Mera Karne Laga Dude " Kavin said. _

_" Please Yaar , Lecture Matt de abhi. I'm Litreally Tired. " Dushyant said. _

_" Kyu? " Kajal asked. _

_" Woh Raat Bhar Soya Nahi Na.." Ishita said. _

_" Toh Bhai Tujhe Jagne Ke Liye Bolta Kaun Hai? " Sachin asked. _

_" I Was Working , Unlike You People. " Dushyant Pouted. _

_" Actually Ha Yaar , Pichle Kuch dino se hum sab kaam mein hi busy the..Eksath Time Hi Spend Nahi Kar Paaye. " Kavin said. _

_" Haan. But finally Ab Hum Sab Free Hain. " Kajal replied. _

_" Hey! I Have An Idea! " Purvi Exclaimed. _

_" What? " Everybody Asked. _

_" Kyu Na Hum Sab Ek Trip Pe Jaaye? " Purvi Asked. _

_" Trip? " Ishita asked. _

_" Haan. Hum sab Ka Mood Fresh Ho Jayega ,Hum Sab Enjoy Karenge..Just We All Friends! Come On Guys , We'll Have Fun. " Purvi Smiled. _

_A Moment Of Silence..._

_" What? Itna Bura Idea tha kya? " Purvi asked. _

_All Of Them Laughed And High Fives Were Being Shared. _

_" Its A Fantastic Idea! " Kavin exclaimed. _

_" Haan. It'll Be Huge Fun.. " Sachin smiled. _

_" Lets Go For It Guys. I'm In. " Dushyant smiled. _

_" Me Too! " Ishita said. _

_" Me As Well.." Kajal Smiled. _

_" Me Too! " Sachin said. _

_" Okay So , Lets Decide Kaha Jana Hai.." Kavin Smiled. _

_" Wait Wait..Pehle Kuch Kha Lete Hain. Main Order Karti Hu. " Ishita said. _

_Everybody Nodded And Ishita Ordered Pizza's. _

_\- - - - - After 30 mins ( As Per Dominos Policy ;) ) - - - - _

_" Dude , Breakfast mein Pizza Kaun Khata Hai? " Purvi Asked. _

_" Tumhara Boyfriend.." Ishita laughed. _

_" Really Kavin? " Purvi furrowed. _

_" Umm...Yeah I Guess. " Kavin Smiled. _

_" Aur Shayad Mera Boyfriend Bhi.." Kajal Said As She Saw Sachin already eating the pizza. _

_" Aur Ofcourse Mera Boyfriend! " Ishita said. _

_All Of Them Looked At Dushyant. _

_" Umm..Did I Do Something? " Dushyant Asked Innocently. _

_" Hopeless. " Kavin laughed. _

_All Of Them laughed And Sat down with their own Pizzas. _

_" Mera Chicken wala kaha hai? " Kavin asked. _

_" Here Here.." Sachin Exchanged Pizzas. _

_" Kavin , Subeh Subeh Chicken? " Purvi asked. _

_" Subeh ho Ya Shaam. I'm Always Ready to Eat Non Veg! " Kavin Said. ( Same With Me , Non - Veg Is My Love , Well I'm A Pure Non. ;) ) _

_" You Know There is Something Called Veg In This World? " Purvi asked. _

_" Accha? " Kavin teased. _

_" Okay You Both Cut it off! Lets Decide Where Are We Going.." Sachin said. _

_" Ya Sure. " Kavin and Purvi Nodded. _

_" Okay So , Rajasthan? " Kajal asked. _

_Everybody thought for a while. _

_" No Yaar , Its too hot there.." Purvi said. _

_" I Agree. Rajasthan is like No..No. " Dushyant said. _

_" Haan. Waise bhi Yeh Dono Nahi Reh Payege Waha. " Kavin said Pointing at Dushyant and Purvi. _

_" Guys What About Manali? " Ishita asked. _

_" Manali is way too far Ish.." Sachin said. _

_" Yeah. Ane Jaane Mein itna time lagega.." Kajal said. _

_" Haan Woh bhi Hain. " Ishita said. _

_" So Manali is No With A Capital N. " Kavin said. _

_" Okay So Now? " Kajal asked. _

_" What About Goa? " Dushyant Almost Sprang Off His Seat. _

_Everybody's Face Lit Up With Joy. _

_" Yes! " Purvi Exclaimed. _

_" Haan Goa! " Kavin smiled. _

_" Great! " Sachin Exclaimed. _

_" Guys .. Lets Have A Trip To Goa! " Dushyant Exclaimed. _

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_. _**

**_Done With The Chapter Guys! I Know It Was Short , But Was In Rush. I Had To Update it Today itself. Next Chapter Will Be Long and Fun Filled Thats My Promise. _**

**_Will Update Really Soon :) _**

**_Next Updates : Tug Of War and Strangers Really? _**

**_Keep Smiling! _**

**_Thank You. _**

**_\- Divyaa26 :) _**


End file.
